NewAge, NewTricks, NewLives
by Katzy
Summary: Severitus Challenge Severus Snape rescues a 4 year old Harry Potter from his abusive relatives and finds out Harry is his son. How will Harry turn out if he lived with his Snape and Lily and has Remus and Sirius as uncles since age 4? R&R plz! No Flames
1. Harry's Taken Away

Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter or any characters, places, things, or spells from the Harry Potter world. It is owned By J.K.Rowling and any other people she share it with. I am only a girl that loves to write even though I am not too good at it.  
  
Author Notes: Hey everyone! This is another attempt at a Harry Potter fan fiction, but my first attempt at one like this. Doesn't worry, I wont ditch this one if I can help it! *smiles* you know, I really like Reviews because they make me feel loved!  
  
Key:  
  
#thoughts #  
  
"Words spoken"  
  
____________________________________________  
  
Harry Potter was sitting in his little cupboard listening in on the party just outside his room. No doubt because Uncle Vernon got a raise again. He has all this money and couldn't even use a penny of it on Harry... The boy sat, staring at the ceiling with his bright emerald eyes blank with a glaze over them and his raven black hair all messy and blood clotted.  
  
He was very skinny for his four-year-old self and pale. Harry was very skinny, showing all of his bones and telling the world he was very malnourished and the dirt and grime on him showed that he was very un-cared for. He would hopefully get some bath water after Dudley today if his fat cousin would forget to pull the plug so he could get cleaned up from his last beating.  
  
Harry turned to open the door after the last guest had gone home when he knocked over Uncle Vernon when the door swung open too hard. This made Uncle Vernon furious indeed. Harry had just turned four years old today. His only birthday present was a nice long beating from his drunken Uncle Vernon again. He knew not to whimper. He knew not to fight back. As Vernon drug him out of his cupboard, he remembered that soon enough, he's be back in his cupboard unconscious and wake up with his whole body throbbing in pain.  
  
"You have been here three years too long, Potter. You are a worthless excuse for a human!" Vernon yelled as he landed another kick to Harry's ribs with a satisfying *crack *.  
  
Dudley, who always watched Harry's beatings, just laughed when Harry's eyes filled with tears.  
  
The pain was almost unbearable. He was still hurting from his last beating, and it seemed that Vernon was going for the more tender spots that were still in various stages of healing.  
  
"You will soon meet your dead parents, boy!" Vernon yelled between kicks, punches, and slaps from the belt. Harry soon lost consciousness from the pain.  
  
*~*~*~*~ At Hogwarts with Snape and Dumbledore *~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure Albus?" Severus Snape asked the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry anxiously.  
  
"Arabella had not seen the boy for over a month and even then it was because he had to go out to get the newspaper. When she did catch a glimpse of him yesterday she noted his hair was blood clotted and he had bruises on his face, arms, legs, and hands. You know what you have to do, Severus. You know your relationship to him." Albus said. His eyes were devoid of their usual twinkle, and that made the younger wizard very uneasy. Whenever the twinkle was gone, the business was very serious.  
  
"Very well the, Albus. I will retrieve the boy tonight. Is there anything I can do in the meantime?" Severus said with a long sigh.  
  
"Yes... as a matter of fact, there is, Severus." Albus said with his eyes suddenly shining a little too brightly for Snape's pleasure.  
  
All around Hogwarts, a loud "WHAT?" rang throughout the building.  
  
!?!?!?!? That night with Harry Potter!?!?!?!?  
  
A large crash. Swear words. A Bang. Footsteps.  
  
Harry awoke with a start and sat bolt upright in his bed, adding to the pain all over his body at the sudden movement.  
  
"Ow...." Harry muttered aloud. "Stupid relatives..."  
  
"Who is there?" A deep voice asked, right outside of his door.  
  
#Stay quiet, Harry. He'll hear you! # Harry thought.  
  
"Hmm...." The voice mumbled something Harry couldn't hear nor understand and the lock on Harry's door *clicked * unlocked.  
  
Harry tried to back up into the shadows and blend in but he cried out in pain and didn't make it in time for the stranger to miss him.  
  
"Bloody hell.... Harry?" A man asked. He had shoulder-length greasy hair and weird black clothes on.  
  
"Who... Are...You?" Harry asked difficulty. Uncle Vernon had gripped his throat hard and it was very difficult to breathe let alone speak without it hurting like a thousand fires were in his airway.  
  
"Shhh... Potter, don't talk right now. I'm Professor Severus Snape and I'm here to take you away from these people. I'm not here to hurt you," the man said, reaching a hand to the boy.  
  
Harry shrank back closer to the wall and flinched, but opened one of his swollen eyes when a hand only touched his cheek softly.  
  
#Why does this happen to me? # Severus thought, watching the beaten boy slowly relax.  
  
"Where?" Harry asked tentatively.  
  
"Hogwarts, of course. Now come on, Harry. I've got a busy night planned out and we have to get you to Dumbledore." Severus said softly, picking the boy up.  
  
Tears welled up in Harry's eyes from the discomfort that came when he was lifted in the air.  
  
"Am I hurting you?" Severus asked.  
  
"No." Harry lied.  
  
Severus shifted Harry closer and accidentally hit Harry's head on the door and Harry promptly passed out.  
  
"Harry?" Severus asked when the four year old went limp in his arms. He repeated Harry's name three more times and rushed out the door when he realized the boy might be dead.  
  
~*~* At Hogwarts, a Knight Bus ride and an hour later ~*~*~*~  
  
"Pomfrey!" Severus yelled, banging the doors open. "Albus!"  
  
"Severus, what's the - What's that?" Minerva McGonagall asked when she heard the noise her fellow Professor was making at 1:00 in the morning. She was dressed in an emerald green nightgown and had a cup of tea in her hands, obviously just getting back from the kitchens.  
  
"Harry. He's unconscious." Severus snapped, leaping up the stairs.  
  
"What is Harry doing here? Isn't he supposed to be with those Muggles?" Minerva asked.  
  
"They beat him and - Albus!" Severus replied, seeing the headmaster in a blue nightgown and cap walking towards them.  
  
"Severus, what's wrong?" Albus said in a soothing voice, following the Potions Master to the Hospital wing.  
  
"Harry has been beaten by those good-for-nothing Durselys and he's unconscious." Severus repeated.  
  
"Just what I thought." Albus said, running forward and opening the doors for Severus, Harry, and Minerva.  
  
"POPPY!!" Severus yelled.  
  
"Wassit?" Poppy Pomfrey inquired, rubbing her eyes and coming through the door on the other side of the room. She gasped and fully woke up when she saw what Severus was holding to his chest protectively.  
  
"Put him on the bed. Who is he, how did he get like this, how old is he, and where are his parents or guardians?" Poppy asked. She pulled two bottles of potions off a cabinet and a little tub of salve.  
  
"Harry Potter, abuse, four, one dead Severus is his father, and the relatives he has been staying with beat him." Albus rolled off immediately.  
  
Poppy wasn't at all phased by the name, but instead looked to McGonagall. "Put this salve on his bruises," she ordered as she gave the Transfiguration Professor a small tub of brown lotion.  
  
Minerva nodded and took the salve. She gently rubbed it on Harry's face.  
  
Poppy looked at Severus who was watching this with a apprehensive face. "Take off his clothes." Poppy snapped at Snape.  
  
Severus nodded and did as he was told as Poppy took Harry's vitals and poured the potions down his throat.  
  
"What are you giving him?" Albus asked.  
  
"Dreamless Sleep and Skele-Mend."  
  
"How is he?" Minerva asked, finishing rubbing the salve on Harry's bruises and cuts.  
  
"He'll be okay in a day or two."  
  
"Severus, is the room ready?" Albus asked.  
  
"Not yet." Severus answered with a sigh. It was obvious he was fighting back tears. "I can't believe they did this to him. Was it imperative you erase my memories of him and Lily until now?"  
  
"Yes." Albus replied with his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I'm doomed. I have absolutely no knowledge of how to be a single father." Severus said with a sigh.  
  
"You loved her, didn't you Severus?" Minerva asked Severus, placing a hand on his arm.  
  
"Yes. Now if you excuse me, I have some things to do." Severus snapped. He spun on his heel and stormed out of the room.  
  
!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!Severus' Quarters!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
#So it is true. # Severus thought, conjuring a goblet of brandy and summoning a photo album from its place on the bookshelf.  
  
He opened it up to a page with him as a 16 year old beside a pretty red- haired girl that was holding onto his arm and giggling. Four boys were in the background chasing a boy with silvery-blonde hair with bunny ears and a pink dress.  
  
#He looks so much like James though...#  
  
He turned the page where there was a wedding. Severus was 18 in this photo and the same red-head was beside him smiling so wide her face could break in half in a beautiful white dress.  
  
#Maybe she put a glamourie charm on Harry. #  
  
He turned another page that had the same woman in the last two pages with a bloated stomach and a shocked Severus and older image of Harry also shocked.  
  
#Too bad she and James had to go into hiding... All because I was a coward and James was too brave to let her and he go into hiding alone... but maybe it was for the best...# Severus thought furiously to himself, almost crushing the bottle of brandy in his hand.  
  
He turned more pages, sitting in thought.  
  
#I wonder if Moony will accept Felaw back? #  
  
Severus thought for a long while looking longer at one picture in particular. It was one of a big black dog, a silver stag, a gray wolf, a big black panther, and a gray rat surrounding a smiling red-haired woman aged 15.  
  
#I really hope so... We need to be back together for this... I need my friends.... bloody hell! I am feeling emotion again! This feels...good...#  
  
But he came upon a new picture, one with him not present. The very same red- head that was in all the other pictures was now on another man's arm... one that looked like a older version of Harry with a baby in his arms. This made Severus even more furious.  
  
#what the bloody hell did any of us do to deserve this?! Lily and James didn't need to die! Sirius never needed to go to Azkaban! Peter never needed to die! Harry...#  
  
Severus' heart filled with something as he thought of Harry.  
  
#Harry never needed to go to his other relatives.... he could have stayed with me.... his true father...#  
  
___________________End Chapter One__________________  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, how was it? I take any type of help! Flames, Constructive Criticism, B.U.M.P.s (bring us more posts), and everything else! I will put responses at the end of each chapter or in the next chapter if I get enough.  
  
((November 11, 2003: I updated this to have words spelled correctly and my grammar mistakes corrected. I also edited some things out and added a few details in.)) 


	2. Decisions and Words

Author's Notes: Yay! I am like; SOOOO Happy that I have gotten 11 reviews already! My responses are after the story! One thing: This is my very Severitus Challenge story! I will take Flames, Comments, ANYTHING that can help me get to be a better writer! Don't be shy to tell me anything! Thank you for reading this. ONWARDS MARCH! (Just to tell you people, I'm a bit mad...*evil cackle*)  
  
@$@$ Last Time on New Age, New Tricks, New Lives @$@$  
  
Severus' heart filled with something as he thought of Harry.  
  
#Harry never needed to go to his other relatives.... he could have stayed with me.... his true father...#  
  
@$@$@$@$@$@$@  
  
Harry woke up and saw white. #my cupboard is not white. It's black. All black. # He thought to himself before looking around. #Smells... different... Where am I? I'm going to be in so much trouble...#  
  
Harry tried to move his legs, but a throb in them immediately stopped him. A lady with a blue dress and white apron and hat came out of a door on the opposite side of the room and smiled when she saw Harry.  
  
"Up now? Good. I have a few potions to give to you." She said walking over to a cabinet near the door she just exited. Harry watched with wide eyes. Why was he here? Where are the Durselys? Where was he? Who brought him here? He vaguely remembered someone in his house that said he wouldn't be hurt ever again...Where was that person? Harry had felt...safe... with that man... but why? Harry was a no one, wasn't he? No one cared for him and he was just a nuisance, right?  
  
Harry looked around for the man that had taken him away, but didn't see him anywhere. Harry's shoulders sagged. #He saw me... he saw what happened to me and decided to leave me here. He wouldn't care for a boy like me...#  
  
The lady came over to Harry and put out a hand to check his temperature, but Harry's eyes grew wide and then shut tight and he backed down into the bed as far as he could and put his arms to protect his face despite the fact that they were screaming for him to stop moving.  
  
Madam Pomfrey brought her hand back sharply. #What.... OH MY! He thought I was going to hit him! The poor dear... Maybe I should get Severus to talk to him... and take that charm off of him. # She thought with concern. The little boy had been in her care not even 24 hours yet and she already cared for him as if he were her own.  
  
"Dear, I'm not going to hurt you, okay? I want to help you. I am Madam Pomfrey and I'm a healer. You may call me a doctor. You will never see the Durselys ever again, okay?" Pomfrey said soothingly as she sat by him on the bed. This boy needed some one to care for him, and she would be one of the many people that would give it to him.  
  
Harry looked at the woman as if she'd just grown another ten heads and they all spoke gibberish. #Healer? Not hurt me? HELP me? Never see the Durselys again? What in the world is she talking about? I've never been anywhere but the Durselys. No one would ever care for a stupid little boy like me! Oh.... I think I'm going to be sick...# Harry thought before he got started to cough so hard he threw up blood.  
  
#Oh no! Not again... she's going to kill me! # Harry flinched, expecting screaming and yelling and beating.  
  
#the poor dear! # Pomfrey thought, and she gave Harry a blue bottle with pink potion inside it and told him to drink it all gone.  
  
"What... is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a potion... a medicine... that will help you." She replied, taking out her wand.  
  
When Harry saw the wand that looked like the thing the person from his dreams used to kill that read-haired lady and that black-haired man and also reminded him of the stick that Uncle Vernon used to beat him, Harry screamed and pulled the blankets over his head, making the potion get all over his blankets.  
  
"SEVERUS! ALBUS!" Pomfrey called, gently pulling the covers away from Harry and cleaning up the blood and potion with her wand.  
  
"Harry, dear, do not be afraid. Please drink this potion," She gave him another blue bottle, "And this potion," She gave him a glass vial when he finished the blue one. "Now rest for a while, okay? I'll bring up some breakfast later when you wake up. Now go to sleep, ok?"  
  
Harry nodded with his eyes wide and drank the potion given to him by the strange, strange woman and lay his head down stiffly on the soft pillow.  
  
#she is so...nice to me... I shouldn't have screamed. # Harry's last thoughts were soon forgotten in the deep sleep that consumed his mind only a few seconds later.  
  
!?!?!?!?!!?!?!? 5 minutes later ?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
"Poppy, how is Harry?" Albus Dumbledore asked. They were all in Poppy Pomfrey's Office just a little ways from where Harry was sleeping.  
  
"Albus, I truly fear for the boy. He doesn't like anyone to touch him, and he screamed when I pulled my wand out." Poppy replied.  
  
"He didn't seem to like contact with me when I got him from those... those... Things." Severus said angrily. He didn't like the idea of the Dursely's beating his son. Severus Snape despised child abuse, his child or not. He knew how it felt, for his own parents were abusive and he had tried all his life to not make anyone else's lives living Hells like his was. Severus was very confused. His only love had taken that away when she died, leaving Severus all alone with no emotion left in him, and yet he had a son. How was he going to take care of an abused four-year-old when he had no one to get tips from? Albus was the only parental figure he had ever had, but it was lacking something.  
  
"Severus," Poppy's voice broke him out of his revarie, "Harry's going to need you. He looked around as if he was trying to find someone earlier and I think that person was you. You should visit him later and talk to him. He'll be fine tomorrow. Looks like the Durselys hadn't beaten him for a while until yesterday, but he is severely malnourished. I want to get someone to punish those people for doing that to Harry. I want to get a claim on Child Abuse, Neglect, Attempted Murder, and a few other choice things." Pomfrey said, her voice rising in anger as she spoke.  
  
Albus raised a hand. "That is for Severus to decide. Harry is his child. Now, we need to get Harry all better and settled in with Severus and get adoption papers filled out. Poppy, will you please go get Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall?"  
  
Poppy nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
"Albus... I... err... I mean... How am I going to take care of a child?" Severus asked.  
  
"You know how, Severus. You know exactly how." Albus replied, his eyes twinkling madly.  
  
"I won't like this will I?" Severus asked with a long defeated sigh that made the headmaster laugh.  
  
"You will. Follow your instincts, Severus. I believe Harry is awakening. Go talk to him and explain what will be happening tonight. Explain why he is here, how he got here, who the people are, and what will happen to him in the near future." Albus walked out of the room before Severus could complain.  
  
#Okay.... calm down, Severus. I'm talking to myself, and I'm getting... nervous?! Severus Snape, the greedy haired git that favors Slytherins and hates Gryffindor with no feelings is getting nervous because of a mere four year old? #  
  
Severus smacked his forehead and slowly stepped out of the room. He took a deep breathe to calm his nerves and put on his usual mask of indifference over the emotions that came to his heart as soon as he saw the broken boy in front of his eyes. The Bo- Harry. Harry sat in his bed, looking at the potion bottles beside him.  
  
He took this moment to survey the boy and see him while the boy wasn't flinching or unconscious. Harry's eyes were a brilliant green and his short hair was jet-black and as messy as ever. Harry looked more like a 2 year old than a four year old, but that was probably due to the boy's bringing up and not because of heritage. Severus was never short in his class, and Lily was always in the middle. Not too tall, not too short. Harry's bruises and cuts were healing fast and it looked like he hadn't eaten for days.  
  
Severus pulled his wand out and said "Brervent", and walked up to the boy, pocketing his wand for the moment.  
  
"Hello." Severus said, sitting on a chair next to the boy.  
  
Harry's head snapped up to look at the Potions Master and his eyes grew wide with shock and... And was that...yes! It was relief to see the man beside him. Harry's face didn't show it though. His face was blank, but his eyes told his life story. The pain, the loneliness, the hope that someone would take him away was obvious there.  
  
Severus' heart filled again with anger and warmth. Anger for the Durselys for doing this to his son, warmth because he loved the boy.  
  
#Love! I don't love! Lily was the only one I would love. But those... those eyes. They're Lily's eyes. So innocent. Like a doe's eyes. I can't say I don't love him. Our son... the last part of Lily I have. #  
  
"Hello." Harry started Severus out of his thoughts.  
  
"How are you doing?" Severus asked.  
  
Harry looked surprised at this. #He's asking me how I'm doing!? Better answer him or he'll hurt you Harry...No he won't...Yes he will.... I don't feel scared like I do when Vernon's around... I feel safe, and he feel's familiar. #  
  
This time Severus brought Harry back to reality. "Harry? Are you ok? How are you feeling?" Severus had to refrain from saying, 'Son' because he had to tell Harry when the headmaster was here.  
  
"I'm doing fine..." Harry stopped himself from asking 'Who are you' because he wasn't sure if he were allowed to ask any questions around this person.  
  
"Harry, I know you're curious about where you are and how you got here... and maybe other things too. Ask any question you want answered about anything, I'll answer." Severus said.  
  
#how thick can he get? Not asking any questions? A normal boy would be talking a million miles an hour, but this isn't a normal boy. What did he do all these years? Stay in his cupboard all day and get food once a week? # Severus thought. A house-elf ran up to Severus at that moment.  
  
"Lika is here, master. What would master like Lika to do for hims today?" the house-elf asked.  
  
"Lika, I would like you to get Harry and me chicken sandwiches, pumpkin juice, tomato soup, and chocolate. Can you do that for me?" Severus asked. Lika was his favorite house-elf. She had taken him to the infirmary many times after his Death Eater meetings and always did what she was supposed to do.  
  
"Yes sir, Right away sir!" Lika said and ran out of the room.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked Severus. Severus almost didn't hear the question.  
  
"A house-elf. They usually come with big mansions and the ones here are orphaned from their past homes and we keep them safe from their families." Severus explained.  
  
"Where is 'here'?" Harry asked shyly. He was laying down, but wished he could sit up so he could see Severus better.  
  
"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I took you from the Durselys and brought you here. You probably wouldn't remember."  
  
"Who are you?" Harry was already beginning to feel like this person could be trusted. He really did answer his questions and he wasn't mean at all.  
  
"Severus Snape. I teach potions... I'm you're..." Severus trailed off.  
  
"It's ok! You didn't have to tell me! I'm sorry!" Harry exclaimed when he mistook Severus' hurt look for an angry look.  
  
"No! It's okay Harry. Here's Albus now," Severus said as he saw the headmaster come in with a short little man, and strict-looking woman in red robes and a red cloak and the woman Harry saw before.  
  
"Harry! You're awake! Severus what have you told him?" Albus asked as he walked in and saw the two occupants of the room actually facing each other and were obviously talking.  
  
Harry thought this man looked like Santa Clause with that long beard and immediately warmed up to him. Something about this man made Harry just feel happy and want to forget all of his fears and his past.  
  
"Only where he was, what Lika was, and that I'm the potions teacher." Severus said standing up.  
  
"Okay. Now is the time to explain who HE is." Albus said gravely.  
  
Severus sat beside Harry again while the other two people sat on the other side of the bed. Albus stood at the end of his bed.  
  
#they're going to gang up on me! Too many people here...# Harry thought frantically as he tried to move closer to Severus. His attempts to hide discreetly were banished as Severus spoke.  
  
"Harry?" Severus asked Harry.  
  
#He won't hurt me... he wont let them hurt me...# Harry calmed himself down.  
  
"Yes?" Harry asked softly.  
  
"Do you know who your parents were?" Albus asked.  
  
"No. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said they died in a car crash. That's where I got my scar." Harry said. He tried to pull his bangs back, but his arms protested and he gave up the action as he flinched.  
  
"Harry... They didn't die in a car crash." The woman on his left said.  
  
"What happened to them?" Harry asked Severus.  
  
________________________________________________________ I'm sorry for the cliffy! I couldn't help myself and I wanted to get Flitwick and McGonagall there before I stopped for the day! As I said earlier, I LOVE reviews! They're my writing fuel! The little button down there isn't there completely for pretties! It's partly there to make me happies! Thank you for reading my story!  
  
Coward In The Shadows: Thank you for your constructive criticism (sp?) I don't have spell check on my Word Pad, no clue why, but I'll try to look for it if this...thing.... does have it! Thank you for pointing that out. I'll try harder, Kay? Thanks again!  
  
HawaiianPotter: Thanks! I'm posting now!  
  
Phisper: Thank you, too! I love these HP rescued by Sev, too. All the authors I've seen do these have great imaginations! (Most of my fav. stories are H/G or the Harry-rescued-by-Sev thing!)  
  
Zetes Hikaru Yuuki: Thank you, and thank you for telling me what an AU is. I think this is an AU, no? I'll see what I can do about the whole "Anonymous" (sp?) thing, Kay? I didn't know they couldn't review on this! Oh no!  
  
Anora: Posting soon... Hmmm.... I'll try! Thanks!  
  
MarsMoonStar: If I didn't know better, I'd think your name was from Sailor Moon, another Thing I'm a fan for. Thanks, I like interesting!  
  
BookCrazy77: Thank you. I'm trying my best! This is coming off the top of my head!  
  
Stray Dog Song, Corsair: Thank you! I'm updating... no worries!  
  
BugEyedMonster: Yay! 2 people telling me what an AU is! I'd like the link, if you can! Thank you!  
  
SweetSpirit13: Thank you! I'm trying!  
  
Me: Great name! I know, I've read a few like that, and it makes me mad! Here's another chapter!  
  
Katzy/HaliJade/CJ 


	3. Plans and Remus

Author'sNote: I hope you read my last Author's Note, becuase it's importatnt! I'm working on this when I can, and soon I'll be in softball (YAY!!!) ok?  
  
None of this is mine, but I claim the little plot bunnies destroying my brother's room and most of the plot bunnies here!  
  
Review Replies at the end!  
  
On with the show:  
  
!?!?!?!? Last time:!?!?!?!?  
  
"Your parents didn't die in a car crash." The woman on his left said.  
  
"Then what happened to them?" Harry asked Severus.  
  
!?!?!?!? Now!?!?!?!?  
  
"Harry..." Severus looked at Albus silently pleading for help.  
  
"Just about you and Lily. Too young now..." Albus said.  
  
"Harry... Your parents never died in a car crash." Severus said.  
  
"Then what happened to them?" Harry asked. He was deeply interested in this fact and forgot he was forbidden to ask any questions at all.  
  
"Your mother faked death and ran away to America when her house was attacked. She left you in hopes you would have a better life than she would have because she had to go into hiding." the stern looking woman said.  
  
"And my father?" Harry pressed.  
  
"Is me." Severus said.  
  
"You're my dad?" Harry asked, his eyes tearing up. Why did he leave me? Why is he just now finding me? Why did he let me stay there? Harry had all of these thought and questions swimming in his head.  
  
"Yes, Harry. I am your father." (AN: Sorry, couldn't help myself!) Severus said.  
  
"Then what about my scar?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"A bad man gave it to you." Severus said.  
  
Harry started to feel uneasy and Severus gathered the shaking and scared boy in his arms and leaned back on the bed Harry was in, holding the boy in his arms as the boy shook and cried.  
  
"Harry, the way you look right now isn't the way you're supposed to look, you know? Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick can make you look how you're supposed to look. Would you like that?" Albus asked. He waved the Professors out as he spoke their names.  
  
Harry nodded and looked at Severus as if asking if it was okay. Severus nodded and Harry sat up in Severus' lap facing the other Professors.  
  
"Harry, they will need to use their wands to do that, is it ok?" Severus asked in a soothing voice, very unlike the voice he used in classes. He was glad that the potions he gave Harry had actually worked better than usual. Seeing he was a direct blood relative, the fact that he added a few ingredients and a drop of his own blood to each potion helped the boy heal faster and made the pain go away.  
  
Harry looked scared for a moment and noticed that the people here didn't look like the people that hurt that woman in his dreams. He nodded again and took a deep breath.  
  
McGonagall and Flitwick took out their wands slowly and Severus felt Harry tense up. Severus rubbed Harry's back soothingly and Harry started to relax.  
  
"Harry... you know I wouldn't let anything hurt you, don't you?" Severus asked in Harry's ear quietly. He'd hoped that Harry wouldn't be afraid of this process.  
  
Harry looked up at the man that was now his father and he nodded and smiled and looked back towards the other people and said, "Ok."  
  
"Glamourie Ceacium Appariancious" McGonagall chanted pointing her wand at Harry. Blue sparks flew from her wand and slowly hit Harry. It tickled when it his him and he giggled for a moment until it stopped.  
  
"Glamourie Ceaciem Cultuariam" Flitwick chanted pointing his wand at Harry as McGonagall did and yellow sparks flew at Harry, making him giggle again.  
  
"The changes will occur within the next few days, so don't be too shocked, Severus, when he stops looking like James and more like you and Lily." McGonagall said.  
  
"Thank you. Can I see my mom?" Harry asked softly.  
  
Albus put out his hand to lay it on Harry's shoulder, but Harry took it the wrong way and put his hands to shield his face, brought his knees to his chest and scooted back where he was almost on top of Severus and said "I'm sorry! I won't ask any more questions! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me please!" and started to cry.  
  
Albus, McGonagall, and Flitwick were very shocked at this reaction, and Severus just pulled the tiny four year old in his arms as Harry cried. Harry noticed that Severus wouldn't hurt him and clutched the man's robes in his hands as he buried his face in Severus' robes and cried.  
  
"Shh.... Harry, he won't hurt you. None of us would ever hurt you.... You don't have to be scared..." Severus murmured, rocking Harry back and forth as he used to do when Harry was a baby.  
  
"Can...can... I-I-I mee-meet my mu-mum?" Harry sobbed out.  
  
"Sure. Harry, of course." Albus assured.  
  
Flitwick conjured up a bar of chocolate and held it in his palm towards Harry. "Child, you want some chocolate?" He squeaked.  
  
Harry stopped crying so hard and sniffed as he looked to Severus for approval. When he saw Severus nod, he smiled and took the chocolate. "Thank you Pafesser." he said.  
  
Flitwick smiled. "Anytime, Harry. Any time at all."  
  
McGonagall smiled at Harry. "Would you like to see what Hogwarts is like? I can take you for a tour if you want me to!"  
  
"Can I?" Harry asked Severus.  
  
"Minerva, I'll let you take him only if you make sure he stays with you the entire time. I know how it is to be lost here and it isn't very exciting... especially with Peeves around." Severus said.  
  
Harry smiled. "Thanks... Dad..." Harry said shyly, and he hugged Severus and took Minerva's hand while chewing on the chocolate bar slowly.  
  
"We'll meet you guys in the Great Hall for supper...around 6?" Minerva asked before leading Harry out of the infirmary.  
  
"Well, Severus, I must go. Good Bye." Flitwick said, walking out of the room quickly.  
  
"He wants to meet Lily..." Severus muttered.  
  
"She's in America, Severus. Do you want to see her again?" Albus questioned.  
  
"Of course! I love her, Albus! I want to hold her in my arms again and just be there with her! But what if she's moved on? What if she doesn't love me anymore?" Severus answered.  
  
"She does love you, Severus. I don't think she's got anyone else in her life. I can give you her location and you can take Harry to see her. If she wants, she can come back with you." Albus said.  
  
Severus looked up sharply. "You know where she is?"  
  
"Yes. I am her secret keeper."  
  
"When can we go?" Severus asked immediately.  
  
"In two weeks. We have to get your transportation ready, get you some muggle clothes, get Harry settled in, and have to get other things planned. DO you want her to know you're coming?" Albus said calmly.  
  
"Yes. She has to be prepared." Severus said solemnly.  
  
"Very well. I'll write to her explaining the predicament. You go make sure Harry's things are all ready and make use of the time you have to yourself while you can. I dare say, Severus, you will need it. Looks like Harry is a handful. Of course, you can always let Papa Albus take him for a while." Albus said, merrily.  
  
"Papa Albus?" Severus questioned.  
  
"A little nickname Lily used to have Harry call me when I visited. I believe that when she came over, Minerva was Auntie Minnie, Filius (AN: Filius is Flitwick) was Unkie Filly, and Sarah (AN: I don't know Professor Sprouts first name. If you know, please tell me,) was Auntie Rah" the Headmaster smiled as he stood up and walked out of the room with a "Good Bye, Felaw" over his shoulder.  
  
"Moony!" Severus exclaimed as he ran to the teacher's wing towards the fire in his room.  
  
He threw some floo powder in his fire and called "Lupin Loft" and was whisked away to his old friend's house.  
  
Severus landed hard on the floor and was met by a very startled yell as his friend ran into the room with his wand out.  
  
"Severus?" Remus Lupin asked as he helped Severus up.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while, Moony. I'm afraid little Harry is at Hogwarts." Severus said, sitting in a blue sofa near where Remus was sitting.  
  
"Harry? Why? When? How?" Remus asked in a rush.  
  
"Moony, I'm surprised. You're usually so calm... Harry's okay now. We told him who his parents really were He seemed to take it pretty well, because right now he's on a tour of the castle with Minerva. He wants to see Lily in the states, and we're supposed to go see her in two weeks, and I'm scared she won't love me anymore, and he's terrified of wands, he doesn't like human contact. He gets scared when more than two people are around, got beaten by the Durselys and I have no clue how to take care of a four- year-old!" Severus explained.  
  
"I see... you say he's okay, right?" Remus asked.  
  
"Physically. He still needs to eat, but otherwise he's ok." Severus said with a sigh.  
  
"How well does he take to Felaw?" Remus asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"Felaw? I haven't thought of that."  
  
"That's why you're here! If he's okay with Felaw, maybe he'll loosen up. I can see if I can still be Moony on will, and then he'll have Moony and Felaw to walk around with him. You know, help him adjust?" Remus said.  
  
"Excellent. When can you be Moony?" Severus asked with the same glint in his eye.  
  
"Give me five minutes and a room at Hogwarts and I'll say ASAP." Remus said, walking up the stairs to his cottage. _________________________________________  
  
Reviewers: Zaira-Draco: Thank you! I hope you will keep reading this!!  
  
Lace74: Thank you! I'll keep updating when ever I get my little chappies done!  
  
Sparrow:Thanks! I wasn't sure if I was doing the Severitus Challange right though.... I guess I am, huh?  
  
Thank you fore reading this! Any suggestions would be great! Please review! I take anything! Even flames! Well, thank you for reading this and if I get more reviews, I'll put up the next chapter!  
  
If you wanna read other good stories, go to my bio page and to "Favorite Stories" and I have all the fanfictions I am reading at the moment! ((November 11, 2003: I updated this chap! I edited and did the usual spell check etc.)) 


	4. Harry, Meet Felaw and Moony!

Author's Note: Okay.... looks like my admirers are slowly going away... *pouts* well, I'm going to update anyway for the readers that *are* here. No new reviews as of yet, but I hope I'll get more so I put responses to them on the next chappie!  
  
BTW: When people in this story say "Lily Died" or something along the lines of it, which means Lily had to go and run away because there were still death eaters around and it was dangerous for her to keep Harry, and she had to give up her whole identity to leave.  
  
If you want me to tell you whenever I update, e-mail kierakittykat@yahoo.com and say "Add Me to the List" in your 'Subject' and I will e-mail you whenever I update! Thanks!  
  
!!!???!!!???Last Time!!!???!!!???  
  
"Excellent. When can you be Moony?" Severus asked with the same glint in his eye.  
  
"Give me five minutes and a room at Hogwarts and I'll say in ASAP." Remus said, walking up the stairs to his cottage. !!!???!!!??? Now!!!???!!!???  
  
"Be quiet, Sev. I've got to make sure I can do this..." Remus said, aggravated. Severus had been pestering him to hurry up with his un packing and now was trying to get him to change back to Moony, and as much a best friend Severus was when they were back in their Hogwarts days, sometimes Severus was as bad as Sirius when he got excited or knew he had a duty he had to fulfill and when they got like this, it was very annoying when they rushed him.  
  
"You want to see Harry?" Severus asked. He had gotten really excited. He finally let the thought of Harry being his son and that he had to help him adjust to his new home and he took this duty seriously.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then hurry up and see how fast you change!" #Harry's probably scared sick of this place... I know I was when I first got lost... but he's got Minerva with him... He won't get lost#  
  
"If you would be quiet and let me go, Severus, I may actually accomplish the small task." Remus said calmly as Severus was holding his arm trying to drag him into the hallway.  
  
"Err... right... that may help won't it?" Severus asked as he let go.  
  
Remus thought of his wolf form and immediately turned into a silver wolf with a small black stripe in the shape of a crescent moon on his right shoulder.  
  
"I guess you know you can turn into your wolf form at any time again, huh?" Severus chuckled.  
  
The wolf barked and stared pointedly at Severus.  
  
"Okay, Okay..." Severus sighed and thought of a pitch-black panther and with a *pop* turned into that same panther with opal eyes and a small circle of grey hair on his lower back where a scar usually placed from a particularly bad fight where he was slammed into a glass case when he was eight.  
  
Severus growled at Moony when he let out a snort and Severus noticed the scar on his back.  
  
*It was your fault. If you hadn't gotten mad at me for noticing you looked at Marcy that way then I wouldn't have messed with you and you wouldn't have pushed me in the glass.* Severus thought.  
  
*What!? Why can I hear you!?* Remus' voice rang through Severus' head loud and clear.  
  
*I slipped you a potion earlier. Helps us to read each others' minds. I thought it'd be useful if you wanted to teach this year. I'll need help with Harry. You don't mind do you?* Severus thought to the wolf with a very feline-ish grin on his face as he padded down the hall away from the shocked wolfy.  
  
*No... Just... surprised. Where are we going?* Moony asked.  
  
*Well, since I've gotten Harry's room done, I thought we'd look for the Marauder's Map and then you'll have to make sure Harry's room is ok or if I need to change anything since I'm new at this "Father" thing... * Felaw (Severus) responded.  
  
*Fancy a race, Felaw?* Moony asked.  
  
*Hope you can catch up. One...* Felaw stopped and took up a prowling stance.  
  
*Two....* Moony took up a similar stance next to the panther.  
  
*THREE!* they both thought and took off.  
  
*Where to?* Moony asked.  
  
*Filchey's office.* Severus thought.  
  
*Okay. Meet you there. I'm taking a different route* Moony thought, turning a corner.  
  
*I'll see if I can catch Minerva to see if Harry wants a ride. I dare say he'll be surprised.* Severus thought in kind as he turned a different corner, smelling Harry and another feline somewhere this way.  
  
*Whatever, just make sure to meet me in old' Filchey's office in about ten.* Moony thought in a totally different corridor and running down a hall, remembering his Hogwarts days as he felt the cool stone under his paws and the wind in his fur.  
  
*Kay... So how you been doing?* Felaw asked, penetrating his thoughts.  
  
*I been same old same old. Come up with anything to help me?*  
  
*I need a tester, and if it works, then yes I do.* Felaw ran faster up a corridor and turned, bumping into a very stern looking woman with a little boy next to her. *Bingo.*  
  
Harry didn't look too frightened of the cat. He didn't know why, but he felt safe with it even as McGonagall made him back up slowly from the animal.  
  
Severus noticed that Minerva must have shrunken a pair of Severus' robes and one of his cloaks, because he wasn't in his hospital gown anymore.  
  
"No..." Harry murmured to the woman. He shook free of her grasp on his shoulder and walked up to the panther and stuck his hand out. "Fe...law..." Harry whispered.  
  
Severus was in shock. He remembered! *Moony?*  
  
*Yes, Felaw?* Remus asked. He was sitting in Filch's chair swinging the chair in circles and rolling around, having a grand old time.  
  
*He just called me Felaw.* the black cat thought, nudging Harry's hand to make it rest on his head.  
  
"And Aunt Minnie!" Harry suddenly remembered his nickname for the witch beside him that was in shock.  
  
"You remember!" 'Auntie Minnie' said, hugging the little boy.  
  
"And that other man... was Unkie Filly... and that other man was Papa Albus..." Harry babbled on. Felaw nudged Minerva's hand and turned around, looking at them.  
  
"You want us to follow you." It was a statement Minerva said, taking Harry's hand.  
  
The panther bobbed its head up and down as it walked beside Harry while Harry placed his hand upon the cat's head again.  
  
Severus suddenly noticed something important. He was almost as tall as Harry himself in this form. He got an idea in his head.  
  
*Go for it!* Remus' voice suggested.  
  
Severus stopped in front of Harry. Felaw's head gestured to his back and Harry's eyes went wide.  
  
"You want me to get up?" Harry asked. Felaw's head bobbed up and down and McGonagall stopped Harry from walking forward.  
  
"Harry, your father wouldn't approve of that." Minerva reprimanded.  
  
"This is Dad!" Harry suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"What!? Is this true?" Minerva asked. Severus smirked and glared at Minerva the way only Severus Snape knew how to and Minerva pulled her arm out from in between the father and son and helped Harry gingerly get up on the Panther's back.  
  
"Can you take him for now?" Minerva asked.  
  
Felaw gave a low "Mreow" and pranced off with Harry laughing on his back.  
  
"Bye-Bye Auntie Minnie!" Harry waved her off as Felaw took him around a corner. It was a dark corridor. Like his cupboard. Like when he would sit in pain after a beating. Harry whimpered and leaned over to hug Felaw around the neck and closed his eyes tight.  
  
Severus noticed this and leaned his head back to nuzzle Harry's hand.  
  
*Moony.... Charms corridor. I think Harry needs you too.* Severus thought to Remus and stopped walking and a few moments later, a wall moved right in front of them and a silver wolf emerged and barked at the sight of the now silently crying boy.  
  
*Why is he crying?* Moony asked when he saw Harry look up at him.  
  
*I don't know, but he somehow remembered that I was Felaw, and his dad, that Flitwick was his Unkie Filly, Minerva was his Auntie Minnie and that Albus was Papa Albus. I think he'll probably remember you're-* His thoughts were cut off as Harry squealed.  
  
"Moony! MooMooMoony!" Harry laughed when he remembered the wolf in front of him.  
  
Harry reached out for Moony, but lost his balance and Moony just caught him from falling with his nose and pushed him back up carefully.  
  
Moony grinned wolfishly (How else? Rattishly?) And nudged Felaw hard making the cat stumble into the wall slightly and ran off.  
  
Harry noticed this obviously and hugged Felaw around the neck and said "Go!"  
  
Felaw didn't need any more persuasion and was off and running after the offending animal and only stopped when he saw that the wolf had led them to Filch's office. Moony was gone and Remus Lupin was sitting in Filch's chair spinning in circles with his arms spread out.  
  
"Hello Harry!" Remus went towards Harry to pick him up but Harry jumped off Felaw's back and hid behind his father.  
  
*What's up with him?* Remus thought to the panther. Severus hadn't changed back yet.  
  
*Remember? Beatings? He's scared of contact unless it's Me.* Felaw thought.  
  
Felaw thought of his human form and then with a pop! He was back being Severus Snape.  
  
Harry looked surprised to see his father do that and just stared wide-eyed at both men.  
  
"How are you doing, cub?" Severus asked.  
  
"Cub?" Harry repeated.  
  
"It's a nickname. Is it alright if I call you cub?" Severus asked, laying a hand on Harry's shoulder. When Harry flinched, Severus just kept his hand there.  
  
"Yes, you can call me 'cub', Dad." Harry smiled. "I kind of like it."  
  
Remus was looking through Filch's filing cabinets looking for something.  
  
"Hey, Moony, looks like the list has gotten longer from the last time we've been here." Severus commented, looking at a list almost as high as him.  
  
"Only by a few. Remember, we're the ones that put over half of the things we shouldn't have at school on there." Remus said as he opened a drawer and said "Aha!" triumphantly.  
  
"Find it?" Severus asked, sitting in Filch's chair and setting Harry on his lap.  
  
"Yep!" Remus said, waving an old piece of paper-like substance Harry didn't recognize.  
  
"Dad?" Harry whispered, tugging gently on Severus' cloak.  
  
"Yes, Cub?" Severus asked Harry.  
  
"Is that... Moony?" Harry asked in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yes. At your service, pup!" Remus said, bowing dramatically.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"I can call you pup, right?" Remus was still in the bowing position but looked up at Harry.  
  
"Sure! As long as I can call you Papa Moony." Harry smiled wider when he saw Remus smile and stand up. Harry got out from behind Severus to stand in front of Remus.  
  
"Can... I have a hug?" Harry asked Remus.  
  
"Of course, pup!" Remus said. He picked Harry up and hugged him tightly. "I missed you, Harry!" Remus exclaimed. Severus went to the filing cabinets to get something he'd lost long ago in his 3rd year. He found them. He pulled out six pieces of parchment and stuffed them in his robes and cleaned up his mess.  
  
"Come on, Moony, we've got to get back. It's almost 5:30 and we've still got to teach him the halls more. Looks like he needs to learn the appetite, too. Want to ride back, cub?" Severus said, smirking. Time flew when he was running down the halls, meeting old friends, and just having fun.  
  
"Can I ride Papa Moony?" Harry asked Severus.  
  
"If Moony says it's ok." Severus said, looking at Moony who shrugged.  
  
"Okay. Just you have to hold on." Remus turned into Moony with a *pop* and Severus helped Harry to sit on Moony's back, because Moony was almost as tall as Harry.  
  
Severus turned into the Black Panther and both animals ran through the halls, taking the long ways so they could have more fun with Moony in the front and Felaw in the back to make sure Harry didn't fall off. Which he didn't.  
  
They ran into the Great Hall where Felaw and Moony stopped dead in their tracks.  
  
(I would SOOO love to end there, but I'll be nice this once and tell you what was there.)  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" signs were floating all around the room and a single table running down the hall held about 15 presents and a big green cake saying "Happy Birthday Harry! You're 4 Now!" in gold letters on it. Confetti was raining down everywhere and disappearing before hitting anyone and the whole staff was there. Auntie Ra, Auntie Minnie, Papa Albus, Unkie Filly and Auntie Poppy Harry recognized, but there were a few he didn't recognize.  
  
Felaw turned back into Severus and picked Harry off of Moony who turned to Remus and followed Severus inside.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" everyone said. They didn't yell because obviously Albus told them he was scared of loud noises or too many people at once.  
  
Harry was stunned. A birthday party? For him?! #Wow! # He thought.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Cool? Ugh? Whatever? It's ok? Pitiful? How do you feel about this? Send a review please! Thanks! Bai!  
  
I don't have any new reviews yet! It takes about a day and a half for them to get to me, so I'll hopefully have some more reviewing response ness at the next update! 


	5. Birthday Bash and Party Crash

Lupin: I will, I will, I will, I will, I will, I will, I will, Thanks!  
  
Tropic: Thank you! I am updating now!  
  
Princess Pearliest: Thank you, I will update now, and thank you. I love being the odd one out! I wanted Lily here, so here she is!  
  
Inkling1: Thank you, it's ok! I lose threads sometimes too! I love it when people tell me *what* I'm doing right, so thank you again! I feel the same way when I read other Severitus Challenges... Poor Harry-cub...  
  
Shadow-Mistress2: Thanks! Hope to see you again! I'll update...now!  
  
Zetes Hikari Yuuki: Thank you! I love the panther, too! That's why Sevvy is a panther, a' cause they're really protective and cool! I update whenever I can get enough typed up, okay? Thanks!  
  
gigglefish18: Thank you bunches! Yes, I will add you to the update list! And I'll put the link to it in the e-mail, Kay? Thankies!  
  
GrimmyD: Smanks! (Thanks)(Thanks) I'm continuing  
  
bluebird16211: I have one word, too! Thanks!  
  
kaelleigh: Thank you! I'm looking forward to seeing you too!  
  
Zaira-Draco: Yay! I love it when I have people that review lots! I'll have him almost normal soon, so he won't be "Poor Cub" for long... I wanted Harry to have 2 protectors for now, so thanks! I like Remy as an A-N-A-M-A- G-I too. Makes it more interesting! Thanks!  
  
Fallen Dragon: I will, I will... I am!  
  
Filodea: Thank you, Thank you, I totally agree!  
  
Jay: Thanks! I will!  
  
IF ANYONE WANTS TO BE ON THE UPDATE LIST, PLEASE E-MAIL kierakittykat@yahoo.com AND YOU WILL BE NOTIFIED WHENEVER THERE IS AN UPDATE!  
  
Thank you for reading this! I love the reviews and that you guys like it!  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
________________________________________________ Last time:  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry!" everyone said. They didn't yell because obviously Albus told them he was scared of loud noises or too many people at once.  
  
Harry was stunned. A birthday party? For him?! #Wow! # He thought. _______________________________________________________  
  
Remus put his hands on Harry's back and pushed him forward slightly to get the boy moving.  
  
Not a good idea. At all. Not a bit. You'll see why.  
  
Harry screamed and fell to the ground in a heap and put his hands over his head. He started to whimper slightly and shake on the ground.  
  
"Harry!" Severus exclaimed and picked up the heap on the floor and held it to his chest.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot about that!" Remus said. He took a step towards Severus and put a soothing hand on Harry's forehead. "Come on pup. You know I wouldn't hurt you on purpose, right?" Remus said in a calm voice.  
  
Harry was sobbing in Severus' robes, but stopped shaking as badly.  
  
Albus came over followed by McGonagall and stood beside Remus.  
  
"Harry? It's me, Papa Albus. Are you okay, Harry?" Albus asked.  
  
Harry nodded his head and looked up at Severus.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't hurt me, but you sneaked up on me and it scared me. Is this all for me?" Harry said looking at Remus.  
  
Albus nodded and Minerva smiled.  
  
"Do you like it?" Minerva asked.  
  
Harry nodded his head and smiled.  
  
"What do you want to start with: Presents or cake?" Albus asked.  
  
"I don't know. I've never haved a birthday party that I amember." Harry said. He moved around in his father's arms to where Severus was carrying Harry on his side with his arm around Harry's backside. Harry wrapped his arms around Severus' neck and put his head on the man's shoulder.  
  
"Well, I would like for him to have the presents first, and then the cake." Severus said.  
  
Harry nodded and smiled wide.  
  
"Hello. I'm sorry about what just happeneded. I'm Harry. Who are you?" Harry said to everyone. "I know Daddy and Papa Moony, Auntie Minnie, Papa Albus, Unkie Filly, Auntie Poppy, and I think that that's Auntie Rah, but I don't know the rest of you..." Harry babbled.  
  
"How-What-When?" Minerva stuttered.  
  
"I have no clue, Minerva. He noticed that I was Papa Moony and no one had told him at the time." Remus said. Severus put Harry down on the floor.  
  
"Hmm.... He may just have held on to those memories all these years. No worries." Albus said. "Now, this is Hagrid, and this is Professor Sinistra, and this is Professor Vector, and this is Professor Trelawney." Albus said, pointing to each person as he said their name.  
  
"Hello." Harry said shyly. He wasn't too scared around his mock-family, but around these others he wasn't too sure about them. Harry stepped behind his dad. Especially Hagrid. He was big. Bigger than Uncle Vernon. That scared him a lot.  
  
"Ello, 'Arry! 'Uo remember me?" the giant man, Hagrid, asked, walking up to Harry.  
  
"Err... I don't think so," Harry said slowly.  
  
"Awe, it's okay. You were jus' a baby las' time I saw you." Hagrid said. He smiled warmly and Harry stepped out from behind Severus, confident the giant man wouldn't hurt him.  
  
Harry reached up and took Severus' hand in one and Remus' in the other.  
  
"Now... about that cake?" Albus asked.  
  
"I see that young Harry will be in danger soon, Severus. He will face a horrible death in his near future. So horrible... I must go!" Trelawney sobbed and she left in a hurry.  
  
"Dad...?" Harry asked, skeptical of the strange woman.  
  
"She's the Divination teacher, Harry. She is supposed to see the future, but is not very good at it." Auntie Rah told him in a whisper as she knelt beside Harry.  
  
"Oh... ok..." Harry whispered back. He giggled softly.  
  
Auntie Rah smiled and said, "We need to get this party started," and she waved her wand. 'The Weird Sisters' started to play and Harry automatically loved their music.  
  
Severus walked over to the table, pulling Harry along with him.  
  
"Daaaad!" Harry said, almost toppling over when he was lightly jerked forward and accidentally let go of Remus' hand  
  
Severus turned around and caught Harry and carried him while he walked to the table, smiling.  
  
"Cake." He said.  
  
Remus went behind them, followed by all of the other teachers that had been talking to one another with goblets of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Oh... right!" Harry laughed.  
  
"Now, we sing." Unkie Filly said, standing on a bench so he was almost Severus' height.  
  
'The Weird Sisters' music was turned down as they sung "Happy Birthday" and made Harry make a wish.  
  
#I wish I could meet my mom...# Harry wished silently.  
  
He blew out all four candles in one breath, and asked for the music to start up again, and Remus immediately put the music back on despite the fact he didn't like it at all.  
  
"Harry! That's so incredible! Here, in the wizarding world, when you make a wish and you blow out *every* *Single* *Candle* you will get your wish within the next two days!" Auntie Minnie said smiling.  
  
"Really!?" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Really." Severus said. He smiled and cut the cake into pieces and gave one to each person.  
  
"Well, Severus, I never knew you had this side to you. I thought you were just a mean person out to get everyone that showed signs of happiness." Professor Vector said to the potion master. "Thank you for the cake." he added, taking a bite out of the baked good.  
  
"You're welcome, and by the way, I've always had this side to me. I just never have shown it. Remus and I have been friends since the age of seven and I also befriended Sirius and James. Peter Pettigrew... I could care less about." Severus said, giving a big piece of cake to Harry and getting one of his own.  
  
"Dad?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Severus asked, looking the boy in the eye.  
  
"Can I have some... ice cream?" Harry asked tentavely. Severus thought for a moment and then concluded that it wouldn't hurt anything. He also knew that if Harry didn't get his ice cream, the boy would probably pull away from him completely and never grow up a normal child.  
  
"Of course. Brevent." Severus said, pulling out his wand and flicking it once.  
  
A few seconds later, a house elf Harry remembered as Lika, appeared.  
  
"Lika, why did you not bring our lunch the last time I asked you?" Severus asked kindly, kneeling to se eye-to-eye with the house elf.  
  
"Master Dumbledore said not to. Lika must put Master Dumbledore's wishes over all. Lika is sorry." Lika put her head down.  
  
"Lika, it is ok. Will you please get Harry some ice cream?" Severus asked.  
  
"What kind would Master Harry like?" Lika asked.  
  
"Umm.... Chocolate please." Harry said kindly. The elf was as big as him!  
  
"Yes sir. Right away sir!" Lika squealed and ran off.  
  
"That's a very nice house-elf." Harry commented. "Very polite. I like her."  
  
"They're supposed to be. They have to be nice to their masters and do whatever they're told to do." Remus said, walking over.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked. He reminded himself that these people would want him to be himself and wouldn't beat him to keep himself from flinching as he asked the question.  
  
"I do not know." Remus laughed. "Something I never could find out. When you learn to read, you can go to the library and try to find that out." Harry mentally vowed that he would find out why house-elves had to do what they were told.  
  
"That reminds me, Remus. Will you take the job as Defense against the Dark Arts job this year?" Albus asked walking over.  
  
Harry grinned widely when he saw Lika silently come back up and give him a bowl of Chocolate Ice Cream and silently sneak back out.  
  
"Of course, Albus. I'd be delighted!" Remus said.  
  
"And Severus, what will you do with Harry during school hours?" Minerva asked.  
  
"He will stay in the classroom with me. He can learn the potions with the younger students and play with something or another when the older students are in class..." Severus said, patting Harry's head softly.  
  
As Severus patted Harry's head Harry accidentally spilled the chocolate ice cream all down his front in surprise of the motion and it landed with a *splat! * on the floor.  
  
And all over the adult's robes.  
  
"Uh oh." Harry said, looking at the mess.  
  
"What's Uh Oh, pup?" Remus asked. He looked down and saw the mess and burst out laughing.  
  
"What's so funny Remus?" Severus asked, looking down. Harry was covered in brown gooey stuff and so were the bottom of Albus, Remus, Minerva and his robes. Harry looked like a big brown glob and had Ice cream all over his face. His green eyes and jet-black hair made him look like a fudge-and- jelly-bean covered ice cream cone.  
  
"Harry..." Severus warned. Harry closed his eyes and bowed his head and flinched hard.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I was surprised at you patting my head and the bowl slipped! I'm sorry!" Harry babbled.  
  
Severus picked Harry up. "It's okay cub... I'm sorry I shouldn't have touched your head. It's okay. This can be cleaned up easily!"  
  
"Yes, Harry, watch." Albus said. He took out his wand and waved it and the ice cream was gone off the floor and all the robes and Harry. Harry put his hand on his arm and pulled it off, surprised he wasn't still sticky.  
  
"Wow! I wish I could be magic too." Harry said in awe.  
  
"You are, Harry." Minerva confirmed. She took a bite out of her cake and watched everyone as they spoke to one another all around the room.  
  
"Really? You never said I was magic too!" Harry squealed. Severus' ear started to ring.  
  
The doors to the Great Hall burst open and someone yelled "HARRY! SEVERUS! REMUS!"  
  
A woman with red hair and green eyes in pink robes was at the door holding a little girl that looked like she was about two or three in her arms.  
  
"Lily?" Severus and Remus asked at the same time.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry, couldn't resist the temptation! Why is Lily at the door? Who's the kid? When will Harry stop being Jittery? Where's Sirius going to come in? You'll find out later!  
  
Please Read and review!  
  
Author's Question: What's a Meprg? Or something likes that...? Please tell me!  
  
Thank you for reading!  
  
((November 11, 2003: Edited, spell-checked, yeah.)) 


	6. Lily Explains and a Sirius Plan

Anora: Oh. yuck. I won't, I promise you guys I will *NOT* put Mprg in here! I promise! And thank you!  
  
Princess Pearliest: You're welcome. I totally agree, and I plan to have fun with the way Sirius is going to come in here later. The kid is explained in this chapter. at least it should be. Thanks and I'm updating..now.  
  
Toria: I love it where I left it, don't you? Sorry, I just love cliffies. Thank you, and I'm updating now!  
  
Mikee: Thank you! Thank you, you're welcome, and I'm looking forward to writing about Lily and her.. Um. the kid. Yeah. The kid. No spoilers up here, sorry. Lol.  
  
Retvinzan: Thank you for telling me!  
  
Inkling1: I'm sorry. I'm a bad girl, huh? I'm updating now! No worries! Thank you! School won't be starting for a couple more chapters. I have to get Sev and Lily time in here and got to get Sirius in here, too and get him somewhere. I like the baby language, its fun to write, but it seems my spell-check don't like it too well. it says it's wrong. don't know why, though. Lol. You'll see what dear Lily is doing here in this chapter!  
  
Jay: I know what BUMP means and I'm surprised you do. You go to harrypotter message boards, don't you? And I think the tempting tidbits are explained here. Thanks!  
  
Blackrose1365: Ahh. that has been explained. Thank you though!  
  
Tropic: Yes, I like the wish thing too. It just came up and I thought it was cool. Thank you!  
  
Riley: Thank you. Sirius will be here within the next four chapters, don't worry too much! Cute nickname. but I think I'll make him Papa Pafoo though. (Yes, Pafoo. his second word.) Thank you, and Lily is explained here!  
  
Nemisis3: Yes, Do you not like the way I like to leave like that? I am quite fond of it! Thank you. Sirius is going to be here within the next four chapters, no worries! Lily is explaining here. and I do hate why Harry- cub is so nervous, don't worry, he will be as normal as possible here! Thanks for the MPRG explanation. I'm really memorizing it now!  
  
lilinfields: Thank you! I have no clue what you mean, but I'll pretend that I do. Lol. Thank you, I think I'll need it.  
  
ONWARDS! ___________________Last Time____________________  
  
A woman with red hair and green eyes in pink robes was at the door holding a little girl that looked like she was about two or three in her arms.  
  
"Lily!?" Severus and Remus asked at the same time.  
  
____________Now___________________________________  
  
Severus ran over to the woman.  
  
"Sev!" Lily hugged the child closer as she ran to meet the one she loved.  
  
Severus stopped and Lily ran into his arms and he held her and the child tight.  
  
"When. why. how." Severus asked.  
  
"I got here with Hali just a few minutes ago, Sev!" Lily was crying and put Hali down for a moment.  
  
Harry walked up to the little girl. All of the teachers were too stunned to do anything. Everyone except Remus who walked over to Harry and Hali.  
  
"Harry," Remus said softly, "This is Hali." Remus had just got the girls name when Lily said it, but didn't know if it was her child or not.  
  
Harry turned his head to the side a little and looked at the new girl.  
  
"Hello. I'm Harry." Harry looked at the girl really good. She had black hair just like his, but hers was curly and she had blue eyes. She looked more like his mother than his father with her soft skin and light tan.  
  
"I'm Hali." She said shyly. She played with her purple robes for a moment then looked at Harry. "You my brudder?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know." Harry said, shrugging.  
  
Lily had stopped crying and looked at her children. Hali walked over to Harry and held his hand. Harry jumped and looked at Hali in wonder, but then knew she couldn't hurt him and let her hold his hand. Lily walked over to Harry and kneeled down to his eye level.  
  
"Hello." He said politely.  
  
"Harry!" the woman exclaimed hugged her child and kissed his forehead.  
  
Severus saw Harry tense up and flinch, but Lily was oblivious. She was home, she didn't have to hide anymore, she had her husband back and had both of her children, she was now very carefree and she wanted to keep it that way!  
  
"Lily. you should know one thing about Harry." Severus said slowly, walking up to his wife.  
  
Hali let go of Harry's hand and just looked around at the huge room. She walked around and Dumbledore picked up the little girl and noticed that everyone was watching Lily as if she'd risen from the dead. (Which, some people really think she did.) Hali started to squirm, so he put the little girl back on the floor and she walked back to Severus, Lily, and Harry.  
  
"What is it?" Lily asked Severus.  
  
"He's been abused all these years." Severus said.  
  
Lily seemed not to have heard this statement, but Severus didn't want to spoil this moment so he watched the mother and son.  
  
Hali was watching this scene and walked over to the man that had hugged her mother.  
  
When he didn't notice her, she tugged on the man's robes. "Lo! Lo!" She yelled. Hali just barely reached the man's knee and it was all she could to get the man's attention.  
  
Severus looked shocked to see the little girl but picked her up anyway.  
  
"Hello. I'm Severus. What's your name?" Severus asked.  
  
"Hali Jade." The little girl said with a smile.  
  
#Lily's smile.# Severus thought.  
  
Remus walked over to Lily.  
  
"Lils, I think Harry here needs to breathe." Remus joked.  
  
"Remus!" Lily exclaimed. Harry squeezed out from his mother's hold just in time to not get squished because Remus was now Lily's captive.  
  
Harry walked over to his dad to see him holding Hali.  
  
"Dad!" Harry said with annoyance.  
  
"Hey, cub." Severus said as he picked up Harry with his free arm.  
  
"Dis your daddy?" Hali asked Harry.  
  
"Yep." Harry said. He hugged Severus around the neck and watched his mother greet everyone in the room with a hug.  
  
"She likes hugs, don't she?" Harry asked.  
  
"Looks like it, pup." Remus said walking over, massaging his neck. "That woman still has a death grip, huh?" Remus looked at Hali. "Hello, Hali." He said, holding out his arms to the little girl.  
  
"Hello." Hali held her arms out to Remus and he took her from Severus and held her on his side.  
  
"I'm Remus." He said.  
  
"Wee..Wee.muss." She tried to pronounce his name but couldn't. She had heard the name many times when her mother would talk about her past as they drove around in the United States, but had never actually tried to say the name and was very hard to pronounce for a three-year-old.  
  
"I call him Papa Moony." Harry said.  
  
"Can I calls you Papa Moony too?" Hali asked, giving Remus a sweet smile.  
  
"Well, sure!" Remus laughed.  
  
A light tapping of a spoon on glass was heard and everyone went quiet.  
  
"I think this party should be cancelled due to the surprise visit we have just received." Albus said. Some people nodded and most were still to shocked to do anything but stare.  
  
"I agree." Remus said loudly.  
  
Lily walked back over to Severus and her children with tears spilling down her face.  
  
"Will Miss Evans, Mr. Lupin, Miss Evans, Mr. Snape, and Mr. Snape please come to my office?" Albus asked. Everyone walked out of the room and the little group started for the Headmaster's office.  
  
"Lily? How did you get here?" Severus asked. Lily held Harry and walked with Severus' arm around her waist while Remus listened to Hali talk about Mississippi, where she used to live.  
  
"I used the Knight Bus, apparation, and floo." Lily said softly.  
  
"When did you get here?" Severus asked with concern.  
  
"Can we wait till we get in the headmaster's office?" Lily asked as they neared the Gargoyle.  
  
"Okay. Pixie Styx." Severus said and the large Gargoyle sprang to the side. They all started to walk up the spiraling staircase, Hali's voice echoeing off of the stone walls as they reached the door.  
  
"Dad. is that mum?" Harry asked Severus.  
  
"Yes, Harry. This is your mum." Sev said.  
  
"Really? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Harry asked as he hugged his mother.  
  
"Lily. It's so good to see you after all these years." Albus said as the group walked into his office. Harry wondered how the old guy got there before he did, but Harry didn't worry about it too long.  
  
"It feels wonderful to be here again." Lily responded as she sat down on the large leather sofa in front of Albus' desk.  
  
"You know we have many questions for you, Miss Snape." Albus said, looking over his half-moon glasses with his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yes, I know. Would you like for me to start at the beginning?" Lily asked.  
  
"That's the best place to start." Remus said. Severus took the right side of the couch with Harry on his lap. Lily said next to him with Sev's arm around her and Remus sat on the left side with Hali sleeping in his arms.  
  
"Well. okay. James and I of course went into hiding with Harry. Contrary to popular belief, we did not use Sirius as out secret keeper. Please, no questions until I finish." Lily warned as Remus' mouth opened to say something. "We used Peter as our secret keeper because we thought Sirius was too obvious and at that point we thought Remus was the spy. I'm truly sorry Remus."  
  
Remus shook his head. "It's okay. It was the most obvious answer. I would have suspected me too."  
  
Lily looked relieved and continued her story. "Severus and I kept meeting each other in secret. I know, we weren't really supposed to, but we did because we loved each other. We would sometimes spend the night over at his mansion, and James knew we were meeting so he didn't mind at all.  
  
Well, I got pregnant with Hali a month before Voldemort decided he wanted us killed. Peter must have been the spy because Voldemort knew exactly where we were. I used a charm that I made myself that will deflect any curse, and put it over Harry and myself. When the Killing Curse deflected onto Voldemort and killed him, I transfigured my teapot into a perfect image of myself dead so people would think I really was dead." Lily paused for a moment.  
  
"I'm truly sorry." She added. "When I heard Sirius come in through the door and yell, I left Harry there after I put that scar on his forehead to make people think he was the one that killed Voldemort. I left him because I knew he would take care of Harry and I ran to Albus to ask for help getting a new identity and place to stay."  
  
Severus and Remus looked sharply at Dumbledore, but the man was choosing a lemon drop out of one of his many trinkets. He offered some to his company, but only Harry took one.  
  
"The reason I wanted to do this was that I knew that people would come looking for me, Harry, and Hali if they knew that I was still alive and that I had killed Voldemort. We would've been in so much danger. I needed to absolutely know for a fact that Voldemort was dead before I could come back to my baby boy and my only love. I'm sounding like a storybook character but this is true. I have not had any contact with anyone here except an owl or two a year from Albus." Lily paused to wipe tears from her eyes.  
  
"I heard from Albus that Harry was having troubles and that he was here now and I decided to come back and see exactly what troubles were being caused. I took the Knight Bus, Floo, and Apparation here and arrived about." Lily looked at her watch for a moment, "An hour ago. What was wrong with my little boy?" Lily took Harry in her arms and hugged him and just sat there holding him. "Any questions you would like answered?"  
  
"Yes, is Hali mine?" Severus asked. The question had been bugging him ever since he saw the girl in Lily's arms and he desperately needed to know the truthful answer.  
  
"Of course she's yours, Severus! I wouldn't see anyone but you!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Lily kissed Severus and Remus started to gag.  
  
"Hey, Moony, at least I can get a girl!" Severus said, slapping Remus on the back of the head lightly.  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault girls are scared of my looks, is it?" Remus said, running a hand through his hair and grinning.  
  
"Of course it's not, Remus, of course it's not." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, Lily, do you wish to stay in England or go back to America?" Albus asked.  
  
"I want to stay here if it is okay with everyone." Lily said softly.  
  
By now Harry was asleep and happy that he had his parents back.  
  
"Lily, I have been waiting for you to come back to us for years, I would like nothing more than you to stay here." Severus said truthfully, holding Lily's hand in his.  
  
"Okay, where will Lily, Hali and Harry be staying?" Remus asked.  
  
"They can come and stay at Snape Manor." Severus suggested.  
  
"Okay, then it is settled. Severus, you can take your family back to Snape Manor and they can get settled in. When will you be going?" Albus said, folding his hands together happily.  
  
"Hmm. how about tomorrow?" Severus asked Lily.  
  
"Can Remus help? Where's Sirius?" Lily asked.  
  
Remus looked down sadly at the three-year old girl in his arms.  
  
"Remus, where is Sirius?" Lily asked again.  
  
"In Azkaban." Remus replied in a whisper.  
  
"AZKABAN!?" Lily exclaimed. "Why?"  
  
"He killed 13 Muggers and Peter." Severus said.  
  
"Peter was the Secret Keeper. Sirius thought James and I were dead." Lily started to cry. "Sirius was like, my brother, you know?"  
  
Remus took Harry from Severus as Severus took Lily and started to comfort her.  
  
"Peter's not dead." Lily suddenly said, bolting upright.  
  
"What?" Albus asked.  
  
"No. I saw him in the school when I was walking up here. He's an Animagus. A rat." Lily said, looking at the Headmaster.  
  
"Well, we must find him quickly and get Sirius out of Azkaban then." Remus said snarling. "That rat will be given the Dementors Kiss if it is the last thing I do."  
  
"Lily, will you please take Hali and Harry down to my rooms and let them sleep. We all know they need it and Peter may want to harm them if he saw you. No one or thing can get through the portrait hole. Severus, take Felaw around the school and look for Worm tail. Remus, you please have Moony help Felaw catch the rat. We will get Padfoot back. Alive if you will." Dumbledore said.  
  
How was that? Hope you liked it, and tell me what you think in a Review! They tell me if I should continue so puh-lease review! Thanks for reading! I don't think Hali will be too much of a Mary-Sue, because she will be very important later on.  
  
Katzy  
  
((November 11, 2003: edited, spell checked, the whole sha-bang.)) 


	7. New Rooms and New Revalations

Hey-a everyone! I'm back! Am I updating enough? Hope so, because I'm not going to be able to update like this when I get back in school! Here are my review responses:  
  
athenakitty: Yes, and shh.... *whisper* yes...  
  
Jay: Okay, I get it now, thank you and I'm bringing post right...now!  
  
Tropic: Thank you, I got it off of www.babynames.com. I forgot what it means though... Lol...I'm continuing, no worries, thanks!  
  
Mikee: Thanks. I said in there that good ol' Sev noticed Harry tense up somewhere in there, but Vernon was the abuser. Petunia watched and laughed. Meanies. And yes, he knows Lily is his mother and he remembers her slightly. Thank you, I'll clear that up in this chapter. Thank you!  
  
GrimmyD: Love the name! Thank you, I'm updating nowerz!  
  
Cerberis: Thank you, it means a lot to me that you make this an exception! I hope that I do keep this going great! Thank you!  
  
lilinfields: Hello again! Ah. Yes. I think Hali is acting kind of corny, but I know a good number of little ones that do that. Asking WAY too many questions. Thank you mochas!  
  
Lady Of The Flame: Kool nickname. Dumbledore knew of Severus' Animagus form, and in this story, werewolves are automatically Animagus. As for him knowing the nicknames, let's just say that he heard them calling each other that. *wink* He just now found out that Peter was a rat. As for Padfoot, I'm working on that. I'll clear it up in the story later on... hopefully this chapter. Thanks!  
  
Helena: Oh, I haven't sent them off yet. I left them in Dumblydore's office *wink* thank you for reminding me though.  
  
Toria: Thank you! I'm updating, don't worry! I'm alive! I hate cliffies when I'm reading but love writing them too. Something in common, Yay! Well, here's chappie seven!  
  
Layce74: Thank you, here's more, so you can read it if you want to!  
  
ONWARDS!  
  
__))__))__))__))__))__))__))__Last Time))__))__))__))__))__))__))__ "Lily, will you please take Hali and Harry down to my rooms and let them sleep. We all know they need it and Peter may want to harm them if he saw you. No one or thing can get through the portrait hole. Severus, take Felaw around the school and look for Worm tail. Remus, you please have Moony help Felaw catch the rat. We will get Padfoot back. Alive if you will." Dumbledore said. __))__))__))__))__))__))__))__NOW__))__))__))__))__))__))__))__  
  
Lily stood up and Remus placed both children in her arms.  
  
"He's so light." Lily whispered.  
  
"He's malnourished. Lily, he's been abused all these years. He's-" Severus started to explain, but Lily cut him off.  
  
"What?" she hissed. "Malnourished? Abused? Who did this?"  
  
"The Dursely's." Remus said.  
  
"Why wasn't he with you Severus?" Lily asked.  
  
"Dumbledore thought it best if he didn't grow up being the Boy Who Lived but as a normal non magical little boy." Severus said with a sigh.  
  
"Lily, I had no idea that this had happened before Arabella Figg told me." Albus said reassuringly.  
  
"Lily, he's okay now. A little bit jittery among people he doesn't know, namely everyone except Remus, Albus, and I, and his injuries are all healed up." Severus said. Remus turned into Moony and walked down the steps of Albus' office as Severus followed him. Lily stayed behind looking at her two children.  
  
"We'll be back as soon as we find him." Severus called.  
  
"Lily, you may go on to Severus' rooms if you want to. You don't have to stay here." Albus said to Lily. "I need to get ready for September anyway."  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster, for everything you have done for me and my family." Lily said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Anytime, Lily. I am only too happy to help." Albus said with a smile.  
  
Down on the stairs, Severus was waiting for Lily.  
  
#I'll tell her now. # He thought.  
  
#you'd better. # Remus' thoughts said in Sev's head.  
  
#Go awaaay...# Sev whined in his head.  
  
#Ok. Just for now. # Remus responded, humor evident in his thoughts.  
  
Lily came walking down the stairs carefully as to not wake the sleeping girl and boy in her arms that weighed just about nothing.  
  
"Lily..." Severus said softly.  
  
"Sev, I've missed you so much it hurt!" Lily said lovingly as she walking into the man's arms.  
  
#Oh, I've missed you so much over the years, Sev. Hail's been asking where her daddy was. All the other little kids at the parks had both their parents playing with them and now we can all be together now. No more worrying... Only us. You, Me, Harry, Hali, Remus, and Sirius, one big, happy family. # Lily thought.  
  
"I've missed you too, Lils." Severus said as he wiped her tears away.  
  
Lily closed her eyes and Severus kissed her fully on the lips until they broke away for air.  
  
"I love you Lily." Severus said. "Always have and I always will."  
  
"I love you Sev. In the past, present and future. I still have my ring." the woman said. Severus had his arms around her waist as she carried Hali on her left side, the girl's head on her mother's shoulder and Harry on her right side with his head on her other shoulder.  
  
Severus gently picked Hali up out of Lily's arms and cradled his daughter.  
  
Lily showed Severus her wedding ring.  
  
Severus showed Lily his band and they both smiled at each other.  
  
For Lily and Severus were married. They had married in secret, but nonetheless, married. They both loved that fact, too.  
  
Severus kissed Lily again and looked at the sleeping figure in his arms.  
  
#my daughter...# he marveled.  
  
The child looked so peaceful when she was asleep. She had his hair with red highlights when the flames lit it up. Hali had Lily's facial features, but looked like she was going to have Severus' temper. It was just a feeling, but somehow, Severus knew that Hali was to have his temper.  
  
Already, Severus was feeling protective of the little girl. So small, so sweet, so unprotected. Severus vowed to never let anyone hurt his family again. Not when he just put it back together.  
  
"We need to get them to bed." Lily said abruptly.  
  
"You too. You look tired." Severus commented.  
  
The potions master opened the Gargoyle and stepped out while Lily followed him and they both walked to the Dungeons.  
  
#How's married life going to be with you Sev? # Remus's voice called in Severus' mind.  
  
#Wonderful. # He responded with a smile. #Are you going to live in Snape Manor with us once we get Sirius back? #  
  
#Really? Can I? # Remus asked.  
  
#Sure. Lily doesn't mind, I'm sure, and Harry and Hali will need SOMEONE to teach them the way of the Marauders! # Sev answered. #Merlin knows Lily won't let me, so I will let you two teach them. #  
  
#okay. Where do you think that rat will be hiding? # Moony questioned.  
  
#Try the Astronomy Tower, Gryffindor Tower and the kitchens. #  
  
#Will do. Make sure Lily and the kids are in bed when you leave. #  
  
#Okay. See you in a few. #  
  
#All right. #  
  
Severus walked up to the portrait of a Lily Flower and thought to it as if he were talking to it, #Veratiserum# and the portrait hole opened up and Lily stepped inside.  
  
"What did you do to make it open up?" she asked. She looked around the room and wrinkled her nose at the sight.  
  
The room's walls were stone, just like the rest of the school, but the ceiling was painted green and the walls had a silvery hue to them. A fire was blazing on the left with a green circular rug in front of it and a door was a few feet away from the fire mantle. The corner to her left contained a book case with many different colored and sized books with a picture of a black panther on the top of the case. In front of the fire was a green leather couch with a wooden table next to it with a book called "Many Potions for the Advanced".  
  
A large fern grew by the wall next to the couch and book cases lined the wall behind the couch and on the wall next to it. Lily looked to her right and a hallway led to four doors that were all closed. The doorway was green on the lining and a rug was on the floor of the hallway. It also was green.  
  
"Thought the password to it." he responded, leading her to the hallway and to a door on the right hand side and opened it.  
  
"What's the password?" Lily inquired as she stepped in the room behind her husband.  
  
"Veratiserum." He said simply as he pulled the sheets back and laid Hali on the bed and charmed it bigger.  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Lily said softly.  
  
Severus looked around the room and smiled.  
  
The walls were blue with little clouds at the top. A large bed (About a Queen size) was on the wall directly from the doorway and had red sheets on it. The pillows were silver and Lily lay Harry next to Hali and covered both children with the sheets. The floor had silver carpeting and shelves were on the walls. A little cauldron was on the highest shelf with bottles of different ingredients that Severus knew no combination would hurt children in any way. A trunk lay at the bottom of the bed and another lay on the left side of the room. Stuffed animals and Harry's birthday presents lined the walls.  
  
"Room's nice. Did you decorate?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yep. Did I do a good job?" Severus said with a smile.  
  
"Wonderful. Now I'll just lie down and take a little nap with these cuties while you and Remus find that murdering traitor." lily said as she hugged Severus.  
  
"You do that. Where did you last see him?"  
  
"In the hallway next to the Great Hall. Looked like he was going towards the Transfiguration classroom." lily said, pulling out of the hug and taking off her cloak and her black boots. She pulled out her wand and muttered a charm and her pink robes turned into an overlarge green shirt and black shorts that Severus recognized as his.  
  
"Those are mine!" Severus laughed.  
  
"And they're so comfy!" Lily exclaimed as she climbed over her Harry in the bed making sure to not wake him, and settling in behind both children. She lay on her side with her arm over both kids.  
  
Harry was already beginning to look more like Severus. The little boy was beginning to get bigger and his face was looking sharper. More like Severus and less like James. Harry's hair was down to his chin now and was darker black and thicker. It curled slightly at the ends and was all around his head in tangles.  
  
"I'm sure. Sleep tight, I'll be back later." Severus said. He kissed Hali's forehead, Lily's lips, and Harry's forehead and walked out of the room.  
  
#Find him yet? # Snape asked Lupin.  
  
#No, but I think he's totally in the Gryffindor Common Room.# Remus said.  
  
#Just great. Well, the password is Hackey Sack. I'll meet you there.# Sev thought turning into Felaw.  
  
Felaw ran through the corridors and met Moony at the Fat Lady's portrait.  
  
Moony turned into Remus and said the password. He ran through turning back into Moony as Felaw quietly stalked behind him.  
  
Sure enough, a big, fat rat was asleep in front of the fire. All of the Gryffindors were at home, so he was not afraid to get caught. Cheese, crackers, bowls, candy wrappers, chocolate frogs, and other foods were all over the place, and pieces of parchment were all over the desks.  
  
#You get behind the chair and I'll grab him.# Severus said.  
  
#No! Stun him.# Moony said quickly.  
  
Felaw's eyes widened in surprise and he thought about it. If he went and picked up the rat by his teeth, Peter would turn back into human and probably kill Moony and him. But if he stunned the traitor, he wouldn't be able to move and they could take him to Dumbledore with no problems.  
  
#Of course. Why didn't I think of that?# Felaw asked, mentally hitting himself in the forehead.  
  
#Cause I'm the smart one. You're the one that makes the ideas. I just change them to where they make sense.#  
  
Moony quickly popped and turned into Remus and shouted "STUPIFY!" as he pointed his wand at the rat. It suddenly stopped moving at all and Felaw grabbed it in his mouth and ran to the door.  
  
#Where are you going?# Moony asked.  
  
#Dumbledore.# Felaw thought as he disappeared around the corner.  
  
#Okay.# Moony thought and he ran after him.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()(Dumbledore's Office )()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Felaw put Worm tail on the ground, turned back into the evil Potions Master, picked up the rat, and said the password. The Gargoyle opened up and Severus leaped up the stairs.  
  
"Albus! I've gotten him! Remus is coming and we've got to go to the..." Severus trailed off when he saw who was with the Headmaster.  
  
"Minister Fudge. How are you?" Severus asked, placing the rat in his pocket.  
  
"Very good, thank you Professor. Now, Albus, what did you wish to talk to me about?" Fudge asked the Headmaster.  
  
Minister Cornelius Fudge sat on the couch in front of Dumbledore's desk in deep purple robes. He looked annoyed at having to be in the Headmaster's office and held a cup of tea in his hand with his wand sticking out of his pocket.  
  
"Severus, please sit down. Cornelius, I am afraid you have put an innocent man in Azkaban." Albus said calmly. Severus sat on the other end of the couch and glared at the Minister of magic.  
  
"Nonsense. Every person in Azkaban is guilty. Who do you suspect?" Fudge asked.  
  
Remus silently slipped inside the room and sat in an armchair beside Severus.  
  
"Sirius Black." Remus said.  
  
"What? You must be joking, Headmaster. Sirius Black is a guilty man. We all know that! He killed Peter Pettigrew and he blew up that street!" Fudge explained. "What proof do you have?"  
  
"Who has him?" Albus asked the two other men in the room.  
  
"Sev." Remus said.  
  
Severus pulled out the stunned rat and his wand. He whispered something under his breath and tapped the rodent hard on the head twice and it turned into a fat man with brown hair. The man's robes were black and his boots were worn out. On his right hand, his pointer finger was cut off into a stub of a finger.  
  
"Cornelius, I believe this is Peter Pettigrew. Note the finger on his right hand is missing." Albus said.  
  
"Oh my... yes, yes, I do think Sirius Black must be taken out of Azkaban... we need to set a trial date." Fudge said. He was shocked to see the man on the floor clearly asleep.  
  
"I do think you're right." Albus said with his eyes twinkling madly.  
  
"One problem." Severus said.  
  
"What is that?" Remus asked.  
  
"Is Sirius still sane?" Sev whispered.  
  
@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@)@  
  
Oh... good question, Sev dear! How was this chapter? Good? Bad? Tell me anything! I even take flames though I have no clue what they are!  
  
Please review! I love it when you review! It makes me all Happy!  
  
Thanks!  
  
Katzy 


	8. Azkaban and Dementors

Disclaimer:  
  
Official-Looking Dude in Black: Ma'am why are you making a story that deals with the Harry Potter Characters? Do you own them?  
  
Me: Harry Potter? *Sifts through many filed* Harry potter..... H.... A... R... R... Y.. .P... O... T... T... E.. .R..... *looks up* Nope! You may want to ask J. K. Rowling or Warner brothers if they do! O.L.D.I.B: Ok. Do you own any other characters? Me: *Sifts through files again for many minutes* Nope, sorry. Ask Harry Potter. He's down the hall. O.L.D.I.B: Thank you. Me: Don't come back. O.L.D.I.B: ok. Bye.  
  
NOTE TO EVERYONE: I WILL HAVE CHAPTERS COMING OUT AT LEAST TWO TIMES A WEEK IF I CAN!!! YAY!!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Athenakitty: I love your questions! I should put them at the beginning of my chapters if I can for suspicion! Can I? Please? here's your answers: yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, maybe. (don't know for sure yet...)  
  
Toria: Thank you! I am! Lol... I think it's a great place to end! Lol  
  
Princess Pearliest: Thanks. you are entitled to your opinion. Lily is here for an important reason. She'll be gone for a chapter or two helping out Sirius, so that will give Sev and Harry some bonding time. Will that help you's? Hope so! Thank you for reading! As for the Dursely's.... I'll wait for Sirius to help on that one... *evil grin* Thanks for being open and honest! I like that!  
  
lilinfields: Thank you, thank you. I don't think I'll put slash in this... I'll have some Characters that J.K. have already made be in here as Siri and Remus' girlfriends... hope you don't mind too much!  
  
Sky Renae Snape: Thank you. Here's more! Welcome to my boggled mind and have a nice stay!  
  
Angel Snape: I know it. Don't you just love my evil mind? I'm sorry... I'll try not to make TOO many cliffies... Thank you!  
  
Herm95: Thank you! I'll have chapters out as quickly as I can. I read fan fiction also, so I have to read, go on chats, and write... Thank you! I find this interesting as well... my mind is interesting, isn't it? Err.... well... I don't think I should have anyone really... helping me write it... Sorry! My teachers say I have a colorful imagination too, and this is my way of releasing all of my color ness and I wouldn't feel.... right... if I had someone writing this with me. Thanks for reading! Hope to see you again.  
  
kangaroo: Thank you so much! I'm updating now. Sirius will be better... later... Can't promise that it'll be now, but he will be better later! Thanks!  
  
LAST TIME:  
  
"Oh my... yes, yes, I do think Sirius Black must be taken out of Azkaban... we need to set a trial date." Fudge said. He was shocked to see the man on the floor clearly asleep.  
  
"I do think you're right." Albus said with his eyes twinkling madly.  
  
"One problem." Severus said.  
  
"What is that?" Remus asked.  
  
"Is Sirius still sane?" Sev whispered. NOW:  
  
"Good question, Remus. One I want to find out myself. Cornelius, is it possible for us to take him out immediately and keep him here until the trial? No need to send anyone in, we know he didn't kill Peter, and Poppy, Severus, and Remus should keep him in line." Dumbledore asked in a tone that left no room for argument.  
  
"Err... I suppose so. When will we leave?" Fudge asked nervously.  
  
"Now." Remus suggested.  
  
"I agree. It is best for us to get him out immediately. Will you have someone lower the wards so we can apparate immediately?" Albus asked.  
  
"Right... of course..." Fudge said. He knelt down to the fire and threw some floo powder in the fire and said. "Jazlynne"  
  
An African woman's head popped into the fire immediately and looked curiously at the room.  
  
"Yes Minister?" She asked in a Jamaican accent.  
  
"We need the wards on Azkaban to be lifted. I am sending Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Remus Lupin to retrieve Sirius Black from his cell to be transferred to Hogwarts until a date is set for a trial." Fudge said hurriedly. #I am going to be kicked out of office.... this had better work...# he thought.  
  
"Yes Sir, right away." The woman said. Her head popped out of the fire and Fudge looked around. Remus was looking anxious, Albus was smiling widely, and Severus looked like he was a schoolboy again because his smile looked like it would break his face.  
  
"Well? Let's go!" Remus said, hopping from his seat and walking to the door. Severus followed him.  
  
"Yes... Of course... come on then..." Fudge said quietly. He was in shock. #I've sent an innocent man to prison.. I hope he's still sane and that no one kicks me out of office for this... maybe if I give him all the money he needs and his house back.... and his job back... #  
  
Remus bounded down the stairs, turned into Moony, and ran to down the halls towards the doors to the 'outside world' as Severus called it. Felaw quickly followed.  
  
#You think we can get Sirius to do this too?# Felaw asked Moony.  
  
#OF course. He'll be only too delighted to.# Moony said.  
  
A few moments later, both animals had turned back into human and were waiting for Fudge to get to the doors.  
  
"You think he's sane?" Remus asked Severus  
  
"If I know Padfoot well enough, I would say 'yes'. He's probably already found a way to keep himself sane." Severus responded.  
  
He saw Fudge and Albus walking up the hall, deeply immersed in a conversation.  
  
"Well, Sirius has been away for... three years isn't it?" Albus was asking.  
  
"Yes... yes... three years. How about the money he hadn't gotten for three years, his home, his job, all charges dropped, his house-elf, and all his horses back?" Fudge was asking.  
  
"Montgomery, Arabia, Midnight, and Arabic are all dead now, Cornelius." Albus reminded the Minister.  
  
"Oh... yes, of course. We can get him new horses then." Cornelius babbled as he walked through the doors and to the gates.  
  
#Sickening.# Remus thought to Severus in rage.  
  
#I know, but doesn't that sound nice? We can get probably *Five* years worth of money from him, and maybe more...# Severus thought to Remus with a smirk.  
  
#Severus! Where do you get these ideas?# Remus scolded, but was smiling all the same.  
  
#Sirius.# Severus thought.  
  
They were at the gates and they all apparated. To Azkaban.  
  
The place itself was horrifying. Tall walls with little holes all in it, supposedly for windows or air holes. Rocks were all around the tiny island as if protecting it. Severus and Remus felt as if their souls were being filled with ice, and they knew that if they could, they would never meet this place ever again.  
  
#Sirius is in...there?# Remus asked Severus with fear evident in his voice.  
  
Severus nodded and started to walk towards the building.  
  
#Do you know how to do a Patronus?# Severus asked.  
  
# Yep.# Remus said. Fudge and Dumbledore followed the two younger men and held their wands out.  
  
"It should be about time for the Dementors to be going to where ever they sleep." Fudge said, his voice wavering.  
  
"I see. Do you know which cell you put Sirius in?" Severus snapped. This man *certainly* was not one of his favorite people.  
  
"Second floor, third cell to the right of thee staircase." Fudge said.  
  
They opened the entrance door, and everyone shivered when they saw what was inside.  
  
Blood, vomit, human waste, and gruel was all over the floor. Screams were heard everywhere and a chill that went straight to everyone's bones was felt.  
  
#How can he still be sane?# Remus asked. Severus, who had been here before, walked up the stairs that was to his right and just answered #Padfoot.#  
  
Remus' eyes went wide and he hurried his pace.  
  
"Albus, where is Peter?" Remus asked.  
  
"In my pocket." Albus said cheerfully.  
  
#How can he be cheerful when he's here?# Severus asked.  
  
#A gift. He's a strange man, Sev.# Remus answered.  
  
Severus lit his wand and pointed it to the door and opened it, cringing when he heard what he did.  
  
"Save me! Please take me away from here!"  
  
"Just kill me now! I don't deserve to live!"  
  
"Why? Why am I here?"  
  
Screams. Screams of pain, torture, loneliness, howls of desperation, and howls of... dogs?  
  
"Padfoot!" Remus exclaimed as he ran three cells down and collapsed at the door.  
  
What met them, no one expected. A shaggy black dog was huddled in a corner looking at the intruders. Blood was on the walls, and empty bowls littered the floor. Scratch marks were on the walls as well.  
  
"Sirius? Sirius, can you hear me?" Albus asked.  
  
"Alohamora." Fudge said.  
  
Albus walked into the cell and looked at the dog. "Sirius?" He repeated.  
  
The canine looked at Remus, to Severus, to Albus, and finally to Fudge and he tried to stand up. "No." Remus said. "Just turn back to Sirius and we'll carry you to Hogwarts. Okay?"  
  
Padfoot wearily blinked and turned back into his human form. His robes were torn all over the place, his whole body was just skin and bone, and his hair was greasy and clung to his head. Blood was all over his body and he reeked.  
  
Severus picked up Sirius and was amazed at how light he was. He turned and walked out of the cell.  
  
Dementors were coming. Remus knew it, because he started to hear screaming. It was himself, transforming into the hideous werewolf he was. Agonizing pain and screams and clawing at himself from the pain.  
  
"Come on, Dementors are coming. They must know we're here." Remus said.  
  
"They'll listen to. me... I am the one...that...gives the ...err...orders....so. I will just...err...tell them into to hurt us... and they'll um... go away." Fudge spluttered.  
  
"Of course. Please do. We'll be at Hogwarts.." Remus said as he followed Severus out the cell and into the stairwell.  
  
#He'd better live.# Remus thought to Severus.  
  
#Yes. Or they will find themselves in much trouble. I want my children to grow up with both god fathers.# Sev thought back.  
  
#both?#  
  
#you are a godfather too.# Severus said. The surprised expression on Remus' face made him smirk and laugh out loud.  
  
They got outside and heard Fudge scream "LUUPPIINN!! SNAPE! HELP!"  
  
Severus almost dropped Sirius as he tried to turn around and run at the same time.  
  
#What now?# Severus thought.  
  
#Probably scared of the little bunnies running around in his head.# Remus thought.  
  
#You're better at Patronuses. You go help him.# Severus laughed.  
  
Remus started to run to the building again.  
  
#A werewolf helping the Minister of Magic with a Dementor problem. How quaint.#  
  
#When you're done, why don't you ask for a Order of Merlin?#  
  
#I just may do that. Oh... bloody hell...# Remus thought with dread.  
  
#What?# asked Severus  
  
#Come in here... It's horrible!# Remus exclaimed.  
  
Severus ran to the problem with great speed. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the sight before him. Fudge was on the ground, cowering in whatever awful memories he was reliving. Albus was still standing, trying to ward off about thirty Dementors at a time in front of the 'All Mighty Minister of Magic'. Remus was beside Albus trying to ward off the Dementors, and each and every one of them had their hoods down. Bad sign.  
  
#They are so ugly.# Severus thought, trying to push down his bad memories and taking out his wand after putting Sirius on the ground.  
  
Their faces were grey. Wrinkles were all over them as if they had been Decayed in water for about thirty years but the skin had never come off. Black holes were on their faces instead of eyes and they had no mouths. only one big hole that never shut closed. The Dementors hands were just like their faces, all lifeless and grey and wrinkly.  
  
Severus tried to think of a happy moment in his life, and finally found one.  
  
Lily, Hali, Harry, and himself, just earlier today. Was it really just yesterday he'd found his son? Was it really just today he'd found his wife and daughter at the doors to the Great Hall? He was so happy when he held his daughter for the first time in his life...  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Severus bellowed, putting a lot of power into the spell.  
  
A white panther came out of his wand and attacked the Dementors the same time Remus' wolf came out of his wand. As one, they made the Dementors swoop away, covering their heads with their hoods again.  
  
"Come on, Fudge, Albus, we've got to get Sirius out of here." Remus said, helping the Minister up as Severus picked up Sirius again.  
  
They got outside and apparated to the gates to Hogwarts.  
  
They had Sirius back, Harry, Lily, and Hali. Things were going great!  
  
Or so they thought.  
  
_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_) Woo Hoo! Seven Pages!  
  
Sorry! I had to do that! Hmm... what oh what can happen now? I'm sorry for the delay, but I had a little bit of Writer's Block.. Please Review! They make me happy! Suggestions are very welcome!  
  
Thanks for reading, Katzy 


	9. Hospital, Jars, and Tickeling

Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't updated recently. We've been painting my room, shopping for furniture, and totally redoing my room and I haven't had time to even type anything before now, because my computer was disconnected because of the paint on the wall. Here's another chapter!  
  
Chapter Queries: (Compliments of athenakitty) are they going to help Sirius? Will there be more children? If so, will there be twins? Triplets? Why were the Dementors after Fudgie?  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Tropic: Thanks. I don't think he's able to make a Patronus either. I'm probably going to get him kicked out of office soon... Thanks. I like my cliffies.  
  
Kangaroo: Why thank you! Thanks, I'm glad I'm an exception! I'll update as much as I can! He's okay... or will be at least...Lol. Agreed. Happiness forever! Thanks. I like my evilness. It's unique. I know exactly what bad things are in Fudge's mind....*evil laugh* Thanks. I'm updating now.  
  
Mikee: Thank you so very much for every comment and compliment! Dursely's.... visit... I think those two words are next to each other in another chapter in the future. And I see Sirius along with Lily and Severus and Remus.  
  
Arch-Nemesis: Thank you! You're on my list now! Sirius will eventually get better.  
  
Lilinfields: Thank you! Hali will get her in time and out time! Mother/daughter bondings will be in here, as well as father/son and godfather/son bonding. Father/daughter and mother/son are in here too. Bondings, that is.  
  
Athenakitty: Thanks. I love you're queries! I changed them just a little bit. I'm not sure if there should be more children... but they WILL help Sirius. As for the Dementors after Fudge, That was just because he tried to be brave but had bad memories. He was being stupid, to out it simply.  
  
Princess Pearliest: Thank you x a bunches! Again, there will be enough time between each character and Harry! Thank you for the insights! I love it when people tell me what I'm doing right and wrong! Thanks again and I'm updating now!  
  
MarsMoonStar: Thanks!  
  
)()()()()()()()()(LAST TIME)(()()()()()()()()( They got outside and apparated to the gates to Hogwarts.  
  
They had Sirius back, Harry, Lily, and Hali. Things were going great!  
  
Or so they thought. ()()()()()()(NOW()))()()()()()()  
  
Severus ran to the Hospital Wing with Sirius in his arms as fast as he could. Albus had Fudge floating behind him as he tried to stay beside Severus and Sirius.  
  
#I'll run ahead and get Pomfrey. # Moony offered as he ran ahead.  
  
#All right. Thank you. # Severus thought back.  
  
#No need to thank me. I'm as worried as you. #  
  
#Okay. Tell her to get two beds ready and get Dreamless Sleep, Pepper Up, Chocolate, and Skele-Mend ready beside one, Pepper Up, Dreamless Sleep, and Chocolate beside the other.# Severus thought, making a list of possible injuries and other things Sirius would have or need.  
  
#Okay. # Moony assured. #He'll be all right, Sev. I know it. Sirius won't let anything get him down. #  
  
#I hope so...# Severus thought, taking a better look at Sirius than he did before. The man looked pretty bad. His whole body was pale, almost grey. His head lolled around as Severus ran. His hair was really long, down to his lower back and he was muddy and his body was caked with blood here and there. His body was skin and bone, as if he hadn't gotten a good meal in years. #which is probably true# Severus mused. Sirius' hair was greasy and matted. His robes were torn and could barely be called robes. More like rags. Sirius reeked and really needed a good bath or shower.  
  
Severus reached the door and saw Madam Pomfrey just finishing putting vials of potions on tables beside beds. She rushed over and pushed Severus to one of the beds and told him to put Sirius on the bed.  
  
"You need to get in a bed yourself. Honestly, going to Azkaban? Why on Earth did you go there!?" she fussed. She pressed a bar of chocolate in Severus' hand and pushed him lightly to the side and started to wave her wand over Sirius' unconscious body. "Enervate" she whispered.  
  
Sirius' eyes fluttered open and Severus said a spell to make the lights dim a little and Sirius looked around.  
  
"Felaw? Moony?" He croaked.  
  
"Yes, Padfoot. You're going to be O.K. We've gotten Peter." Severus said.  
  
"Severus, Remus, go on to the beds over there. Let me tend to this patient. Why did you ask for me to get two beds ready?" Poppy said, pouring the potions for Sirius down his throat.  
  
"Fudge." Remus muttered.  
  
The doors to the Hospital Wing burst open and Dumbledore walked in with Fudge floating behind him. He looked happy as he floated the Minister to the bed beside Sirius and walked over to Severus, taking the chocolate Poppy offered to him with a smile.  
  
"I see." Poppy said. She took Fudge's vitals and poured Dreamless Sleep, Pepper-Up, and hot chocolate down his throat and decided he was O.K. for now.  
  
"Who is this?" Poppy asked with a weary look at Sirius.  
  
"Sirius Black convicted wrongly of murdering Peter Pettigrew and 13 muggles as well as betraying Lily Snape and James Potter. We've gotten the real murderer here." Albus said, pulling a rat out of his pocket.  
  
"That's a rat, Albus. Come here." Poppy said, pulling on Albus' arm and putting a hand on his forehead.  
  
"Poppy, I'm fine. Peter's an Animagus." Albus said, chuckling.  
  
"Oh, really?" Poppy said with a stern look at Severus and Remus.  
  
"Yes. Not by himself, though." Albus said with a thoughtful look.  
  
The rat started to move slightly in Albus' strong clasp.  
  
"Why doesn't he stay still?" Severus asked, going to Poppy's cabinet and taking a jar out.  
  
"Stupefy." Remus said, pointing his wand at Peter and making the rat still.  
  
"Put him in here." Severus suggested, putting the jar under Pettigrew.  
  
Albus dropped the rat with a **thunk** in the jar and Severus twisted the lid on the it.  
  
"That should keep him in there for now. If he tries any funny stuff then he'll be squished." Severus said with a smirk.  
  
"Severus, have you told Lily about our luck?" Albus asked.  
  
"No... I don't think I have, sir." Severus said. "I'll just tell her right now, shall I?"  
  
"I think you should. Don't worry; I think Sirius will be asleep for a while yet." Remus said.  
  
"Agreed." Albus said with his eyes twinkling.  
  
"I'll be back later." Severus said.  
  
"Of course. Bye." Albus said.  
  
"Bye." Severus said, walking out the Hospital doors and turning into Felaw before running down the halls with glee. He had his family, his best friends, and was happier than anytime in his life. He remembered the day he and Lily married.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"It's so hot. Are you sure it's supposed to be this hot?" Severus asked his three best men, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He couldn't pick who would be the 'Best' man, so he had all three be his best men.  
  
"Sev, it's your nerves. Yes, it's supposed to be hot... at least I think so." Remus said.  
  
"Okay... I'm not nervous... I'm not nervous... I'm not nervous. I'm not nervous, okay?" Severus babbled.  
  
"Okay, bud. You're not nervous." Sirius laughed, hitting Severus on the back.  
  
James laughed. "Okay. If you say so, Sev."  
  
"One more run through, Felaw..." Remus said.  
  
"I think that may be good... yes... that will be good." Severus said. He was sweating by now.  
  
"Yes. I do not think his brain has filed all this important information. I do think that another run through would help those other ten or so run throughs stay in there." Sirius commented, patting Severus' head. He was standing on a chair, trying to touch the high ceiling.  
  
"You'll take a drink of Polyjuice Potion and go out as James Potter. Since Albus is the priest, then he'll know it's you but he'll say you're James. When they ask you to sign the papers, you'll sign Severus Snape on one of the papers, James Potter on the other. They want to make it as if Lily is marrying James, but she's actually marrying you. I've had Lily charm it to work longer than one hour. Sound like a good plan?" Remus asked.  
  
Severus swallowed and nodded.  
  
Remus pulled one of James' hairs and put it in a cup of goop. It turned blue and he gave it to Severus. "Drink up." he said.  
  
Severus drank the whole cup without tasting it and handed it back to Remus. His body started to bubble and he slowly turned into an image of James.  
  
Remus then pulled one of Severus' hairs and put it in another cup of goop which turned pink and he gave it to James. "Ewe!" James exclaimed. "Smells like you, Sev!"  
  
Severus just looked at James and turned back to the door, looking out.  
  
Remus, James, Sirius, and he walked out into the quickly filling chapel. That day, Lily Evans would be, to the four men, Lily Snape. To the rest of the world, she would be Lily Potter.  
  
Lily came out of the door on the end of the isle, and she took Severus' breath away.  
  
She was in a beautiful white dress that clung to her upper body, but at the hips it swayed out into a ball gown type of dress. Her hair was down to her waist in waves and a green vine wreathe was in her hair. She held a bouquet of lilies and roses and she had light makeup on.  
  
Severus couldn't hear Albus when he was speaking, but he just looked at Lily.  
  
"James Potter, do you take Lily Evans, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to cherish and love, till Death do you part?" Albus asked, shaking Severus out of his reverie.  
  
"I do." Severus said.  
  
Albus asked the same question to Lily (Changing Lily Evans, wife, and James Potter part. To Lily, Albus whispered Severus Snape after he said James Potter, faking a breath).  
  
"I do." Lily said, with tears in her eyes.  
  
!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!End Flashback!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Felaw turned back into Severus at the portrait hole and opened it and heard laughter.  
  
When he looked in, he saw no one and he walked to the laughter and he leaned against the doorway with a smile silently when he saw the sight before him.  
  
Lily was on the floor, on her back to be precise, and Hali and Harry had Lily pinned down (They were sitting on her stomach), tickling her sides and neck.  
  
"Please-Stop-Harry-and-Hali-Mummy-Is-Out-Of-Breath!" Lily said in between laughs.  
  
Severus quietly sidled up behind Hali and Harry and picked them up, one child under each arm.  
  
"Now, Now. Mummy isn't supposed to be the one being tickled, kids!" Severus scolded lightly. "It's supposed to be Daddy and Mummy tickling Hali and Harry." Severus said, putting Hali and Harry on the bed and letting Lily start to tickle Hali while Severus tickled Harry.  
  
Both kids started to laugh and kick their legs at their parents, trying to ward them off. After a few moments, Severus swooped Harry into his arms and sat on the bed. Harry tried to catch his breath and leaned against his dad.  
  
"So, Sev, how did it go?" Lily asked, holding Hali in her arms and sitting beside Severus.  
  
"We got Peter, of course. We also went and got Sirius from Azkaban." Severus informed his wife.  
  
"Dad?" Harry asked, tugging gently on Severus' robes.  
  
"Yes, son?" Severus asked, looking down at his son.  
  
"What's Akabamy?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's a prisom." Hali said quickly.  
  
Harry pouted.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Lily asked softly.  
  
"I don't know what a prisom is either." Harry said, crossing his arms.  
  
"It's a place that the Ministry of Magic puts bad people. We had to take Papa Paddy out of it because he wasn't bad." Severus explained.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Harry said, smiling.  
  
Severus sighed. Today was really tiring.  
  
Hali yawned, and Harry followed with one of his own.  
  
Lily looked sleepily at Severus and Severus nodded.  
  
"Looks like time for bed. Bath Time." Lily said, picking up Hali.  
  
"Don't think these two should be in the same time. They may splash each other. I've got a bathtub in my bathroom. A bathroom is right next door." Severus said, picking up a half asleep Harry and quickly kissing Lily before walking out of the room.  
  
Severus stripped Harry down and put him in a magically filled bathtub and washed him as he sat up sleepily.  
  
Severus looked at the scars on his back and scowled. The Dursely's will get a visit from Sirius, Remus, and himself soon. Very soon.  
  
When Severus was done, he dressed Harry in a pair of green pajama pants and a silver pajama top and picked up Harry and walked back into Harry's bedroom to find Lily tucking in a sleeping Hali in the bed.  
  
"He's asleep." Lily observed.  
  
"He is?" Severus asked, looking at Harry. Sure enough, Harry was breathing deeply and his eyes were closed.  
  
Severus smiled and tucked Harry in. He kissed his and Hali's foreheads before standing beside Lily, putting his arms around her, and leading her to his room.  
  
9090909009090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909  
  
Okay, I'm finally done! This is longer chapter than the others, I think. Well please R/R!  
  
POLL: Should there be more kids from Lily and Sev? If so, Twins? Triplets? Thanks to AthenaKitty for the idea! I need you guys to tell me if there should be more kids!  
  
AWARD: The 100th reviewer will be able to have their own character (not a large part! Just a small part) in the story! Thanks!!  
  
Please R/R! Thanks!  
  
Katzy 


	10. Run Away Harry and Follower Hali

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Anything/Anyone you do not recognize is mine and you cannot have it unless you ask. : P  
  
Author's Note: I really need you people to tell me if you want more kids and what kinds you want. I will not be adding just one kid in, cause I want to either add none or 2/3/4. : ) Okay, here are my review responses to chapter ten.  
  
R/R  
  
Athenakitty: Yep. They love ganging up on mother, because she is easier to gang up on. Sirius, logical. Two words I never thought I will hear in a question together, and yes, he will be soon enough. He will get a shower, hopefully soon. Lol. I'm asking everyone to tell me in a review what they want, so hopefully I can announce soon enough whether or not there will be more kids. Thank you!  
  
Flamekitty: Thank you!  
  
Toria: Thank you! I think they should have kids too. Of course I will wait; it won't be for at least a little while. They will get their revenge soon enough, but I don't think it will be in this chapter unless I have a major writer's un-block and I get a really good idea.  
  
ME: Aw. why? I like the idea of kids. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Kangaroo: Thank you! I like that scene, too. I just thought it'd show you that Sev is kind of used to the family Biz, but still getting comfy with it. Thanks again. I didn't think it would do at all for Sirius to be *still* stuck in Akabamy when everyone else was happy, and you guys asked if Lily and Sev were married, so I showed you that they were. Why thank you! I was wondering why you people were still reading it. It makes me happy when you do review! Ah. Yes. I see your point. I can work it out easily. With more kids it can give everyone more time to each other. You know, like juggling the children around with the adults so everyone can get their time. I'm just rambling my ideas so I can get them here. Cyaz and thanks!  
  
Maggie: thank you! Triplets you say? Okay. Please tell me what kinds. I put the choices in the Author's Note before this. Thanks, here's more story.  
  
Tropic: Thank you! Twins? Let me see who else wants what and I might be able to get twins. I'm going on the side for Triplets right now. Thank you! I'm updating now. Bai.  
  
LadyPheonix: What's a "roll-i.e. thing-i.e. that's greasy"? Thanks! Here's more!  
  
Mikee: Okay, thank you! Umm. there won't be kids too soon. At least a while. But there *WILL* be more kids!  
  
Helena: Okay. Thanks!  
  
Princess Pearliest: Okay, thank you for the ideas, but I won't say I'm going to use them. Okay? Thank you. There *will* be father/son time, okay? Thank you!  
  
Poll thank you's: Thank you all for voting! I just cannot put you all in here one by one, so I am thanking all of you like, right now! The reason I was out for a while is because I went camping! I got sunburn. Ouch. Yeah, okay.  
  
Tropic, Mikee, Brian-Blaze15, Ashley, Princess Pearliest, LadyLilandra, Toria, ChevyCowGirl54, kangaroo, twinkly-starr, Danelle, ray, KA, Michelle, Nagini Anamagrus, Mackie, Layce74, Lady Darkness7, Harry's Sister, Reading- Whiz, tsuki, NotQuiteFamous, Jade, Jessica, Flamekitty, Dragon Faerie, Maggie, zaksgirllol, Arch-Nemesis, Black Cobra, Prophetess Of Hearts, MarsMoonStar, Winternight, GrimmyD, AngelOfTwins  
  
Here's the story!  
  
Questioning Queries of AthenaKitty:  
  
Harry and Hali ganging up on mother? Will Sirius be logical? Will he get a shower? What about quads? You know four babies?  
  
LAST TIME "He's asleep." Lily observed.  
  
"He is?" Severus asked, looking at Harry. Sure enough, Harry was breathing deeply and his eyes were closed.  
  
Severus smiled and tucked Harry in. He kissed his and Hali's foreheads before standing beside Lily, putting his arms around her, and leading her to his room. NOW:  
  
Harry turned on his side and groaned slightly. He was having a nightmare where Uncle Vernon was beating him again and he was crying silently in his sleep.  
  
"No.No. pleashe..." Harry cried silently. He started to kick his legs and flail his arms in his sleep, accidentally hitting and kicking Hali and effectively waking her up.  
  
"NO! Noooo!" Harry cried out. With his door shut, no one but Hali heard him and she crawled over to see what was wrong. Harry could feel every punch, every kick, and every slap of a belt almost as if it was real and he was crying hard.  
  
"Hawwy?" Hali asked sleepily. Harry didn't respond. Hali poked him on the ribs softly. "Hawwy?" She repeated.  
  
No response. Only tears.  
  
Hali was really confused by this, and decided to make sure he woke up. She'd done this with her mother many times and it always worked. She silently padded over to the door and opened it silently. Looking back at her brother that was still acting strangely, she walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. She took a cup off of the counter and filled it with cold water and walked back to her and Harry's room and climbed back on the bed right beside Harry. Holding the cup over Harry, she turned it, spilling it all over Harry.  
  
"NO!" Harry cried, sitting up in his bed, soaking wet and still crying. His green eyes opened widely, scared and surprised.  
  
"Hawwy?" Hali asked softly.  
  
Harry was breathing hard, whispering "No" softly.  
  
"Harry? Awe you Okays?" Hali asked. She was more awake now that she'd walked around a little.  
  
"H-Hali?" Harry asked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm your sistew siwwy. I'm apposed to be here. You was crying so I spilled cold waters all over you's so you would stop crying and wakes up. It woked!" Hali exclaimed quietly and proudly.  
  
Hali crawled over and slipped under the sheets to snuggle up beside her big brother and hugged him. "You was sad." Hali said quietly and sleepily.  
  
"I was. Thank you Hali." Harry said, putting an arm around Hali and putting his head on hers.  
  
"You's welcome Harry!" Hali said happily. "You kicked me, so I had to wakes up to see what hurted me." Hali added, almost asleep.  
  
"I hurt you!?" Harry asked frantically.  
  
"Only just a littles." Hali said.  
  
"I'm sorry Hali! I shouldn't have done that!" Hali said, hugging Hali.  
  
Hali hugged back. "It didn't hurted as much as when I fell down the stairs on accidentally."  
  
"But I still hurted you!" Harry said. "I'm not supposed to hurt you!"  
  
Harry moved and got out of the bed. "I'm going to goes now, okay Hali? Tell Dad that I hurt you when I had a nightmare and left because I didn't want to hurt you anymore, okay?"  
  
"Don't go Harry!" Hali said quietly. She got out of bed too and walked over to Harry and held his hand. "No." she said stubbornly.  
  
"I gots to go Hali. I'll get beated for hurting you and I don't want that." Harry said. "Go back to sleep." He said sternly.  
  
Hali's shoulders slumped and she trotted back to the bed and slipped under the covers at Harry's end of the bed and pouted at Harry. If she had any say in it, as soon as Harry left the room, she would follow him.  
  
"Bye bye Hali." Harry said.  
  
"Bye Harry." Hali whispered back.  
  
Harry walked out of the room and once Hali couldn't see Harry, she slipped out of bed and followed Harry. She accidentally stumbled once in the hallway and fell into one of the many doors of the hallway with"Oof!", but righted herself and tried to find Harry when she got into the living room. She saw a painting move and she ran and got through it before it shut.  
  
Hali saw Harry run and turn a corner up ahead and tried to run after him and caught a glimpse of green pajama pants and a bare foot up ahead. She followed Harry for another ten minutes before getting really sleepy and resting for a minute.  
  
@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$Meanwhile@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
Severus Snape woke up to a bang on his door and"Oof!" and jumped out of bed, effectively waking up his wife that had had an arm over his chest.  
  
"Sev? What's wrong?" Lily asked sleepily.  
  
"I heard something bump into our door." Severus responded, taking out his wand from under his pillow. He was dressed in green and silver pajama pants, but had no shirt on.  
  
"When?" Lily asked, suddenly alert. She took out her wand from the bedside table and got up as well.  
  
"Just a second ago. Let's check on Harry and Hali." Severus said, thinking something could have gotten to their children.  
  
"Right!" Lily exclaimed, running in her red silk nightdress over to the door and opening it.  
  
"Lils let me go first." Severus ordered lightly.  
  
"Okay." Lily said, letting Severus go before her. She knew she couldn't make him let her go first, so she didn't argue.  
  
They silently walked over to their children's room to find the door ajar and the room empty. The bed sheets were on the floor, a cup was empty on the bed, and the bed was wet where Harry had been sleeping.  
  
"Hali? Harry?" Severus asked loudly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hali? Harry?" Lily asked a little louder than Severus. She was walking around the room looking for the missing 3 and 4 year olds.  
  
More silence.  
  
"Severus, this is bad." Lily said, clinging to Severus' left arm.  
  
"I know, Lily. Let's go look for them. I hardly think anyone could have found out the password. Few know it and the only people that do I trust with my life." Severus said looking shocked at the empty room. He had charmed it to where he would know if anyone took them out other than Lily and himself.  
  
Lily nodded and practically flew to the portrait hole as Severus turned into Felaw once again to search for the children.  
  
#MOONY# Felaw bellowed in his mind.  
  
#mmm.. # was the reply.  
  
#Wake up. # Felaw ordered, leading Lily down a hall where he smelled Harry's scent mixed with one he thought was Hali's.  
  
#Why? # Remus asked sleepily.  
  
#you should wake up only because Hali and Harry are missing, and that's nothing new. # Felaw thought sarcastically.  
  
#What!?# Remus asked this time alert.  
  
Felaw purred loudly, getting an odd look from Lily. She still had no idea about the connection.  
  
#Hali and Harry are missing, I can smell them in the halls, but cats can't smell as good as dogs and I need you to help me. # Felaw informed his best friend.  
  
#All right, I'll be right there. # Remus responded. A few seconds later, an amused voice rang in Severus' head. #Where are you? #  
  
#from the looks of it, I'm in the potions corridor, next to the Mad-Axe- Malfoy statue. # Felaw thought, scratching at the statue in question.  
  
#I'll be there in a second. # Moony thought.  
  
Felaw stopped scratching at the statue and turned back into Severus.  
  
"What was so funny?" Lily asked.  
  
"Moony." Severus stated.  
  
"Remus? What about him? You didn't make that potion again did you?" Lily asked.  
  
"Which one?" Severus asked innocently.  
  
"The one that turned him into a girl." Lily stated.  
  
"Nope. I made one to where we have a connection and can talk to each other through our minds. I just woke him up and he said he'd be here in a minute and a few seconds later remembered to ask where I was. He should be here any second." Severus said.  
  
Lily walked over to Severus and hugged him, her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. Severus buried his face in Lily's hair and rested his arms on her waist.  
  
"Aw. It's a Kodak moment." Remus' amused voice said from behind the Mad-Axe- Malfoy statue.  
  
"Remus. I'm worried. I don't know why Harry and Hali would be gone at this hour!" Lily exclaimed, hugging Remus.  
  
Remus patted Lily's head and said, "I don't know either. That's why we're looking." Remus said, turning into Moony.  
  
Lily sighed and followed Moony and Felaw when they started to run down the hall. "You know, I want to be in on your little mind thing too. I'm sure Padfoot would feel left out if he was forgotten as well."  
  
Felaw walked over to Lily and purred and settled for walking beside her like a guard.  
  
#she has changed a little. # Remus informed.  
  
#well she's been on her own for years. I would change too if I wanted. # Felaw thought back to the wolf.  
  
#But you didn't want to did you? # Moony asked, following Harry's scent around a corner.  
  
#Nope! # Felaw thought back with a cat-like grin.  
  
#Aha! # Moony exclaimed with a bark.  
  
#Aha! What? # Felaw asked, running up to the wolf.  
  
#is this your kid? # Moony asked, prodding Hali with his nose.  
  
#Hmm. I think so. # Severus thought sarcastically to Remus. They had both turned back into their own forms and Severus picked up Hali. Lily ran up to them and scooped Hali out of Severus' arms and held her tight.  
  
"Oh my baby. I was so scared. Hali! Oh thank you Remus! Thank you Severus!" Lily said, giving each man a half-hug.  
  
"What's family for, Lils?" Remus asked.  
  
"You two are here mostly to annoy me. The other part of you being here is to help each other out." Lily said, punching Remus on the arm lightly.  
  
"Okay, where's Harry?" Severus asked.  
  
They heard a blood-curdling scream down the hallway and Severus turned into Felaw and bounded after the sound with a Wolf trailing not too far behind him.  
  
(AN: I would SOOO love to end here, but I won't.)  
  
Felaw stopped at a corner when he saw Harry.  
  
Harry was scooting back down the hall as Vernon Dursely loomed over him with a belt in one hand and a butcher knife in the other, grinning maniacally.  
  
"No! Please, no!" Harry was screaming.  
  
"You are a worthless brat, Potter. You know that. Now why don't I just let you end that? How about *I* end that?" Vernon asked, stepping towards Harry.  
  
"Noooo!!!" Harry screamed, trying to back up.  
  
"Oh yes." Vernon said, smacking Harry with the belt. Felaw turned back into Severus and Moony turned back into Remus.  
  
Severus snapped. He took out his wand and started to yell every curse he could remember at Vernon. It did nothing.  
  
Harry kept screaming and crying, backing up.  
  
Remus came up and scooped Harry into his arms and walked away. As soon as Harry was away, Vernon turned to look at Severus and turned into Sirius, Remus, Lily, Hali, and Harry on the floor, dead and bloody.  
  
"R.Remus.?" Severus asked, confused.  
  
"It's a boggart, Severus. Sirius is in the hospital wing, and the rest of us are right here." Remus assured Severus.  
  
"Riddikulus!" Severus bellowed, pointing his wand at the boggart. It turned into a little puppy with a clown suit on and he waved his wand, banishing the puppy.  
  
Harry was still crying silently in Remus' arms, and Lily was sitting on the floor next to Remus, whispering reassuringly to Harry with Hali in her arms.  
  
Severus came over and picked up Harry and gestured to Remus and Lily to follow him.  
  
"Let's get them *back* in bed, shall we?" Severus asked.  
  
"Okay." Lily whispered.  
  
#Harry. I almost lost you again. I can't bear that. Sure, I've got Lily and Hali, but I wouldn't have my Harry. I'm going to make sure you won't run off again. I will make sure you won't have Vernon Dursely as your greatest fear at all. I'll make sure that you will have a normal childhood like you so deserve. But first, you need to get a home. # Severus thought.  
  
#those are noble sentiments. # Remus' voice sounded.  
  
#Lupin, must you get into my thoughts? # Severus asked.  
  
#Yes. # Remus replied.  
  
#you're getting annoying. #  
  
#Thank you! #  
  
~!@#$$%^&^&*(*()_)(_+||+__)()(&(**(&^*&%&^$^%#%#@$  
  
Author's note: So far, I have over 100 reviews. I'm going to say that the 5th reviewer to *this* chapter will get a character in here because it's easier. Ok? Thank you all!  
  
The Poll: So far, Twins: 1 boy 1girl and Quads: 2 boys and 2 girls are winning the poll right now. *I* am leaning towards Twins: 2 girls or Triplets: 2 girls 1 boy, myself.  
  
Okay, we still have time for the poll. I still have to get to Snape Manor and get the kids settled down before I get the new kids in. Give me a reason why you voted what you did so I can see what will work best with my story please!! 


	11. GoodNight Talk and GoodMorning

Disclaimer: I own Hali Jade. I own Lika. I own everything you do not see in the books. I do not own J. K. Rowling because Harry Potter owns it all. And I do not own Harry Potter because J. K. Rowling owns it all. She and everyone she lets own it but sadly, that's not including me.  
  
Author's Note!: The poll is closed. I now know what I am going to have Lily have! Yay for me! Okay, I know some of you aren't going to like this very much, but people have been giving me reasons for this, and I really like the idea, so Lily is going to have 2 boys and 2 girls. I only need names now and I'm going to let AthenaKitty give them to me. 2 boy "H" names and 2 girl "H" names. Middle names have to be "J" names. It's like a tradition, okay? Athenakitty you don't have to if you don't want to, but you've been here since the beginning and were the 1st to review my last chapter. Thanks!  
  
Questioning Queries: Harry didn't mean to hurt Hali? Will Harry get help? Will Fudge go through with his promise? Will Harry bond with Sirius? Will Harry and Hali bond more? More kids?  
  
Reviews: (I deleted the poll chapter, so all reviews to that chapter are gone. Sorry! my Gosh! So many Reviewers! Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!) AthenaKitty, GrimmyD, CassieM88 (Sorry, no),Helena, Hitastrea (Thanks. I understand, thank you for telling da truth. I'm not going to put the babies in *just yet* and I am going to make the boy/girl ratio still even.), Dawn30, MJ. Kobayashi, Nyanja Firey Angel of Death, Snitch, Eve, Parselmouth, Rankokun, Mikee, Lady Jade Green, Corgi1, cosmogirl, krazymelmo5385, CottomCandy8290 (Umm... Sorry... I'm putting more kids in. Leave if you want, ok? I don't want to make you do anything. Sorry. They're not coming in for a while, though. Thanks!), The desert Fox (Lol), DxInsider, Luna699, Midnight_Ravern, Tiger5 (that will change. He'll be thinking like a kid in a bit), Cute-Kitty, SerenaDarienP, Wytil, Athenia McGonagall, Nabiki, shdurrani, DragonFaerie, dragfox, Filodea, MarsMoonStar, Tropic (I get it... I have an idea, too for that problem), Pearliest (Thank you lots! You'll be getting that time in a bit. Hopefully this chapter), Potter Reader, K, lilinfields (nice to see you again, too. Lol. It's okay. Harry will be relatively O.K. by the time they're here!), evominique  
  
Thank you guys so much! Reviews mean a lot to me! :) Last time:  
  
#Noble sentiments.# Remus' voice sounded.  
  
#Lupin, must you get into my thoughts?# Severus asked.  
  
#Yes.# Remus replied.  
  
#You're getting annoying.#  
  
#Thank you!#  
  
Now:  
  
Harry had fallen asleep still crying in Severus' arms on the walk back to the rooms. Severus put the kids in their bed and went back out to where Remus and Lily were waiting for him.  
  
"Why did they go?" Lily asked.  
  
"I don't know, Lily." Remus responded.  
  
"It's..." Severus checked his watch. "Err... 2 o'clock in the morning. Let's all just go to sleep, and ask them why they left in the morning."  
  
"Okay." Lily and Remus said. After their "Good Nights" and Remus' "Good Morning", Lily and Severus went in to check on the children. Severus heard something in there, and put his ear to the door, motioning to Lily for her to be quiet.  
  
"Hali?" Harry's voice asked.  
  
"Yes Hawwy?" Hali's sleepy voice asked.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry said.  
  
"It's okay Hawwy, you didn't mean to kick me, and I knows you was having a nightymare. It didn't hurt muches anyways." Hali said.  
  
"Thanks Hali. I promise to not hit you agains, okay?" Harry's hesitant voice asked.  
  
"Okays!" Hali exclaimed.  
  
Severus opened the door a little to see Hali and Harry hugging.  
  
"I see you two decided to wake up?" Lily asked with an amused face. Hali and Harry both nodded, breaking the hug and laying back down. Severus walked over, picked up Harry, and sat down with the boy laying his head on Severus' lap. Harry, however, had other plans, and sat in Severus' lap, laying his back on Severus' chest.  
  
Lily followed suit, placing Hali on her lap on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Will you two young ones please tell us why you were out tonight?" Lily asked.  
  
"I was having a nightmare!" Harry said softly.  
  
"Mummy, Harry was havings a nightymare and I tried to wakes him up, so I went into the bathyroom and filled up the cup with some waters and I poured it *all over Harry*," This is where Hali spread her arms out wide to explain, "Just like you said. And then I told him he was having a nightymare and that he kickeded me and hitteded me, so he got all huffeded up and said that he was going to be beatened for hitting me so he was going to leave. I said 'no', but he told me to go back to bed so I did but I followed him when he lefted. I got all sleepy so I fell asleep in the hallway and then I ended up heres!" Hali said, making her voice go up and down as she told her story.  
  
When Hali had said that Harry thought he was going to be beaten, Severus had put both arms around Harry and hugged the boy.  
  
"Harry!" Lily exclaimed.  
  
Harry flinched and tensed up at his name. "Yes?" he whispered.  
  
"You know we would never hit you, don't you? You know Hali, me, and your dad love you, right?" Lily asked.  
  
Harry nodded hesitantly. He really didn't know.  
  
"Harry, I told you I'd never let anything hurt you. You are safe with us." Severus reassured Harry.  
  
"Harry, I wove you." Hali whispered.  
  
Harry looked at Hali in wonderment. Did he love Hali too? What was love? Was it what he felt whenever his dad held him? Yes. Of course he loved his sister! "I love you too Hali Jade." Harry smiled. That is what he was going to call his sister. Hali-Jade.  
  
Hali screwed up her face. "Hali Jade is what Mum calls me whenever I'm in twouble." she said.  
  
Harry laughed a little. "Okay. I'll call you Hali."  
  
"No. You can call me Hali Jade." Hali said with a smile.  
  
Lily and Severus were listening in on their conversation, smiling as Hali and Harry spoke. Hali had the cutest little baby voice, and Harry was looking a lot more like Severus. Harry's hair had grown to touch his shoulders, his eyes were more of a blue-green color, but very bright and beautiful. His skin was slightly tanned, and his build was more like Severus' build. He didn't look much like James Potter anymore, but more like a Snape.  
  
"Okay, you two. Are you going back to bed tonight?" Severus asked.  
  
Hali and Harry looked up at their father as if just now noticing he was there.  
  
"Um... yep!" Hali said. Harry nodded.  
  
"Okay, princess." Severus said. "You're going to have to be quiet and let Harry go to sleep, okay?"  
  
"Okay Daddy. I promise!" Hali smiled at the nickname.  
  
"Cub, you let Hali go to sleep too okay?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yes Dad." Harry said, smirking.  
  
"You look so cute when you do that Harry." Lily cooed.  
  
Harry stopped smirking and blushed. He really was going to have to get used to so much attention.  
  
Hali laughed when Harry blushed and didn't protest when Lily picked her up and placed her under the bed sheets.  
  
Severus was doing the same to Harry, and said "Goodnight kids." and turned off the light to their bedroom.  
  
"Good night, Dad." Hali and Harry chorused.  
  
"Goodnight children." Lily said beside Severus.  
  
"Goodnight Mum." Hali and Harry chorused again.  
  
Lily shut the door to the kids' room and turned to Severus.  
  
"You were serious when you said he was abused!" Lily exclaimed. Petunia, her *sister* abused her son for about three years? How could she have let this happen? Petunia and Vernon Dursely were going to get a serious visit from a bunch of angry people soon. And they were NOT going to forget it.  
  
"Very serious. You should have seen him, Lily. He was bloody, broken bones all over. Those people are not human, hon. They're... They're... animals." Severus finished in a whisper.  
  
Lily had always understood Severus. When James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus had picked on him, Lily had always gotten mad at the quartet and not talked to them for a while. James, Sirius, and Remus had had a soft spot for Lily and couldn't stand them not talking to them and always caved in. Lily knew that Severus was not your usual Slytherin, but a Slytherin not fit for words.  
  
Severus was your big bad boy on the outside to anyone he didn't or couldn't trust. He was a big baby underneath. Severus kept hold of the people he loved and worried all the time about them, and the others never knew that. Of course Severus had been raised to not like anyone not a pureblood but he never had listened to his parents. After about three years, the Marauders finally saw that part of Severus and let him in on everything, including the Animagus incident. But Lily was the one to listen to Severus and his feelings.  
  
Lily wrapped her arms around Severus from behind him, and Severus put his hands on hers and led her into their bedroom.  
  
"Severus, I promise you, we will get them back for everything they've done to our baby." Lily promised.  
  
"Okay. Can Remus and Sirius too?" Severus asked with a smirk.  
  
Lily unwrapped her arms and crawled in the bed. Severus crawled in behind her. He lay his head on his white pillow, pulled the green sheets over him, and hugged Lily where she faced him to his body. Lily put her arms around Severus.  
  
"Remus and Sirius too." Lily said. She kissed Severus softly, and he deepened the kiss.  
  
Suddenly, Severus had an idea to get Harry to open up.  
  
"Lily honey?" Severus asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes Sev?" Lily asked.  
  
"Can I take Harry flying tomorrow?" Severus asked, putting his head on Lily's shoulder.  
  
"Severus honey?" Lily asked.  
  
"Hmmm..." Severus murmured. He buried his face into Lily's neck, suddenly very sleepy.  
  
"Can I take Hali shopping tomorrow if I let you take Harry flying tomorrow?" Lily asked laughing a bit.  
  
"Okay." Severus said. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to Lily's rhythmic breathing.  
  
Lily stay awake for a long while, thinking over the past couple of days. Just yesterday she was scared of being rejected. For leaving Harry with the Dursely's when he had a father at Hogwarts. For leaving Severus alone, for leaving Sirius alone when she thought he was raising Harry alone, for leaving Remus alone thinking she would never return. Just this morning, she returned to Hogwarts with her three year old daughter to live with her husband she wasn't even sure loved her still. Today she accepted back with flying colors. It was scary, really. She was so sleepy, but her head was too filled with thoughts about the past day that she couldn't sleep.  
  
First she got to Hogwarts for the first time in three years, she reunited with her friends and family, took a nap while her husband and friend that could very well be her brother captured a lying traitorous rat and rescued Sirius, woke up not two hours before and had to go find her children that ran away, and tomorrow will go to Snape Manor and make it habitable for her and her family. It was all too much to handle. She didn't know what to do with all the emotion, so she fell asleep to worry about what to do later.  
  
"Lily hon.?" someone, a voice she recognize but not place a face to, woke her up.  
  
"Hmmm..." she murmured, turning over.  
  
"Wake up. We've got a long day today." the voice said.  
  
"NNnnnnn." she murmured again. She wasn't ready to get up.  
  
"Come on Lils." another voice said. She knew that voice too, but again, couldn't place a face to it.  
  
Something pushed on her shoulder and something else pressed against her forehead. Lily opened one of her eyes to see what it was. Severus had one of his hands shaking Lily's shoulder. His face was really close to hers, evidently he just kissed her forehead.  
  
"Come on you two, let's go see if Sirius is okay. I'll just go wake up Harry and Hali and get them dressed." the other voice said. Lily opened her other eye to look over to the end of the bed.  
  
"Reemussss..." Lily muttered. Her voice was slurred with sleep.  
  
"Hmm?" Remus asked. He was in purple robes today, fairly new, and his long auburn hair was tied back into a low ponytail.  
  
"Wake up the kids and I'll get dressed." Lily said.  
  
"Okay." Remus said. He got up and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.  
  
Lily slowly got up and sat up. She looked around the room. The walls were an off-white color and the curtains were a dark green. The sheets on the bed were just a shade lighter than the curtains. The plushy carpet was the same color as the walls, and the furniture was a dark brown. The bed was on the right wall and there was a dresser with a mirror on it on the wall across from it. A side table was on the left side of the bed, and the door was currently closed shut.  
  
Severus was beside her at the moment in his usual black robes with a smile on his face.  
  
"Lily, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Just... f-f-f-ine." Lily said with a yawn.  
  
"Well then get dressed. We've got to get Sirius and get Snape Manor ready." Severus said.  
  
"Right." his wife said, moving the sheets off her and getting off the bed. Severus got up and started to make the bed neat again as she walked over to the closet beside the dresser. "Sev, I didn't bring my things up here yet." Lily said, opening the door to see all of her clothes in it.  
  
"House elves." Severus said simply.  
  
"Oh..." Lily said, thoughtful. While she was in the states she taught her daughter that magic was real, but raised her in a Muggle environment. They had no house-elves, no self-cleaning things. She did everything (most of the time) by herself with no help. Sure, she did use her wand, but only on occasion although it was always with her.  
  
"The blue one." Severus said. Lily had been holding a brown robe and a blue one, looking in the mirror to see which would do better.  
  
"Oh, Thanks." Lily said.  
  
"You're very welcome, Lils." Severus said. He was still sitting on the bed, but had moved to the end of the bed and had his legs over the edge. "I love you Lily. Never forget that."  
  
Lily turned around. She put the robes on the dresser and sat in Severus' lap. She wrapped her arms around Severus' neck and placed her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you too Sev. But right now I have to get dressed so we can go flying, cleaning, and shopping today."  
  
Lily got up abruptly and started to pull her nightdress over her head. She pulled on a black skirt and a grey shirt, putting the blue robe over it.  
  
Severus stood up and walked over to the closet, opening it to his side of the closet. He rummaged around for a moment before coming out with a light blue cloak with a lily flower fastening. All around the bottom, the words "Lily Jade Evans Snape" were inscribed in beautiful loopy silver writing. He walked over behind Lily and put it around her shoulders. He fastened it, still behind her, with the mirror as a guide.  
  
"There. Perfect!" Severus said. Lily smiled.  
  
"Thank you Severus, it's beautiful! I didn't know I had this anymore." She whispered, hugging Severus.  
  
"Of course. Let's get to Harry and Hali. I daresay Remus needs help." Severus laughed. He put his arm around Lily's shoulders and walked out the door with her.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Remus knocked lightly on the door. Hearing giggling and whispers in there, he gently opened the door and peeked in. Hali was on the bed, holding a toy broom in her hands like a bat looking under the bed, while Harry was under the bed with his hands over his eyes.  
  
"Harry?" Hali asked.  
  
"I'm not here, Hali. I'm hiding." Harry whispered.  
  
"Whachu hiding from?" Hali asked.  
  
"Papa Moony." Harry said. He still had his hands on his eyes.  
  
"Why?" Hali questioned.  
  
"He's here and he's going to make me get up and I don't want to. I want to play today if I can." Harry said. He pulled one of his hands from his eye and peered up at his sister. Looking at the door, his other hand revealed his other eye and his eyes went wide.  
  
"'Lo!" Harry yelled, crawling out from under the bed and walking slowly over to Papa Moony.  
  
"Hello Harry. Hey Hali. How about we go about looking at your house today? We'll see if we can all move into it." Remus said brightly.  
  
"Really?" Hali asked. She put the broom on the bed and jumped off it and ran over to Harry and Remus.  
  
"Yep! We just got to get you two dressed." Remus said. Hali ran over to the dressers and pulled on a drawer. It revealed undergarments, and she closed it. She opened another to find two rows of blue, green, red and other colored shirts. Pulling two green shirts out, one from each row, she pulled on another drawer.  
  
"Hali? What are you doings?" Harry asked.  
  
"Gettin cloves." Hali said simply, pulling out two sets of robes and pulling out yet another drawer.  
  
"Those aren't my clothes." Harry said, walking up to Hali. #Why would she need all those clothes?# Harry wondered. #Cause those sure are not mine.#  
  
"Sure they are, Harry. Severus and I went shopping for you." Remus stated.  
  
"When?" Harry asked, looking up at Remus. Hali pulled out one black skirt and one pair of black jeans for Harry and closed the drawer, opening another drawer.  
  
"Just before Sev went and rescued you." Remus said. Hali pulled out two blue cloaks and gave one set to Harry.  
  
"We're going out!" she exclaimed. "Papa Moony, does dis match?" Hali held out her clothes for Remus to inspect.  
  
Remus took the tiny clothes and looked at the colors. A green shirt, black skirt, black robes, and a blue cloak. "Almost. Harry may I take your blue cloak?" Remus responded, holding a hand out to Harry. When Harry put the blue piece of clothing in Remus' hand, he put them both back in the drawer and pulled out two green cloaks. He handed one to Hali and the other to Harry and said "That's better. You need help with changing?" he asked the two kids. Hali nodded her head, but Harry shook his. "Okay."  
  
As he helped Hali out of her nightdress and into her Witch's clothes, Harry quickly changed out of his pajamas and into his own Wizard's clothes.  
  
"Now come on." Remus said, holding out a hand to each of the Snape children. Harry grabbed Remus' left hand while Hali held Remus' right. They walked out and into the Living Room/Common Room (whichever you want to call it) and turned into Moony after letting go of Hali and Harry's hands.  
  
Hali giggled and Harry smiled as the wolf tugged at Hali's shirt with his teeth.  
  
Hali patted the wolf's head and climbed up on it's back.  
  
Harry laughed as the wolf pranced right over to Harry and nuzzled his hand. "You want me to get up too?" He asked Moony. Moony nodded his head up and down and Harry got up behind his sister making sure she couldn't fall off. A few moments later, after many times falling off Moony, Felaw bounded into the room and swiped a playful paw at Moony.  
  
Harry and Hali laughed harder than ever at the two animals as the play- fought. Harry got off Moony and went onto Felaw's back and pointed a finger at Hali. "The enemy!" he exclaimed.  
  
Hali, knowing what Harry was doing mimicked Harry. "Da Emany!" she yelled. Lily, Hali and Harry started to laugh as Felaw and Moony continued to playfully snap at each other, swipe at their 'enemies' and buck the kids off.  
  
When Hali fell a little too close to a table for comfort, Lily made them stop and go visit Sirius.  
  
When they got up there to the Hospital wing, Hali riding Moony and Harry riding Felaw the whole way, they found Fudge just waking up and Sirius reading a book.  
  
Harry got off Felaw and Hali got off Moony and the two Animagi turned back into humans.  
  
"Padfoot!" they both cried, running towards their friend. Severus tore the book from Sirius' hands and Remus placed a hand on Sirius' forehead. "Are you okay? What did Poppy do!?" Severus exclaimed.  
  
"Boys, let him breathe." Lily said, putting her hands on her children's backs and pushing them foreword towards Sirius' bed.  
  
Sirius had changed dramatically. Sirius was not as pale as he was yesterday, his hair was washed and cut to his shoulders (He refused to let it get any shorter) and he was much more healthy-looking now. He looked as if he had gotten a good night's sleep and a good meal or two.  
  
!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()!@#$%^&*()  
  
Author's Note: I left off here because I am getting out of ideas and I need to stop before it gets REALLY boring and I needed to stop cause we're holding a baby shower and I need to get this out TODAY. Okay, Please don't flame me for making it 4 kids (2 boys 2 girls) but I had gotten really good reasons why I should do it and I liked them all (You know who you are!). Thank you for reading, and I haven't had a flame b4 so I have no clue what they are so I'm not going to say "No Flames" ok? Thank you! BaiBaiBai!  
  
Whoo hoo! TEN pages! A record 4 me!  
  
Hali Jade/Katzy/Chelsee (All me!) 


	12. HospitalVisit and SnapeManor

Author's Note: My mom and brother are out now, so I think I'll try to see what I come up with here. Thank you to all my reviewers and all my readers!  
  
Author's Question: What's "WIP"? I see that a lot.  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Jordan: Okay, here ya goes. :P  
  
Kazaa: (You know you can be put in jail for using Kazaa?) Thank you! I may use some or all of your ideas, thanks!  
  
The desert fox: Yes, I know. I'll see for some extra names for if AthenaKitty doesn't want to give names. Henrietta? No thanks. Lol. Maybe Hanna Joyce and Heather Jewel, Haben Jamile and Halden Jeffery.  
  
Badassgothicgirl: Ah, I see. Originality is something I like but didn't have in the beginning. Thank You!  
  
Whitney: Thank you! If you want to see this a lot, then you can put it in the Favorites. I am REALLY bad at telling you when I update. Thank you!  
  
Evominique: Ah, sorry! Thank you!  
  
LovesBeach2: (Sorry for misspelling your name, but I don't like that word, but you know what I mean, right?) Thank you! Here's more!  
  
Lilinfields: Aw, thanks! I promise, everyone is going to be (relatively) fine!  
  
DragonFaerie: Thanks, it is going O.K. Here's More!  
  
Last Time Sirius had changed dramatically. Sirius was not as pale as he was yesterday, his hair was washed and cut to his shoulders (He refused to let it get any shorter) and he was much healthy-looking now. He looked as if he had gotten a good night's sleep and a good meal or two.  
  
Now:  
  
"Okay, Sirius, what did Poppy do to get you to read!?" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"Nothing. Did you see what he was reading?" Lily asked. Harry slowly walked over to the side of the bed where his head just reached the top of the bed. Hali followed.  
  
Remus looked at the cover of the book and sighed. *Pranks for the Quidditch Players* "Typical" he said, under his breath.  
  
"Just got back and you're already criticizing me, people!" Sirius said, his voice scratchy.  
  
"Sirius!" Lily screamed. She hugged the man tightly. "You should have never gone after that rat, we missed you so much."  
  
"We.?" Sirius said when they broke apart.  
  
"Yes, 'We' you prat!" Severus said.  
  
"Lily, Severus, Harry, Hali, Me, Albus, everyone!" Remus said. He picked up Hali and sat beside Sirius on the big bed.  
  
"Hali?" Sirius asked. He was beginning to get confused.  
  
"Hali Jade Snape." Hali said smiling.  
  
"When. was she born? I didn't hear anything about her. But she is beautiful." Sirius said, smiling sadly.  
  
"She was born a few months after I went to the United States." Lily said. Severus picked up Harry, who had been tugging at his father's robes, and placed him next to Sirius.  
  
"Papa Padfoot?" Harry asked skeptically in a whisper.  
  
"Yes, Harry, I'm Papa Padfoot." Sirius said. He hugged Harry, who began to tense up and flinch at the contact. Sirius noticed and pulled back immediately.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" he asked.  
  
Harry looked down in shame and shook his head. Remus whispered something in Sirius ear and the man turned red in anger.  
  
"THEY DID WHAT!?" Sirius yelled. Harry screamed and put his arms over his head as he pulled his knees closer to his chest and whimpered a little.  
  
Severus picked up Harry and whispered to him as Remus filled Sirius in on what happened. Hali listened closely and watched everyone. Lily was listening to Remus and Sirius, calming both down while sitting on the edge of the bed, inserting her comments every now and then. Severus managed to calm Harry down by the time Remus and Lily filled Sirius in.  
  
"They will pay, you know that?" Sirius asked, eerily calm.  
  
"Yes." The adults agreed.  
  
Hali climbed over everyone to Harry. "Doe's (those) people were bad, huh?" she asked. Harry nodded.  
  
A house elf, Lika, came into the hospital wing with three big trays of food. She gave one to Fudge, who had been listening in and reading the Daily Prophet, and gave the other to the others. "Master Dumbledore said that Master Snape and friends would like Breakfast." She said, putting the tray on the bed next to them all and left when Severus and everyone said thank-you.  
  
Lily and Severus picked up plates and passed them around and sat on another bed with Hali and Harry. There were only four plates, but two, the ones Lily and Severus had, were filled with more food than one would eat. Hali sat in between Harry and Lily and Severus sat to the right of Harry. Both children took the food their parents offered and ate it slowly, listening in on the adults' conversation.  
  
"Fudge said he'll pardon you. He has no choice because he's *seen* Pettigrew!" Lily was saying, handing Harry a piece of bacon.  
  
"Well, Lily was the one that saw him first." Remus said, picking up a piece of pancake and putting it in his mouth.  
  
"Who caught him?" Sirius asked softly. He had been eating very slowly, making sure he understood everything clearly.  
  
"Moony and I." Severus said. He handed Hali his goblet, allowing her to drink the orange juice inside, making sure she didn't spill it.  
  
"He was in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was disgustingly filthy, too. Old plates, wrappers, it had the works and was worse than us when we were in school." Moony said. He transfigured a slice of sausage into a chocolate bar and tried to float it over to the kids discreetly, but Lily confiscated it.  
  
"Oh. Okay. When?" Sirius asked. He took a sip of apple juice and set the goblet back on the side table.  
  
"We don't know for sure. But we're going over to my place to make it more hospitable and we'll all live there if you want. Just the six of us." Severus offered.  
  
"At Snape Manor?" Sirius asked, surprised.  
  
#Dad's house then.# Harry thought.  
  
"Maybe we'll change the name. Probably to 'The Zoo' considering we've got cats and dogs in there." Severus laughed.  
  
"No, how about we name it 'The Pound'?" Lily asked.  
  
"That's good." Sirius commented. "Don't they put Cats *and* Dogs in the muggle Pounds?"  
  
"Last I heard." Lily said. She put some pancakes on her fork and let Hali take a bite of them and ate the rest after the little girl shook her head.  
  
"Well it's settled. Sirius will stay here until Madam Pomfrey says he can go, and the rest of us will go get the Pound ready." Severus said. They heard taping against glass and looked towards the medicine cabinet.  
  
"Peter." Lily said.  
  
#Peter's a bad man, I guess. # Harry thought, munching on the bacon he'd gotten  
  
"Traitor, yes. Now, Sirius, you will get out much earlier if you stay in bed and rest. We'll come back later and tell you how we're getting along." Remus said, poking Sirius in the arm to get his friend's attention back to the real world.  
  
Severus picked up the jar. "We don't need you killing him so you can go back. I'll put this somewhere else until the trial." Severus said something as he tapped it with his wand and it disappeared.  
  
"Of course. Come on Harry, Hali." Lily said. She helped both children off the bed.  
  
Harry ran ahead and took his father's hand and stopped walking for a moment. Hali ran foreword and held onto Lily and Harry's hands. They all said "Bye" to Sirius and walked out with Remus chuckling and following behind.  
  
"Mum? Where are we going?" Hali asked.  
  
"To our new home." Lily said. She smiled at what she said and looked to Severus who was grinning widely.  
  
#Home? # Harry wondered. # We're going home. I have a family other than the Dursely's. A little Sister, a Mum, and a Dad. I have a Papa Albus, Papa Moony, and a Papa Padfoot. Cool, we're going *home*! #  
  
Harry started to smile. #I don't have to act like I did at the Dursely's either! Yes! # he thought. Hali looked over to her brother.  
  
#He's looking much happierer than he was yesterdays .. # she thought. She smiled, too and swung Harry's and Lily's arms while she walked.  
  
They went down corridors, stairs, hallways, through a few tapestries, and finally ended up outside.  
  
"Wow." Harry said. He hadn't seen too much of outside at the Dursely's and when he was brought here he was unconscious, so this was his very first view of outside at Hogwarts. The sun was shining brightly, the lake was rippling in the soft wind, trees were surrounding the lake about ten yards apart, the Forest was dark, gloomy, and scary, and all kinds of birds were singing. The grass was green and cut, flowers were all over the place. It was a beautiful sight to see.  
  
Hali whispered, "Yeah. wow."  
  
Lily and Severus laughed lightly. Severus picked up Harry and Lily picked up Hali. It was sort of an unspoken agreement. Severus would baby Harry and Lily would baby Hali because they understood the child more. Severus grew up in a home like the Dursely's, and Lily had grown up like a Muggle like Hali had, just she didn't know anything about magic as Hali knew a little.  
  
"Come on, we're going home." Severus said.  
  
#Home. sounds nice! # Harry thought.  
  
"Dad?" Harry queried.  
  
"Yes, cub?" Sev answered.  
  
"What's home like?" Harry asked.  
  
This startled Severus. Home? What is *home*? Thankfully, Remus answered.  
  
"Home. is where your family lives, where your family loves you and where you are safe from everything. Your home needs to be cleaned and fixed up a little, so that's what we're doing."  
  
Lily scowled and smacked Remus on the arm. "You should say *OUR* home, Remus Lupin. You're staying with us. We have a place for you when the moon's out, do not worry. But you are staying with us and not in your cottage."  
  
"Right." Remus said sheepishly. "It's just that you just found your family again and I don't want to get in the way here."  
  
"You're not getting in the way! You're just as much family to us as each other!" Severus said as Lily nodded. They had started to walk towards the gates and Hali caught Harry's eye and rolled her eyes. Harry laughed and nodded.  
  
"What's funny, Harry?" Remus asked, hurriedly getting the attention diverted.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said quickly.  
  
"Sure. Now, we need to firstly figure out what needs fixing, cleaning, clearing, and we need to get some house-elves." Lily said. She stopped walking and looked at Severus pointedly as Remus and Severus stopped walking as well.  
  
Severus nodded and brought out his wand. He held Harry on his side and muttered "Breverent Trio"  
  
Not thirty seconds later, three house-elves popped up with a *crack*. "What would Master Snape like today's?" one asked. It was Lika.  
  
"I would like for you three to accompany myself and my family to Snape Manor to help us with Harry and Hali and cleaning." Severus said kindly.  
  
"Yes sir!" the house-elves chorused. They began to follow them silently as the humans walked outside the gates.  
  
"Will you three meet us at Snape Manor?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Lika said. The three vanished with a *crack*.  
  
"Hali, Harry, we will Disapparate with you. You will not feel anything, but please try not to move. You will be in a place with a lot of colors flashing around you for a few seconds, but Severus and I will be holding onto you, okay?" Lily said to her kids.  
  
Hali and Harry both nodded and shut their eyes. A few seconds later they opened them to find themselves in front of a huge white house. Well, it was more like a manor. It was about five stories high and about twice as wide. The window panes were black and the double doors were black wood as well. There was a long walkway with overgrown weeds covering almost every inch of it, but Harry could see it was supposed to be some sort of white concrete with green paint on it at some points.  
  
The yard was overgrown with weeds, and there were vines running up the walls of the manor. There was a black fence around the yard, and it too was black, but this time it was black metal. The bars were round and there were arrows at the tips of the bars. Snakes wound around the bars and vines covered them a lot. Severus sighed and began to walk up the walkway, seeing Lika and her fellow house elves waiting at the doorway. Lily and Remus walked behind him silently.  
  
"Dad?" Hali asked from Lily's arms.  
  
"Yes, princess?" Severus asked.  
  
"Is this home?" Hali asked. Harry wondered that himself. Was this huge place 'home'? Was it where he was to grow up?  
  
"Yes, Hali. This is your new home." Severus said.  
  
"Lika, will you please make sure there are no boggarts around Hali and Harry at any time? You should know if there is a boggart." Remus asked Lika. Lika nodded and looked around.  
  
"Now, Nora. Will you please start to clean the house? Just get the filth and let us get the magical creatures. Jessa, will you help Nora?" Severus asked.  
  
Both house elves nodded and ran off to do their duties.  
  
"Lika, I will need you to make sure Hali and Harry do not get in any trouble at all. Do not let them get hurt, and make sure they are safe. I will leave them in your care as Lily, Remus, and I do some work around the house." Severus said, stooping to Lika's eye level.  
  
"Yes sir. Lika will do as you say." Lika said truthfully.  
  
"Okay, that's settled. We need to put up the wards and get the creatures out." Remus said.  
  
"Lily can do the gardens, I can do the wards, and Remus can do the creatures." Severus said.  
  
"Done." Lily answered, standing up and walking out saying 'Bye' to Hali and Harry.  
  
Remus said 'Bye' to Sev, Lily, Hali and Harry, and walked up the stairs on the right.  
  
"Lika, you know what to do, and I hope you do it correctly. I'll see you in a little bit. Bye." He said before walking out the doors.  
  
Hali and Harry took a look around where they were.  
  
All right, I wanted to end it there again because I am running out of ideas. I will not be posting every 2-4 days again but once a week due to my school starting again! Bye bye!  
  
Hali/Katzy/CJ/Chelsee 


	13. Flying and Other Stuff

Whoo Hoo! 7th grade is THE BEST! Teachers are nice and everyone's too shy/quiet to bug me, so I'm having a blast! Late for 2 classes already, but my locker needed a bit of decoration. Not my fault!  
  
Here are some sites I go to  
  
ted to walk towards it. He set Harry on the ground and pulled out his wand.  
  
Harry cringed. #Bad Bad Bad bad.. # He thought.  
  
Severus ignored Harry and said something Harry couldn't understand and a *click* was heard. Severus opened the door and coughed when dust reached his nostrils. He muttered something else and the dust cleared and disappeared. Harry got a brief glimpse of the inside before Severus picked up two things and closed the door again. The shed was filled with brooms and one box.  
  
"What are those for? Are we going to clean?" Harry asked taking the broom his father gave to him.  
  
"No," Severus laughed. "We're going flying."  
  
"Flying? What are the brooms for then?" Harry answered, looking at the broom.  
  
"You're going to fly on it. Put it down and raise your arm above it and say 'Up'." Severus said, showing Harry what to do with his own broom.  
  
"Ok." Harry put the broom down and put his arm above it. "Up" he ordered.  
  
To Harry's surprise, the broom jumped up to his hand. Harry screamed and hid behind his father and peeped from behind him to look at the broom.  
  
Severus laughed and placed Harry back in front of him. "It's not going to hurt you, cub. Try again and this time, don't be afraid."  
  
Harry nodded and repeated the process. This time he caught the broom and grinned. He looked at his father whom was beaming with pride. Severus then straddled his broom and told Harry to do what he does.  
  
Harry nodded and straddled his broom as well. Severus leaned forward on his broom and took off towards the other side of the stadium, and Harry soon followed screaming.  
  
Severus sat up on his broom to see why Harry was screaming and soon figured out why. Harry was about twenty feet in the air, doing all sorts of tricks. The screams soon turned into laughter and Harry began to go faster on his broom.  
  
"Harry?" Severus called. The laughter immediately stopped and Harry was soon floating on his broom next to Severus, looking frightened.  
  
"That was brilliant!" Severus said. He grinned.  
  
Harry smiled widely and followed his father over to the shed where Severus opened the door and pulled out a box. There was one big red ball and two smaller black balls inside it. Severus opened a little door and pulled out a golden ball.  
  
"Try and see if you can catch it, Harry." He said. He let the ball go and Harry nodded and flew away towards the gold ball.  
  
Not twenty minutes later, Harry was beaming and showing Severus the little ball in his fist.  
  
"It's really fast and hard to see, but I can get it!" He said.  
  
#I feel so free when I'm flying! # he thought happily.  
  
"You'll be on the house team for sure!" Severus said.  
  
"House Team? What's that?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's the Quidditch Team, Harry. Quidditch is a game. There are two beaters, one seeker, one keeper, and three chasers. The beaters hit these balls, Bludgers, towards the other team to get them off their brooms. The chasers throw this ball, the Quaffle, through the other teams' hoops and gain ten points for each score. The keeper keeps the Quaffles out of the hoops.  
  
The seeker tries to catch this ball, the Snitch, because it ends the game and gains 150 points." Severus said. "There are four houses at Hogwarts and each house has a Quidditch Team. Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor. I was in Slytherin; your mum was in Gryffindor. The sorting hat sorts you into a house you are best suited for. Huffelpuff for the extremely loyal, Gryffindor for the extremely brave, Ravenclaw for the extremely smart, and Slytherin for the extremely sly." Severus looked at Harry, who looked stunned.  
  
"That. is so cool. Can I go to Hogwarts next year Dad?" Harry said, looking hopefully at Severus.  
  
"Yes, but you will not be at classes. You can stay with me in my class or I could have you stay with Lika and explore." Severus said. "Enough flying, let's go to Diagon Alley."  
  
"Diagon What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Alley. We're going shopping." Severus said.  
  
"Oh. Ok." Harry said. He went back on the ground and allowed Severus to take his broom.  
  
Harry cringed when the door slammed shut but then quickly reminded himself he would never get hurt again by any of his relatives, and smiled as his dad picked him up by the waist and put him on his shoulders.  
  
Harry laughed and put his hands on his father's head to keep his balance as Severus kept hold of Harry's ankles.  
  
#we're going shopping! # Harry thought happily. #I'm going shopping with my dad! #  
  
Severus went up to the fireplace in the library and lit it with his wand. He took Harry's hand in his and made sure Harry was close by him. He took a vase from on top of the mantle and took a handful of floo powder and threw it in the fire. The fire turned an emerald green that scared Harry, so he cringed. Severus pushed Harry lightly in the fire, yelling "Diagon Alley" and putting his hands over Harry's eyes and pulling him close.  
  
"Be still, Harry." He ordered lightly.  
  
Harry nodded, not moving anything other than his head.  
  
A few moments later, and a dizzy ride later, Severus stepped out, making sure that Harry didn't fall.  
  
Harry looked around amazed.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````  
  
SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER!  
  
Lol, I'll try to have the next chapter out soon, ok? Ok. Thank you for reading this! Thank you SO much for reviewing people! 


	14. Snakes and Draco

DISCLAIMER: I needed another one of these, so here it goes:  
  
Harry Potter was a lonely little boy, and a lonely little boy was he, I tried to take him, but it never worked for he didn't belong to me. JK said once "You naughty little girl, you cannot have him, for he is mine to mold" I replied "Ma'am, I tried to take him only for I wanted him to hold" So here, my friends, is where the story ends with a little moral to you Try to take Harry and you will find he belongs to neither me nor you as long as JK Rowling says so.  
  
Like? Lol. I know, a little cheesy but I liked it.  
  
Ok.. I don't think it's been that long since I've last posted but with homework from my Algebra teacher. (2-54 even in 2 days!? Crazy people!) and everything else, I try! I really do! Ok. I really hope for more reviewers, but Hey, I've almost gotten 200 reviews! Ok. Here's review Responses. THANK YOU EVERYONE!  
  
Questioned Queries: I keep forgetting these. Harry freaked about the broom? Will Harry chat with Sirius? Is Sirius free? Which houses will Harry and Hali go to?  
  
AthenaKitty: Ok. I can take that, but honestly, Hardington? Ok. maybe we'll nickname Hardy or something. thanks! You named 2, but I really like the other names I made, so you named 2 and I'll name two, deal? OK.  
  
Toria: Thanks! Yes, he's a natural flyer. I'll just say that Sev, Rem, Siri, and Jamesy took him on flights when he was a baby.  
  
Desert Fox: Hmm.. I like those colors. :P Severus has to explain to Lucius, but maybe they'll all be retarded and think Voldy's really dead and Lucius be nice to Lils but still a dirt bag to Sirius n Remus. I'll explain that in a later chapter when Harry's a bit older.  
  
Phoenix Malfoy: Err.. yes.. Harry's four. Hali is three. Lol thanks!  
  
MarsMoonStar: Adventure Explorers. ok. thanks. Lol  
  
Tropic: Of *course* it's going to be a..yeah.. Thanks!  
  
Kitty254781: Lol. nice numbers. I like that number 'specially with money. Lol Thanks  
  
Pearliest: Yes, I think he will be in Slytherin. Maybe I'll have Harry *demand* to be sorted at the ceremony. Lol. Be fun, eh? Maybe I'll have her be Huffelpuff? Or Ravenclaw? O well, I'll sort her when time comes. Harry meets Draco this chapter. :P Thank you! There's Father Son time here.  
  
Fetons babe: Hey, I'm that age, 2. ( I hope people haven't stopped reading this cause I'm so young. ( I like writing! I like them having kids and they're an important part of the story. Thanks! I'm hoping to write a story of my own and am writing one about American Wars at the moment with my friend. I'll tell ya'll if I do get published though. Thanks! I'm not sure about the Bill in his first year thing, but I needed something else in here. Tell me if I'm wrong!  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_ "Be still, Harry." He ordered lightly.  
  
Harry nodded, not moving anything other than his head.  
  
A few moments later, and a dizzy ride later, Severus stepped out, making sure that Harry didn't fall.  
  
Harry looked around amazed. )_)_)__)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_) _)_)  
  
He was in a really old looking place with tables and chairs all neatly arranged and people wearing cloaks all around. Some looked at him as he came through the place, but when they saw who his company was, immediately looked away. Harry and Severus walked out of a back door into what was a very small alley with nothing but a trashcan and stone walls.  
  
"Dad, why are we out here?" Harry asked.  
  
"This is Diagon Alley." Severus said, tapping the wall with his wand. Harry visibly flinched, and Severus put his hand on Harry's shoulder as the wall changed to become a doorway.  
  
Harry gasped again. All this had happened in a few short days and Harry was not bored of being surprised. Severus kept firm hold on Harry's shoulder and led him into the crowd of people in the Alley.  
  
"Where are we again?" Harry asked, looking up at his father.  
  
"Diagon Alley. We will be getting you a few things and letting you pick out one or two pets." Severus said.  
  
"Pets?" Harry asked. Even Dudley had not been able to get a pet.  
  
"Yes, pets. Every kid needs a pet." Severus said.  
  
"cool." Harry began to think of pets he'd get when he was steered into a shop that had a lot of animals everywhere.  
  
"You can look around and I'll talk to the manager." Severus said, making sure he could see Harry as the little boy walked off.  
  
Harry went around and saw a medium-sized snake and walked up to it. He stooped down to where he could see the snake and waved at it.  
  
"Hello." Harry said.  
  
To Harry's surprise, the snake moved its head to the glass and said "How can you speak to me?"  
  
"Err.. I don't know ezzactly." Harry said, surprised. "What's your name?"  
  
"Nanigi." The snake replied. Harry grinned and tried to open the top of the cage, but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"Hold on a minute, I'm going to get my dad." Harry said. The snake rolled it's eyes and coiled itself around a rock and lay its head on the rock lazily hissing.  
  
"Dad!" Harry whispered frantically, tugging on his father's robes and interrupting the conversation he and the manager's son were having.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Severus asked gently.  
  
"I want this snake!" Harry said. "It's green and has kinda blueish whitish eyes and white diamond shapes on it's back. It talks!"  
  
Severus' eyes went wide. "Will you please hold on a moment?" he asked the boy at the counter.  
  
Harry led his father by the arm to the snake's cage. "See, Dad? I want this snake!"  
  
"Harry, snakes cannot talk." Severus reminded Harry.  
  
"Yes he can." Harry replied softly. He looked down at his shoes and said, "he said his name was Nanigi."  
  
"Really?" Severus asked. #What? Ok. my son is *not* a Parselmouth! He can't be!!#  
  
"Yep. And he asked how I can speak to him. Watch." Harry looked at the snake. "Can you understand what I'm saying?"  
  
The snake rolled its eyes again and bobbed it's head up and down. "I thought you knew I can understand you."  
  
Severus' eyes were as big as saucers. "Harry. what did you just say?"  
  
"Didn't you hear what I asked Nanigi? I asked him if he understood what I'm saying." Harry laughed.  
  
"Harry, I didn't understand what you said. You were speaking another language." Severus said, kneeling beside Harry. #Well, if he can talk to snakes maybe it would help him finally squash his fears of everything. At least give him something to talk to.#  
  
"You want Nanigi as a pet?" Severus finally asked.  
  
Harry grinned and nodded. He hugged his father around the waist and said "Thank you, Dad!"  
  
"Okay." Severus walked over to the counter, talked with the salesperson, and they both walked over.  
  
"Ok Harry, you can have Nanigi. Do you want another pet as well?" Severus said as the salesperson opened the cage and pulled Nanigi out of the cage and handed it to Severus who shook his head and pointed to Harry.  
  
"No thanks. I like Nanigi." Harry said as the snake wrapped around his arm and lay it's head on Harry's shoulder to look around.  
  
"We have cats, dogs, owls, toads, rats, and newts, Harry." The shopkeeper said.  
  
Harry grinned and shook his head. He really liked Nanigi and didn't want another pet. #I really hope mum will be okay with me having a snake.# he thought.  
  
"It's ok. Nanigi would eat a rat, newt, or toad anyway." Harry laughed.  
  
"No I wouldn't if you are my master." Nanigi hissed.  
  
Harry looked at Nanigi. "Master?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, if I belong to you now you are my master." Nanigi said.  
  
Harry laughed. "Okay then."  
  
The shopkeeper looked at Harry as if he'd just grown three more heads. He backed up a step and held out his hands. "Severus?" he asked. "How did he learn that?"  
  
"I have no clue, Joe." Severus said. He picked up a tank and a few other items as Harry stroked the snake and they all went up to the counter as Severus paid Joe for everything.  
  
Outside, Harry felt Nanigi tighten around his arm.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry asked.  
  
"Many Many people." Nanigi hissed.  
  
"Yes, this is an Alley. People shop here." Harry explained, looking around at the shops, people, animals, and just about everything else in awe.  
  
"Yes." Nanigi hissed. "That may be why."  
  
"Harry?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yep?" Harry asked.  
  
"What did he say?" Severus asked. He pointed his wand at the bag he held and shrank it and put it into his pocket.  
  
"Just said that there's a lot of people here." Harry said.  
  
Severus nodded, wondering how on the Earth Harry had become a Parselmouth again.  
  
Severus led Harry into a few more shops and grew to like the way Harry was so confident now that he had his little snake on his arm.  
  
"You're going to be a fine Slytherin." He told Harry on their way back to Madam Malkins' after getting an Ice Cream Cone from Florean Fortescue's.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
  
Severus nodded. "If not a Slytherin then a great Gryffindor."  
  
Harry thought about this. He knew that his dad was in Slytherin and his mum was in Gryffindor, but didn't know which house *he* would like to be in. They walked into the Robes' Shop and a lady led Harry into the back.  
  
Harry saw a boy about his age, but a bit bigger, standing on a stool with blonde hair, blue eyes, and a pointy face that made Harry think of a bird. A tape measure was spinning around the boy and Madam Malkin pointed to a stool next to the boy. Harry stepped up on it.  
  
"Hello, I am Harry." Harry said poking the tape measurer that had begun whizzing around him.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy. What's your last name?" The boy replied.  
  
Harry thought for a moment. Well. the Dursely's always had called him Potter, but his Dad's last name was Snape. so he guessed it was Snape.  
  
"Harry Snape." Harry said. The measuring tape started to measure Harry's arm and Nanigi hissed at it, making Harry laugh.  
  
"Is that a real snake?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yep." Harry replied. "His name is Nanigi."  
  
"Cool." Draco stepped down from the stool when the measure stopped spinning around him and walked over to Harry and poked the snake.  
  
"Thanks. Want to hold him?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco moved his head to the side as if in thought and then nodded.  
  
Harry looked at Nanigi. "Draco wants to hold you. Go over to him for a bit." He told Nanigi.  
  
Draco yelped and jumped back. "You. you. can talk to him?"  
  
Harry nodded as Draco walked back slowly and Nanigi slithered over on Draco's outstretched arm.  
  
"You know that's not normal?" Draco asked. Madam Malkin came back with four sets of robes and handed two to Draco and two to Harry.  
  
"Really?" Harry asked after thanking Madam Malkin and walking back into the front of the store where Harry's dad was talking with a man that looked like Draco.  
  
"Yep. Dad says its called Parselmouth when someone can talk to snakes and that only Dark Wizards can do it." Draco said, handing Nanigi back to Harry and walking to the other man in the room.  
  
"Well Well well, who do we have here?" the other man asked, looking down on Harry, making Harry run and hide behind his dad.  
  
"Lucius, I thought you knew already. This is Harry, my son." Severus said. He took the robes out of Harry's hand and placed them into his pocket after shrinking them. He pushed Harry back in front of him as Draco looked at Harry curiously.  
  
"Well you already know of Draco. Why did I not know about young Harry?" Lucius asked.  
  
Nanigi tightened his grip on Harry's arm. "He's Dark." Nanigi hissed.  
  
"I don't know, Lucius." Severus said icily. "Didn't I tell you? I must have forgotten."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and walked over to Draco.  
  
"Is that your dad?" Harry asked Draco, pointing up at Lucius.  
  
"Yes. Is Uncle Sev your dad?" Draco replied.  
  
"Uh huh." Harry said. "Nanigi said your dad is Dark."  
  
"He was until Voldymort died." Draco said.  
  
"Oh," was Harry's reply.  
  
Nanigi hissed and moved his head to where the door was and Harry looked over there as well.  
  
"Who's that, Dad?" Harry asked.  
  
A family of redheads just came in. There were about nine or ten of them all with flaming red hair. Two were exactly alike and Harry thought they must be twins. One wore black robes with a little lion badge on it, and Harry noticed there was only one little girl that looked about Hali's age. There was a Man, Woman, one little girl, and six boys.  
  
"Weasely," Lucius said, nodding his head at them.  
  
The man nodded at Lucius and at Severus, and said "Malfoy, Snape."  
  
"Weasely." Severus said. He put his arm on Harry's shoulder and steered him out the door, Lucius doing the same to Draco.  
  
Outside, Severus and Lucius kept talking as they walked to the Leaky Cauldron and Harry and Draco started talking again.  
  
"I want a snake too." Draco said, pointing at Nanigi.  
  
"There's only one I think." Harry said. He pulled Nanigi off his arm and just held him in his hands.  
  
"Oh." Draco said. "Can I have yours?"  
  
"No. I like Nanigi and he likes me." Harry said.  
  
Nanigi hissed at Draco, saying "You look like a ferret," which made Harry laugh.  
  
"Ok." Draco said, looking at Harry oddly. He looked at his father and tugged on his robes.  
  
"Father, I want a snake like Harry's." Draco whined. Harry wondered why Draco would whine about a snake. He guessed that Draco was babied at home and got whatever he wanted.  
  
"Later, Draco. I am talking." Lucius said.  
  
"Father, I want a snake!" Draco repeated.  
  
#Sounds like Dudley.# Harry thought with a shiver.  
  
"Draco, I will get you a snake, I am talking to someone right now." Lucius said irritably.  
  
"Ok." Draco said.  
  
A few boring moments later, Severus, Lucius, Draco, and Harry all said their goodbyes and went home through the fire.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Ok. please tell me if it was O.K. or a bit boring and give me some ideas! I'm running out of them, and I'm trying to get to a good place for Lily to tell Sev she's pregnant. Then it'll get better, I promise!  
  
Thanks! Please Review! They make me want to write!  
  
Hali/CJ/Katzy/Cee'J 


	15. Of Talking Humans and Babies

Disclaimer: I tried everything I could! I tried the Imperious Curse, the Tickling Charm, I levitated her over a swarm of piranhas, but I still couldn't make JK Rowling give me Harry Potter!  
  
NOTE: I just liked the name Nanigi. Nanigi is a BOY while Nagini is a GIRL and Nanigi is GOOD while Nagini is BAD. See the difference? Thank you that is all.  
  
NOTE2!!! I'm so sorry! My internet's been down for a week so I supply you with two new chapters! Thanks to everyone!  
  
MarsMoonStar: Thanks!  
  
Kangaroo: It's perfectly fine! I do that sometimes too. I don't think so. I don't like Ron and Sev don't either. Thanks!  
  
Tropic: Nanigi is *very* important! You're right. Thanks! I use flames for candles and torches.  
  
Mikee: Thank you much! I don't find many young Harry stories, plz tell me if you do. Thanks! I don't like marshmallows much so I'll use Flames to light the fire on my B-Day candles and for fireworks!  
  
Desert Fox: Lol. What is a hinky punk? Hmm. I don't want Voldy to know about Snape having kids yet, and I think he'll come back before the triwizard tournament. NOOOOOO H+P is never! Please Noooo!! Lol. Like what you like. Seriously eeww! Ok. Thanks!  
  
Mystical Witch: Thank you! I'm updating x2 now!  
  
Gay, you are: Yes, I *am* happy! How did you know? (I am perfectly straight. But I'm not too sure you are.  
  
Karri: Thank you! I'm not sure. wherever my story goes!  
  
Meg Malfoy: Thank you! I hope you stick around too!  
  
Case of the Axe: Thank you. a lot! Lol.  
  
Rofro05: Thanks! I don't know if I really *want* a beta. I really need to practice writing, I'm starting on an original fiction and I'm going to get it published if I can...  
  
Gay-lee: Thanks! Remus will be in a little more. he has to help with the kiddies, no?  
  
Honor: Thanks, but I'm not too sure I'm going to want a beta right now. I need to figure out what I'm doing wrong. then fix it. Thanks n e way!  
  
Criticism: Of course, I have those days as well, and they usually aren't too happy. Lol, I'll forgive you! I'll try to see what I can do about those bondings. but the pets stay! At least. one does. bwahahahahaa..  
  
Desert Fox: Lol! Thank ya so much! Lol, that's such a nice flame! :D Okay, thanks again! Criticism has apologized, said that that day was a really bad one, read the reviews and you'll see yourself!  
  
Pixy: yes, Nanigi, I'm not sure how big he will grow. I can't say anything more I've already written next chapter and he's mentioned a lot. Thanks! I agree.. Lol. Thanks! (P.s. I think Harry will get an owl in future chapters. Draco knows how to read and write and Harry's going to have to learn!)  
  
Ecco: I liked the name Nanigi and it was the first to pop up in my head! *pout* *un-pout* but I promise to all my reviewers and viewers, there WILL be Lily/Harry Severus/Hali time in the future! Thanks! Lol, nothing offends me. or at least I ignore it. The 100% was like, an estimate. It was in the 90-100 range, I forget. I don't take English this year. Thanks! There's a plot and I've given you two chapters this time!  
  
Sylvanus Snape: Thank you! Ok. Draco and Harry will be friends, but I'm not going to make Dray too much of a bad boy. He'll still be mean to all the Gryffindors and Weaselys, don't worry! Thank you!  
  
BornGryffindor: Thanks! It happens to me a lot, no worries! Thank you so much, it means a lot! Criticism has apologized. Thanks!  
  
Layce: Lol. true.  
  
Kris Voyager: Anytime someone does that, I will either ignore them or set them straight, no worries! Thanks! Again, I'm not sure I want a beta right now, but I will ask if I ever want/need one!  
  
Malfoy Angel: Thanks! I want to see what they teach as well!  
  
FtBaLluVr: Weird name. Lol.Thanks, I try hard to make them sound cute! Hmm. Harry and Draco will be friends.. Thanks!  
  
BACK TO THE STORY!  
  
LAST TIME  
  
"Draco, I will get you a snake, I am talking to someone right now." Lucius said irritably.  
  
"Ok." Draco said.  
  
A few boring moments later, Severus, Lucius, Draco, and Harry all said their goodbyes and went home through the fire.  
  
NOW  
  
Harry stumbled as he fell through the fire to Snape Manor. Severus steadied him and smiled when he saw Lily and Hali in their nightdresses in front of them on the floor on pillows. Lily was brushing out Hali's black hair and Hali was petting a small kitten in her lap.  
  
"Daddy!" Hali cried, jumping up after placing the kitten on the floor and hugging her father's leg.  
  
Severus laughed and picked up Hali. "How are you doing today, kid?"  
  
Hali giggled and Harry walked over to Lily. "Hi Mum." He said. Harry looked up at his mother and smiled.  
  
"Hey baby." Lily said. She stood up and picked Harry up.  
  
"Watch it." Nanigi hissed at Lily. Nanigi tightened his grip on Harry's arm and glared at Lily. Harry looked at Nanigi and nodded a little.  
  
"Nanigi says to watch it." Harry said.  
  
Lily looked confused. "Who's Nanigi?"  
  
"My snake." Harry said, showing the snake on his arm.  
  
Lily set Harry down on the floor and walked over to Severus, who put Hali on the ground and was pulled out of the room by a fuming Lily.  
  
"SEVERUS SNAPE WHY IN MERLINS NAME DID YOU GET OUR SON A SNAKE!?" Lily's voice screamed from the hallway.  
  
Harry winced. That sounded too much like Aunt Petunia for comfort. He sat down on the floor and let Nanigi slither over to Hali.  
  
"Cool!" Hali exclaimed, plucking Nanigi off the floor and holding him like a baby.  
  
"Let me go girl." Nanigi hissed.  
  
"Why?" Hali hissed back. She laughed at the snake when it looked at her funny.  
  
"Another talking human?" Nanigi asked annoyed.  
  
"Of course I talk, you siwwy snaky!" Hali giggled.  
  
"Hali, you're talking to a snake in snake language. That's what Draco said. I can talk it too." Harry said, picking up Hali's kitten and walking over to Hali.  
  
"Really? Cool!" Hali said. She dropped Nanigi and took the kitten from Harry and sat on the couch.  
  
"Watch it girl." Nanigi hissed, slithering up Harry's leg, which picked the snake up and let it coil on his arm.  
  
"Sorry. Harry, what's his name?" Hali said, cuddling her kitten. "This is Cawwie!"  
  
"Callie? This is Nanigi." Harry said. He sat down on the couch beside Hali. "I met a boy today in the robes shop and his name was Draco. He's going to get a snake too cause he liked mine."  
  
"Reawwy? Cool! We met a girl named Jimmy!" Hali said while making her kitten do a little dance.  
  
"Okay." Harry said. He'd never heard of a girl named Jimmy and really thought it would be odd.  
  
Lily and Severus walked back into the living room, both of them looking calm.  
  
"Harry dear, can you really talk to Nanigi?" Lily asked sitting on her knees in front of the couch.  
  
"Yes ma'am. Hali can too." Harry replied.  
  
Lily breathed in heavily and Severus sat on the couch and leaned his head back on the back.  
  
"Will you show me?" Lily asked.  
  
Harry shrugged and said, "Nanigi, will you please go to Hali for a moment?"  
  
The snake looked at Harry. "Who is Hali?"  
  
"My sister, right there." Harry pointed to Hali. The snake obeyed his orders and slithered over to Hali and coiled itself on her lap.  
  
"Merlin's beard." Lily breathed. "Remus is going to have a heart attack and Sirius is going to go mad."  
  
"Remus will be horrified and Sirius is going to have a field day teasing Harry and calling him Tommy boy." Severus groaned. "Why did you get Hali a calico kitten?"  
  
"She liked her and she's not calico, she's just spotted." Lily argued.  
  
"The cat is spotted alright. She's got a white belly, and spots that are odd. Some spots are just splashes of white and orange stripes and the others are grey and black stripes." Severus said, picking up the kitten.  
  
"Now you have another cub." Lily smiled.  
  
"I guess I do." Severus said, petting the already purring kitten.  
  
A month later, not much had happened. The house had gotten cleaned from top to bottom, Harry and Hali spent much time together since Lily and Severus had been cleaning much of the time, or redoing rooms in the house.  
  
Lily had been announced alive and well, and after a few hexes and curses from Severus, Sirius, and Remus, no men came near her without good intentions. She'd gotten many gifts and welcome backs from her old friends and everyone soon got used to the idea of her with Severus Snape and with two children.  
  
Sirius had gotten out of the hospital wing and was still recovering from his time in Azkaban. Fudge hadn't even needed to put Sirius on trial and Pettigrew had gotten the Dementors kiss and a lifetime sentence in Azkaban. He'd also gotten 300,000 galleons from the Ministry and his name being cleared was in the papers for a week.  
  
Remus had gotten through the full moon relatively normal and Felaw and Padfoot were there the whole time.  
  
They were all in the dining room; Hali, Harry, Lily, Remus, Severus, and Sirius were all talking about the upcoming school year and what they would all do.  
  
"Well, we could all see if we could help around. Remus and I could maybe start a dueling class, Lily could do the Defense against the Dark Arts, and you could still do the Potions Classes." Sirius offered quietly.  
  
"Sirius, what about Hali and Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
"They could stay in the classes with us playing or whatever." Severus said. Harry was eating his mashed potatoes and chicken legs quietly and listening to the conversation, while Hali was giggling as Nanigi hissed comments at her as Callie ran around under the table, running into everyone's legs.  
  
"That would work. We could switch off and see if any of the other teachers would like to have them as well." Remus said.  
  
Lily nodded and shifted her mashed potatoes around nervously pouring gravy over her chicken legs and putting grape jam on her potatoes.  
  
"Lily? What's wrong?" Severus asked. "That doesn't look too appetizing anymore, you know."  
  
"I'm just *fine* Severus. They're nothing wrong with me! Why does everyone think that there's something wrong with me? Am I *that* odd?" Lily snapped. Harry flinched.  
  
"No, I'm just concerned. You've been jumpy and have been eating the oddest combinations of food, and you've been eating enough for three people." Severus said calmly.  
  
"Sev, I'm pregnant." Lily said. She broke down in tears and Severus' eyes got wide with shock. "With four babies. That's why I'm so odd."  
  
Sirius grinned at Severus and Remus' jaw dropped, but Severus fainted and his chair went backwards.  
  
"Mum?" Hali asked. She and Harry climbed down from their chairs and climbed up on their mother's lap as Sirius and Remus burst out laughing and helped Severus' chair go upright and help Severus wake back up.  
  
"Yes, Hali?" Lily asked. She looked over to where Severus was worriedly.  
  
"What's pargneent mean?" Hali asked. When she heard she didn't say the word right, she scrunched up her face.  
  
"It means I'm going to have a baby. Well, this time I'm having four." Lily said.  
  
Severus had just woken up and looked wide-eyed at Lily. When he heard what Lily said, he fainted again.  
  
"Man, make up your mind!" Sirius exclaimed. He pointed his wand at Severus and said "Enervate."  
  
Severus opened his eyes and climbed back into his chair. Remus laughed and sat back down beside Sirius.  
  
"When did you find this out, Lily?" Severus asked. He wasn't sure if he was ready to have another baby, let alone four. He'd be a father of more kids than Weasely by the end of next year if this happened again.  
  
"I found out just yesterday morning." Lily said. She hugged Hali and Harry and looked down at them again.  
  
"Are you two okay with Mummy having more babies?" she asked them.  
  
Harry thought for a moment. #If mum has more kids. then that would mean I have more brothers and sisters. and that would mean I have more family. but then means less time with Dad. and mum. but Hali could play Quidditch with me. so I guess it's ok.# Harry thought.  
  
"Yep!" Hali said. She was smiling and her black curls hung down her face in a way that made her blue eyes look bluer.  
  
"It's ok." Harry said.  
  
"Six..." Severus said. "Six kids."  
  
"Yay! Severus has finally figured out how to do math!" Remus exclaimed, slapping Severus on the back.  
  
"Let's see if he can do multiplication." Sirius said with a devilish grin.  
  
"He already knows how. Remember Paddy?" Remus replied with the same grin.  
  
"Aw that's just wrong." Severus said laughingly.  
  
Remus and Sirius just started to laugh at Severus as he and Lily blushed furiously.  
  
"What's that mean?" Hali asked.  
  
Remus and Sirius laughed even harder, Remus was saying "When. you're.older.Hali."  
  
Harry pouted a bit and then got off of his mother's lap and walked to the door. No one noticed him, so he opened the door a little and walked outside. He knew he wasn't supposed to be outside but he wasn't going to do anything but go into the woods a little, and he still had Nanigi on his arm and he wouldn't let him get hurt. He walked over to the edge of the woods, looked back and saw no one, and walked in.  
  
The woods were beautiful in their own way. It was really dark, but Harry could still see where he was going. Vines were everywhere, and leaves blanketed the ground, wet from the rain last night. Birds were calling from every direction, and sometimes a squirrel or even a magical creature would pass. Harry kept walking in the woods, not getting scared at all. He poked at Nanigi and she slithered to curl around his neck lightly, keeping a look out.  
  
"We shouldn't be in here, Harry." Nanigi hissed in Harry's ear.  
  
"Well I want to know *why* I'm not allowed in here. No one's told me so I'm going to find out." Harry hissed back, ducking under a tree branch.  
  
"I think I may know why." Nanigi hissed, poking her tail out to a creature in front of them.  
  
The creature was very large, and a deep purple color. It had burnt-looking skin and no hair on it whatsoever. Its eyes were an icy blue color, and had four legs placed firmly on the ground. It had no ears, and its nose was nothing but a small bump in the middle of its face above a hole in the face. Harry thought it looked like a mutilated dog, but its tail looked more like a stub than a tail.  
  
"What is that?" Harry asked Nanigi.  
  
"I think it may be a Vanigu. It is a magical animal that can turn anything on fire if it wishes, and has absolutely no companions or family. They are born from the ashes of Dark Wizards and any other Dark Creature that was murdered." Nanigi said.  
  
"Should I. run?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, I think you should run." Nanigi said.  
  
Harry fled.  
  
Behind him, Harry could hear something following him, but he didn't dare to look back. He started to scream loudly and just ran deeper and deeper in the woods. Since he was so small, he wasn't far ahead of the animal. A moment later, something plowed into his back and sent him flying backwards into some underbrush.  
  
Thorns pierced his skin and Harry yelled out in pain. The Vanigu pounced on his stomach and growled at Harry. Nanigi hissed at the Vanigu, but it just glared at Nanigi and the snake fell silent in fear of being torched.  
  
Harry whimpered. When the Vanigu pounced on him, he had heard something crack and Harry was sure that it wasn't a twig, because he felt immense pain in his chest and his arm where the Vanigu placed his paw.  
  
#I'm dead meat. # Harry thought, scrunching up his eyes.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Sorry for the delay, but I wanted to get to this part. Nanigi knows a lot about magical creatures, since he is one, and that's why I want to keep him in the story. How do you feel about this chapter? Please tell me!  
  
Katzy/Hali/Jade/CJ 


	16. Hospital and Visits

Okay. I loved my cliffy! Ok. Here's the next chappie.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have done a little re-furnishing on some chapters, but forgot which ones. I've just added a little bit, nothing major. I've added more detail in at least the last seven chapters. Thanks for reading!  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
Harry heard barking in the distance and felt something tearing his skin to shreds. He screamed in pain. This was worse than any beating from the Dursely's that was for sure. He felt Nanigi loosen his hold on his neck and slither away, but that feeling was soon replaced by pain again.  
  
He heard something howl in pain. Harry wasn't sure if it was him or something else, but he didn't feel anything tearing at his skin anymore. Harry suddenly felt dizzy and he blacked out in exasperation.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *  
  
Something was talking to him. Its voice was so soothing. Beeping was heard in the distance, and something was wrapped all over his body. His head was throbbing and nothing would move.  
  
"Ha.y..Harry. pup. come on. wake up please." A deep voice pleaded.  
  
He groaned. Harry. was that his name?  
  
"Sirius. he's finally awake!" a female voice exclaimed. Something was capturing his hand.  
  
"Lily, I think we know." Another deep voice laughed. It wasn't as deep as the other, but was close.  
  
"Let's just hope he will remember who we are." Yet another voice said, deeper than all the other voices. He knew that voice. It had helped him before.  
  
"Dad." he asked.  
  
"Harry?" the voices all asked at once. It made him dizzy from the loudness of all of their voices, but he pushed the dizziness away and concentrated on his voice and tried to make it speak.  
  
"Dad." he asked again. He tried to open his eyes and realized that they opened easily. A bright light blinded him and he closed them immediately.  
  
"Dim the lights, Remus please." The female voice ordered. "Okay, Harry. You can open your eyes again."  
  
He tried to open his eyes and found the light was dimmed a lot and he could see five faces staring at him. He recognized them all at once.  
  
"Uncle Paddy, Uncle Moony. Mum. Hali. Dad." He smiled.  
  
"Yep, Harry. Don't sit up." His dad said, seeing Harry was going to sit up.  
  
Harry screamed in pain once he noticed that everything in his body hurt when he moved. Memories suddenly flooded into his mind when he remembered what happened. The Vanigu had attacked him when he went into the woods, and his wounds must not have healed.  
  
"Nanigi." Harry asked.  
  
Severus looked down at the floor, and everyone flinched.  
  
"Nanigi. wasn't found. Hali kept calling for him but we just couldn't find him. All we found were a bunch of scales at the edge of the woods next to a Vanigu." Remus said.  
  
Harry's eyes widened in disbelief. Nanigi. died? His best friend and his pet had died? It couldn't be true. No, Remus and Sirius and everyone else must be kidding or joking around with him.  
  
Harry looked around to see where he was. It was a room with green walls and there were two beds in the room, Harry's and another next to him was empty. There was a piece of parchment over his bed and one at the foot of his bed. There were Quidditch Players zooming around on the walls and there were two pictures in the room. One had a man that looked a little like him and his dad and a woman that Harry had never seen before. He turned back to look at the people in his room.  
  
"No." Harry stated. "It can't be true. Nanigi was *my* snake. He can't die."  
  
Lily sat beside him on Harry's bed and pulled him into a hug. Harry yelled and flinched, and Lily automatically pulled back. "Sorry." she said.  
  
His dad looked at him in pity. "We're sorry, Harry. We just couldn't find him and you were so hurt that we couldn't leave you alone long because we didn't want you to wake up alone."  
  
Harry stared at Hali and his dad blankly. "No."  
  
"We're sorry, cub. We can get you another snake." Severus said. Hali held up her arms and Severus picked her up and she put her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, looking at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, pup. We'll get you another pet as soon as you're better." Sirius said smiling. He sat on the bed next to Harry's and Remus sat beside him. Severus sat on the end of Harry's bed with Hali in his lap.  
  
"No. I want Nanigi!" Harry said loudly.  
  
"Hawwy. Mamigi is just hiding." Hali said.  
  
"Yeah, he's just hiding looking out for more Vanigu." Harry said. "He'll come back." Harry tried to move his arm to get a cup of water and screamed in pain again.  
  
"Harry!" Lily said. She waved her wand at the door and gave Harry a sip of water.  
  
A nurse came in and Severus glared at her. "Why is he still in pain?" He bellowed.  
  
Harry turned his neck slightly and looked at the nurse. She had purple hair to her waist, slightly tanned skin, and was fairly thin. She wore a white cloak with a pink dress underneath. The dress looked like it would twirl like a ballerina's if she spun fast enough.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Snape, but we can't cure attacks by Vanigu. They are poisonous and will kill him if we try to give him the potions to make the cuts and bruises heal. They'll have to heal by themselves and we can only take out the poison. Again, the cuts have to heal by themselves even without the poison in them." The nurse said. She walked over and took a look at a piece of parchment above Harry's bed, tapped it once, and nodded in affirmation.  
  
"Can we take Harry home?" Lily asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Snape. The healers have to make sure everything heals right. I know, school starts back up in two days. but maybe we can have Madam Pomfrey take him in her care so you can be near him. I'll make the calls now to see." The nurse said before she walked out.  
  
Harry had closed his eyes and looked like he was asleep. He really did try to but everyone was talking and he couldn't fall asleep when people were talking.  
  
"He's bandaged like a mummy." Remus said.  
  
"Almost, you mean. His face is still uncovered, though I almost wish it were. I almost threw up my lunch when I saw him on the floor of the woods. All bloody and broken," Sirius said. "It was horrible."  
  
"Sirius, we thank you so much for going out and getting him. How on Earth did you know he was out there?" Lily said.  
  
"Probably knew exactly where he would go when he was that age. He still is!" Severus said, putting a sleeping Hali on the bed beside Harry's.  
  
"I resent that! I still act as if I'm twelve, not four!" Sirius laughed.  
  
"Ooh. big difference!" Lily said sarcastically. She then sobered when she looked at her four-year-old child.  
  
"He's so helpless. I can't believe he gets all of this drama in his life." Sirius said.  
  
Remus, Lily, and Severus nodded. "I hope it stops soon." Remus said.  
  
"Yeah, he may let it catch on for his siblings, and I can't imagine what we'd do with all of them in trouble at all hours of the day." Severus laughed. "I'd go bald before they're three."  
  
"You'll go bald in two days worrying about them." Sirius said.  
  
Remus put a hand over his heart and mimicked what he thought Severus would act like.  
  
"Is her diaper clean? Is she warm enough? Is he safe from the heat? Is he hungry? Can I be any more overprotective?" he mimicked in a high-pitched voice.  
  
"Okay, you two have had enough fun." Lily said, putting her hands on their arms to make them be quiet.  
  
"We have to make sure he heals okay. School starts in two days and we have to have him relatively okay by then so we don't have to get out of classes every two days." Remus said. "Are we going to teach Harry and Hali to count and spell?"  
  
"Moony, we're in a hospital and you are talking about teaching them to count and spell already?" Sirius whined.  
  
"Yes." Remus said indigently.  
  
"I know how to count and spell." Harry said.  
  
"You're awake again! Did we wake you?" Lily asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I didn't really fall asleep. I just closed my eyes and tried to. I really do know how to count and kind of already know how to spell."  
  
"Where did you learn?" Sirius asked.  
  
"The Dursely's sometimes made me do things like cook from a cookbook or count things out." Harry said, looking at his blanket.  
  
"Oh." everyone chorused. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence and then everyone jumped when someone knocked on the door.  
  
A redheaded man came in with two children following him. The little boy and girl Harry saw in Diagon Alley, to be exact.  
  
"Hello, Arthur. Who are these two cuties?" Lily asked, kneeling down beside the two kids.  
  
"Hello Lily. Hello Remus, Sirius and Severus," Arthur said. "This is Ron and Ginny."  
  
Hali stirred in her sleep but kept on sleeping. Ginny saw Hali and ran up to the bed and climbed up on it. She smiled evilly and started to jump up and down on the bed, saying "Wake up Hali! Wake up Hali!"  
  
Lily stood up and pulled Ginny off of the bed, and helped Hali to get off of the bed as well.  
  
Severus just glared at Ginny and turned back to Arthur and Ron, who was still looking around the room. "What brings you here, Weasely?"  
  
Arthur looked at Harry. "I just heard Harry was attacked by a Vanigu, so I came to see how he was."  
  
"He's fine, Arthur. Well, he's going to be fine." Remus said. He kneeled beside Ron. "Do you want to meet Harry?"  
  
Ron nodded. He had red hair like the rest of his family and freckles all over his face, arms, and legs. He had brown eyes and was smiling to show straight, white teeth.  
  
Remus smiled and led him over to Harry's bed. "Harry, this is Ron Weasely. Ron, this is Harry Snape."  
  
Ron's eyes widened. "Hello." He said. He looked scared of Harry, though Harry had no clue why.  
  
Sirius laughed. "Arthur, is one of your children in Hogwarts?"  
  
Arthur nodded. "Bill. Charlie is starting this year."  
  
Sirius nodded. "I think Bill told young Ron about Severus here and Ron's scared of Harry."  
  
Harry looked confused and asked Remus, "Why would anyone be scared of Dad?"  
  
The adults minus Severus started to laugh. The kids, though, looked baffled.  
  
"Sorry. Harry. but your dad. is a git. away.from home." Sirius said between laughs.  
  
"Yes, I am the bloody git Potions Master of Hogwarts. Fear me." Severus said sarcastically. Everyone was still laughing, but it stopped a few moments later.  
  
"Git?" Hali asked. "What's that?"  
  
Lily smiled. "A git is a mean person, Hali. It's a British thing but you'll learn it soon."  
  
Remus grinned evilly and looked at Sirius, who grinned as well. Severus paled when he saw the looks and looked at Lily who then put on a stern look.  
  
"What are you two planning to do?" she asked.  
  
"Hey Arthur." Sirius started in a sing-song voice.  
  
"We have something to tell you." Remus continued.  
  
"Well, actually, I think *Lily and Severus* have something to tell you." Sirius said mock-seriously.  
  
"Well, you're going to be competing for the 'Most Children Award' soon." Remus said.  
  
Lily took out her wand, said some words, and Sirius and Remus were replaced by skunks a moment later.  
  
"Now why did you have to go and do that for?" Lily asked.  
  
"Now why did *you* have to go and do *that* for? That's vital information!" Arthur said, laughing.  
  
"Okay, enough picking on me and Severus, I think we should let Harry have a little rest." Lily said.  
  
"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." Sirius said after Lily took the spell off of him and Remus.  
  
"I have had enough of that woman to last a lifetime." Severus groaned.  
  
"And you'll probably see more of her when we get back to the school. He's going to be a Maurader." Sirius said with an evil grin.  
  
"Oh no he isn't." Lily said.  
  
"Aww Lils." Remus whined.  
  
"Why not?" Severus asked.  
  
"Yeah, why not? Sev here was a Maurader and look at how he turned out!" Sirius said, putting on the puppy-dog-eye look.  
  
Lily looked at the men for a moment, and then to Harry and Ron who were having a conversation about something and to Hali and Ginny who were also talking about something. She then looked over to Arthur who was laughing silently at the group.  
  
"No." she said, shaking her head. "No way am I going to have my kid growing up without fun. He can be trained, but you hurt him and you will not see him for three weeks." Lily said.  
  
Remus, Sirius, and Severus gave each other high-fives and hugged Lily in a dog pile.  
  
_)_)_)_)_)_))_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_ )  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay, since my internet is not working due to a flippin Typhoon (Don't know what it is look it up in a dictionary) I wrote another chapter for you (This one) Happy? Good. Okay. I have homework. Skeeyaz! 


	17. The Return To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Due to the constellations and the astronomic positions of the sun and planets, Harry Potter is not owned by anyone other than the copywriters and owners of Harry Potter.  
  
AN: Hey! Sorry! Between school, band, friends, MSN, homework, walks, babysitting, shopping, writing a book, and eating I barely have any time to write anything! Here's more!  
  
OOPS! Reviews:  
  
Tropic: He'll be back. *evil laughter*  
  
Desert Fox: "Harry's not a big kid with a pea for a brain, who spent seven years in college, and who's friends with Richard." Sorry, you lost me there. What's that mean? Lol ok. 12? Naw, I wont be that cruel! Ok... I know what a hinky punk is now! Lol Thanks! I like the idea, I'll use it somewhere! Lol Thanks again!  
  
FtBaLuVr: Thanks! Lol I promise he won't go TOO bald though!  
  
Pearliest: Sorry! Okay, tell me where you got lost!  
  
MarsMoonStar: Thank you!  
  
TeamExtremeGirl: Thank you!  
  
CheeryWolf: Thanks a lot!  
  
Kangaroo: Thank you so much! Your compliments make me want to WRITE! Thank you! Okay. Lol thank you!  
  
Amanda: Thank you!  
  
WolfDragonDemon: Thank you! I will!  
  
Sardius-Sky: Thank you! I think I handled it well as well! Lol thanks!  
  
__________________)_______________________________(________  
  
"No." she said, shaking her head. "No way am I going to have my kid growing up without fun. He can be trained, but you hurt him and you will not see him for three weeks." Lily said.  
  
Remus, Sirius, and Severus gave each other high-fives and hugged Lily in a dog pile.  
  
___________________)_______________________________(________  
  
Once everyone got up they were visited by the nurse that was smiling. "Hello everyone." She said. "Madam Pomfrey says she will take young Harry in as soon as possible. You can take him to Hogwarts whenever possible."  
  
Severus nodded and Lily smiled. Lily turned to Severus and said, "When are we taking him there?"  
  
"Whenever you want to Lily." Severus said. The nurse smiled and walked out laughing.  
  
Remus and Sirius rolled their eyes and turned to Arthur. "How're Molly and everyone else doing?" Remus asked.  
  
Arthur smiled. "Fred and George are always causing mayhem, Bill and Charlie are always out playing Quidditch, Percy likes to be quiet and read, Ginny is always playing 'house' and Ron just roams around playing with everyone. Molly is having a time trying to keep everything in order."  
  
Sirius whistled. "That's a lot to keep up with. How long till you think she's in the madhouse, Remus?"  
  
Remus laughed. "I'll give her three years."  
  
Severus and Lily came up with Hali in Severus' arms and Ginny in Lily's. "They fell asleep." Lily said, handing Ginny to Arthur. She laughed and looked over to Ron and Harry.  
  
Ron had taken over the end of Harry's bed and was lying on his stomach. Harry was telling him about Snape Manor and everything in it and Ron was just listening, occasionally putting in a comment or question. Everyone else looked over and laughed when Harry's eyes began to droop and Ron fell asleep with his head on Harry's feet.  
  
"I think we need to let Harry sleep and get the other little ones to bed too." Remus said. He picked up Ron and walked over to the door where everyone else was. Lily kissed Harry's forehead and said 'Love you baby, sweet dreams.' Before walking out.  
  
Severus kissed Harry's forehead as well and said 'sleep tight cub I love you'.  
  
Severus walked out and Harry's lips smiled and he turned over in his sleep for once content that everything was okay.  
  
Except Nanigi.  
  
**********In the forest by Snape Manor*********  
  
Nanigi hissed angrily and slithered on the ground. When the animal had attacked Harry Nanigi had bitten it and slithered away when he saw a big shaggy black dog and panther just in case it wasn't Harry's father and friend.  
  
He slithered around a snakes' skin and saw the attacking animal again staggering and bit it one last time before it turned into ashes.  
  
Nanigi just slithered back into Snape Manor to await his master on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Harry woke up to dark. He thought it should be sometime in the middle of the night. There was a soft light coming in through the window on his door of the room and he could faintly see a figure in the corner where the light shone.  
  
"Hello?" he asked.  
  
The figure moved and Harry noticed it was a man in blue jeans and a red shirt. The figure walked over to the side of Harry's bed but Harry could not see the man's face. Harry screamed and put his hands over his face but the figure stopped.  
  
Harry looked up to see Sirius standing there with a look of curiosity on his face.  
  
"Are you okay Harry? You know I'm not going to hurt you." He said, lighting the room with a flick of his wand.  
  
Harry lowered his hands and nodded. "I sorry. I didn't know it was you."  
  
Sirius smiled and nodded. His shoulder-length black hair was again tied back in a red ribbon and he looked ready to go out into the Muggle World with his Muggle clothes on.  
  
"It's okay Harry. Hey, we're going back to Hogwarts today, you want to get ready?" Sirius asked.  
  
Harry nodded and sat up as Sirius opened the curtains that were charmed to keep out all light from outside revealing a very sunny day outside.  
  
"I want Nanigi." Harry whined.  
  
Sirius smiled. "We found Nanigi," he said, "On your bed. It seems that he didn't get killed."  
  
Harry smiled and tried to move, but he was still sore. He settled for pouting.  
  
"I can't move." He stated.  
  
Sirius laughed and helped Harry into some robes that were charmed to keep him warm and picked him up.  
  
"Where's dad?" Harry asked as Sirius signed some papers at the front desk.  
  
"He's at home with Remus and your mum and Hali." Sirius said. He walked over to a fire. "Do you want to Floo, Portkey, or Apparate?"  
  
Harry thought. "Apparate."  
  
"Okay." Sirius said. All of a sudden bright lights were flying around Harry and then they stopped to become the walkway to his house.  
  
"I like that better than Portkey." Harry commented as Sirius carried him up to their house.  
  
Nanigi was outside when they arrived and immediately hissed at Sirius to make him pick him up. Sirius picked up Harry's snake and Harry hugged Nanigi and the snake merely settled on Harry's neck making both Harry and Sirius laugh. They walked inside to meet up with Lily trying to convince Severus she wasn't far enough along with the babies to have them hurt if she picked up a suitcase.  
  
"You are not to use too much magic when you're pregnant. You are not to pick up heavy objects when you are pregnant. You are to eat and rest and have fun and not be worried." Severus was saying over and over again as he picked up the suitcases and put them in front of the doors.  
  
"Yes, but Sev, I just want to help!" Lily whined.  
  
"Go watch Harry and Hali while we men take care of these suitcases." Sirius said, setting Harry on the couch in the living room.  
  
Lily sighed, threw her arms up, and stalked out to where Hali was playing with dolls that did what she told them to do and Harry looked at the ceiling, occasionally hissing to Nanigi.  
  
"Hey Harry." Lily said as she plopped down beside her son. "How are you doing honey?"  
  
"Hi mum, I'm okay, but a little sore and bored." Harry said.  
  
Lily smiled and took out her wand.  
  
"Expelliarmus!" a voice shouted, and Lily's wand was taken out of her hand.  
  
"Lily." Sirius started  
  
"You cannot." Remus added.  
  
"Use your wand." Severus continued.  
  
"Until you have." Sirius said.  
  
"Had your kids." Remus added again.  
  
"Cause if you do." Severus warned.  
  
"You can hurt them!" All of them finished.  
  
Lily sighed and Hali and Harry laughed at the grown men's antics.  
  
"Well Harry was bored and I was going to get him something to play with." Lily said. "I want to use my wand! I've been allowed to use it until today!"  
  
"Well you've been coming along nicely, haven't you? You just don't need to be using your wand. Harry, cub, how are you?" Severus said, picking up Harry and swinging him around a bit.  
  
"Hi dad, I'm okay." Harry said when Severus stopped swinging him. He got a little dizzy but didn't comment on it.  
  
Remus then came back in. No one had noticed he'd left. "We're all ready!" he announced. He waved his wand, said "Breverent Three-o" and all three of the house elves were immediately at his side.  
  
"We're going back to Hogwarts now. You want to come with us?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes sir, we will come!" Lika said as her sisters nodded. They stepped behind everyone else as they left through the door, carefully shutting and locking it with a spell that no 'Alohamora' would unlock.  
  
They all apparated to outside of Hogwarts' Gates and walked the rest of the way, Lily and Severus held Hali's hands as Sirius carried Harry. Remus was talking to Sirius as they walked about various things they would teach Harry and the boy just listened. What in the world was a Fizzy Buster Flyer Work? Why would they want him to throw Bug Bombs? Who in the world was Malloy? Sounded like Draco's last name. Draco! He hadn't seen Draco in a while and he was his best friend! His first friend, actually.  
  
"Dad?" Harry asked. Severus and Lily looked at him and he continued, "I want to see Draco."  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked disgusted. "Isn't that Lucius Malfoy's son?"  
  
"Sirius; Harry and Draco are friends and they've only met once but Harry seems to like him. Harry, we'll see about seeing if he could stay for a while if you like." Lily said with a soft smile.  
  
"And Jenny?" Hali asked, jumping up and down. "And Fred and Shorge and Lon?"  
  
Remus laughed at the improper pronunciation of the Weasely Children's' names. "Why not? We need to train them anyway."  
  
"For what?" Hali asked innocently.  
  
"For becoming pranksters. Pranksters are people that play jokes on other people." Sirius said, adding the last part because he knew Hali wouldn't know what it meant.  
  
Remus opened the door to Hogwarts and everyone stepped inside. They continued to walk up the stairs as the house elves took the suitcases to their respective rooms.  
  
"The Weaselys will not be pleased if Draco is there." Severus said seriously.  
  
"Yeah, that may be true but they have to be able to put up with him." Lily said equally seriously.  
  
"Ah well I think we need to get Harry here up to the Hospital Wing. We'll talk more about this later. That poison is still in him and he needs to be cured." Severus said. Remus and Sirius nodded and they turned around and took a different corridor. Hali and Harry had to practically run to keep up with everyone and finally Sirius picked up Hali and Remus picked up Harry and they began to walk again.  
  
"You know we'll have to repay the Dursely's for what they did." Lily said.  
  
"When?" Sirius asked immediately. "I want to do it ASAP."  
  
"Tomorrow. Let's see if any of the professors will be willing to watch Harry and Hali for a few hours while we make due with the Dursely's" Severus commented.  
  
Lily was next to speak. "I want to bring Harry and Hali. Just to let them know that they will never hurt them again and that we will help them no matter what."  
  
Remus nodded. "You guys can do whatever you want; I just don't want to do anything to harm them. The ministry will jump at anything to get me down." He said solemnly.  
  
Everyone nodded. "Tomorrow at about ten o'clock in the morning, the Dursely's will get the visit of their life." Sirius said.  
  
Harry and Hali had been silent throughout the whole conversation and Harry was feeling very happy. Since the Dursely's hurt him, they will be hurt and feel how he felt.  
  
They arrived at the Hospital Wing where Madam Pomfrey hurried Harry to a bed and made him drink a potion that tasted horrible.  
  
"You shouldn't let him out in this weather in his condition!" she shrilled. "He'll turn sick!"  
  
"Poppy, he's okay, we made sure of it. We'll be taking him out tomorrow about nine thirty, and then be straight back about eleven for lunch." Severus said as he made sure Harry was comfortable.  
  
"Where to?" Poppy asked, giving Hali a piece of chocolate.  
  
"Around Muggle London." Remus answered, helping himself to some chocolate as well.  
  
"I want to see my kitty!" Hali exclaimed. "Where's my kitty?"  
  
Sirius laughed and pulled the little kitten out of his pocket to give to Hali. Hali took the kitten in her hands and hugged it tightly. Harry smiled and made sure Nanigi was still around his neck.  
  
Nanigi wasn't on his neck anymore, but before he could react, he felt movement on his stomach and looked down to see Nanigi asleep there. "A snake!" Pomfrey exclaimed.  
  
As she walked over to get the snake away from Harry, Remus put out a hand. "It's okay, Poppy. That's Nanigi, Harry's pet."  
  
"A snake?" she asked.  
  
"Exactly what I said, but Hary seems to be able to communicate with him, so we allowed him to keep Nanigi. He saved Harry's life. That's how he got away from his attacker." Lily said with a sigh.  
  
"Of course." Pomfrey said, sitting on the bed next to Harry's. "Now shoo, Harry needs his rest!"  
  
Everyone but Harry and Hali laughed. Severus picked up his daughter and after everyone kissed Harry's forehead and said 'good bye' everyone but Harry and Pomfrey left.  
  
Harry was already bored. And tired.  
  
"I want to do something." Harry said softly.  
  
"Well then you can rest and go to sleep." Madam Pomfrey said, going through her cabinet of potions. "The more you sleep, the faster you get out of here and the sooner you get to have fun."  
  
Harry nodded and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep. He was too excited to sleep, though, because he couldn't wait to have everyone over for a visit. He couldn't wait to see Draco again, he couldn't wait to see Ron again, and he couldn't wait to meet all of the other people his parents and Sirius and Remus talked about.  
  
But he soon fell into a deep sleep.  
  
))))))(((((((((((())))))))))))))))(((((((((((((()))))))))))))(((((((((  
  
AHHH!! I'm so sorry for the Three-Week delay, but I have softball tournaments, Band, Skool, and everything else! I'm SO sorry, but I'll try to update sooner! Thanks to all of my readers! 


	18. Plans?

I HAVE OFFICIALLY GONE CRAZY! I must say this:  
  
"Ooh! I shall name him squishy and he shall be mine and he shall be my Squishy! *zap* Bad Squishy!" -Dorey (finding nemo)  
  
ARGH! I really need to start updating sooner, huh? Lol ok.. I'll try! I like to read other pplz stories too, mostly Severitus Challenge Stories. Anyone know any good ones? Tell me their author and titles and I'll read them! Ok. my loyal reviewers. here's my review responses!  
  
Athenakitty: Harry have fun with Nanigi? Hali could talk to Nanigi as well? Severus faints twice? Will their quarters be bigger? Is it all boys? girls? or a mix?  
  
Harry gets attacked? Harry's upset? Will they have the perfect plan on the Durselys? When will they buy the clothes? Will they enjoy themselves?  
  
Harry's enjoying himself in the hospital? Nanigi bites the attacker again? Sirius brings Harry home from the hospital? The adult men in Lily's life is a little over protective? How bad will the punishment be?  
  
Me: Yes, Yes, Lol yes, yes, mix, yes, very, of course, after they teach the Durselys their lesson, yes *evil cackle* kind of, she's having babies! Of course! , very bad.  
  
Jordan: Here's more!  
  
James-Padfoot: Thank you! *bows* I shall do as my readers desire *stands up* thank you, here's more!  
  
Kanga (roo): I'm going to call you Kanga just cause I want to, is that ok? Ok. Thank you! I'm going to make these kids living hell-o! Yes, Harry and Draco will be friends, Ron will be the evil one. I just don't like Ron. Hmm. yes. no Ron. I shall squish him and name him Squished! Lol.Thanks!  
  
The Desert Fox: I love long reviews! Thank you! Ok.I have no clue what you just said so I'll pretend I did. No, they are having six children maximum! Lol. Thank you here's my next post!  
  
POH (prophetess of Hearts): I don't want to type out that whole name so you are now POH, is that ok? That gave me a really good idea.. Thank you!  
  
Tropic: Thank you! Here it is!  
  
Penny: Thank you! Great insight (is that the right word?) I thought I was good on his speech. Lol thank you!  
  
WolfDragonDemon: I am, I am.  
  
Headncloud: Ppl told me, I know, thank you!  
  
Twisted Heart: Thank you lotz!  
  
LadyLily3: Thank you, I am I am!  
  
GoddessMoonLady: Thank you! I'm waiting to see what my muse will bring up now!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own everything you do not see in the regular Harry Potter books. (I do not own Harry Potter)  
  
STORY IS NOW!!  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}} Harry nodded and closed his eyes, trying to go to sleep. He was too excited to sleep, though, because he couldn't wait to have everyone over for a visit. He couldn't wait to see Draco again, he couldn't wait to see Ron again, and he couldn't wait to meet all of the other people his parents and Sirius and Remus talked about.  
  
But he soon fell into a deep sleep. {{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}  
  
Harry had a very tiring night. He didn't have good dreams at all.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Harry looked around. Black. Black was all he could see. He tried to move, but found he couldn't even wiggle his toes or his fingers. He could turn his head, but it hurt like a thousand knives piercing his skin. He screamed out in pain. He could see now. They were everywhere. The men with the masks, with the wands, with the magic, with the words.  
  
'Crucio!' one of the men yelled. Harry felt like he was on fire and being cut open by a bunch of knives. He screamed out in pain again. One of the men came forward to him.  
  
'Your time has come, James. Face your fears. Become powerful. Join us.' Another voiced.  
  
'Never!' Harry heard himself yelling. 'I will never join your pathetic Death Eaters, Voldemort!'  
  
'Potter, you fool! Always being the big brave hero? The light will never show again when we take over, and when you join, you will know that.' The first said.  
  
'I will never join you, Voldemort!' Harry felt himself say again.  
  
'Very well then. Crucio!' Harry felt knives ripping his flesh open, a thousand and more hot knives ripping, tearing. He heard screams and wondered if they we his screams.  
  
"Harry? Harry? Baby, are you okay? Harry?"  
  
Laughter.  
  
"Harry? Are you okay?"  
  
Pain.  
  
"Wake up!"  
  
Screams.  
  
"What's wrong with him? Why wont he wake up?"  
  
'You will die, Potter!'  
  
"Wake up Harry!"  
  
Laughter. Someone was shaking him.  
  
"What's Wong wif Hawwy?"  
  
The pain stopped. Someone was shaking him, but he kept screaming.  
  
"Harry? Harry? Baby wake up!"  
  
He opened his eyes quickly, and saw everyone looking at him. He stopped screaming and looked around, feeling a weight on his stomach but not worrying to look at what it was just yet. He was too worried about the people in black cloaks and masks, but saw none. That was good. There were no people in cloaks and masks. There was no bad laughter. The pain was slowly going away. "Mum? Dad? Where'd they go?" Harry asked.  
  
Lily and Severus were sitting on either side of Harry and Remus and Sirius were kneeling by the bed. Hali was sitting on Harry's stomach looking confused. Everyone else's faces were filled with worry.  
  
"Where'd who go, Harry?" Lily asked. Hali got off of Harry and sat on her dad's lap. Lily pulled Harry into a hug.  
  
"The bad people in cloaks and masks." Harry said simply. The adults' eyes widened and they all paled, knowing who 'The bad people in cloaks and masks' were.  
  
"Where were they, cub? Did they hurt you?" Severus asked. Harry looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"They were here, and they were laughing at me. They said words and then hurt me. They called me James and were telling me to join something." Harry tried to remember everything, but it was fading fast.  
  
"Are you okay now, Harry?" Remus asked. Sirius was in shock and couldn't do anything but stare at Harry. Lily went paler than pale, and Severus was breathing deeply.  
  
Hali tugged on her pink nightgown and shifted in her dad's arms a little and leaned back, very sleepy and obviously about to fall into dreamland.  
  
Harry nodded and swallowed. "I'm fine now. Thank you." He whispered.  
  
"Well, everyone, it's already seven, so we'd better be going if we are going to get to the Durselys, the Malfoys, and the Weaselys." Severus said.  
  
Everyone nodded except Hali, who got off her bed and picked up a doll and started to play 'shop' with it and a few other dolls.  
  
"I'll get Hali and Harry ready, you guys go make a plan for the Durselys." Lily said with a glint in her eyes as everyone else nodded and walked out.  
  
Lily walked over to where the drawers were that held the kids' clothes. "Harry," she began, "what did you dream about?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "I cant remember." he answered.  
  
Lily nodded, understanding that Harry probably didn't want to talk about it and began pulling out various clothes.  
  
"Come on, Hali. Let's go get you a bath. Harry, will you be okay in here while I give Hali a bath?" Lily said, picking up Hali.  
  
Harry was a little uneasy but he nodded and pulled out a 'My Very First Broom'. Lily, assuming Harry would just fly around a little and walked out assuring Harry she'd be right back.  
  
Harry sat on his bed and stared at his room, wondering if it was really just a few weeks that he was saved by his father from the Durselys.  
  
***Meanwhile with Severus, Remus, and Sirius***  
  
"So what do we do? I mean, about the Durselys?" Remus asked as they all sat down in different recliners.  
  
"I just think we torture them a little and leave them for the parrots to pick at slowly." Sirius offered with a grin.  
  
"They *are * parrots." Severus muttered. "I don't think that Harry should see them."  
  
"Why not? Not even as we hurt them?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Duh, Sirius, he'll probably get flashbacks or something, and we all know how terrified of Vernon he is! Did we tell you about his boggart?" Remus replied.  
  
"No." Sirius said slowly.  
  
Severus replayed to Sirius about what happened to Harry when the boy ran out in fear of getting in trouble when he kicked his sister when he had had a nightmare.  
  
***Flashback*** "Okay, where's Harry?" Severus asked.  
  
They heard a blood-curdling scream down the hallway and Severus turned into Felaw and bounded after the sound with a Wolf trailing not too far behind him.  
  
Felaw stopped at a corner when he saw Harry.  
  
Harry was scooting back down the hall as Vernon Dursely loomed over him with a belt in one hand and a butcher knife in the other, grinning maniacally.  
  
"No! Please, no!" Harry was screaming.  
  
"You are a worthless brat, Potter. You know that. Now why don't I just let you end that? How about *I* end that?" Vernon asked, stepping towards Harry.  
  
"Noooo!!!" Harry screamed, trying to back up.  
  
"Oh yes." Vernon said, smacking Harry with the belt. Felaw turned back into Severus and Moony turned back into Remus.  
  
Severus snapped. He took out his wand and started to yell every curse he could remember at Vernon. It did nothing.  
  
Harry kept screaming and crying, backing up.  
  
Remus came up and scooped Harry into his arms and walked away. As soon as Harry was away, Vernon turned to look at Severus and turned into Sirius, Remus, Lily, Hali, and Harry on the floor, dead and bloody.  
  
"R. Remus.?" Severus asked, confused.  
  
"It's a boggart, Severus. Sirius is in the hospital wing, and the rest of us are right here." Remus assured Severus.  
  
"Riddikulus!" Severus bellowed, pointing his wand at the boggart. It turned into a little puppy with a clown suit on and he waved his wand, banishing the puppy.  
  
Harry was still crying silently in Remus' arms, and Lily was sitting on the floor next to Remus, whispering reassuringly to Harry with Hali in her arms.  
  
Severus came over and picked up Harry and gestured to Remus and Lily to follow him.  
  
"Let's get them *back* in bed, shall we?" Severus asked.  
  
"Okay." Lily whispered.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Sirius's face went even redder than it already was and he burst. "Those Durselys won't know what a normal painless day is when I get done with them! They'll be so messed up that they won't know up from down!" he bellowed.  
  
"Well, one of us will have to watch Hali and Harry while we go in there," Severus said ignoring Sirius' continuing rant.  
  
Sirius began to break things in the room, and Severus was glad he'd put a silencing charm on the room. Lily would be yelling her head off if she'd heard the words Sirius was screaming. Some of the things Sirius was breaking Severus hoped were replaceable or fixable.  
  
"Well we could leave them with Dumbledore. He'll probably be ecstatic to have them for a while." Remus said. "I need to be there in case that Sirius tries to do something that he'll regret or land him in Azkaban, Lily and you have every right to be there, and Sirius would demand to be there so it's no use trying to get him to stay back." Remus said logically.  
  
"You're right." Severus said. Sirius sat back down, his face brick red and huffing loudly.  
  
"Done yet, Padfoot?" Severus asked.  
  
"No. I still have to do that to the Durselys." Sirius growled out.  
  
"So we're just going to go on instinct?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like it." Severus said.  
  
***Back with Harry***  
  
Harry poked around his room and cleaned it up while his mom gave HaliJade her bath and when they both came back, the room was all picked up, the bed made, and Harry sitting on his bed looking at books.  
  
"Wow, Harry, good job cleaning!" Lily said.  
  
Harry smiled at the praise and Lily took him to the bathtub. She found out earlier that Harry preferred giving himself a bath by himself and that he did a thorough job every time, so all she did was turn on the bath water to the right temperature and put his clothes on the counter and let him do his own thing.  
  
When Lily walked into the living room with Hali, she saw it was a war zone.  
  
"What on Earth happened here!?" she yelled.  
  
"Sirius. found out what Harry's boggart is?" Severus asked sheepishly.  
  
"Yes I did and what you see here is what is going to happen to the Durselys." Sirius said. Remus shook his head and laughed.  
  
"What?" Lily snapped, waving her wand to fix things one at a time. Hali was just staring at everything.  
  
"Was all of this bad, Dad?" Hali asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Severus asked as Hali walked over to him.  
  
"It got in twouble, didn't it? All of this stuff was in twouble, huh?" Hali asked.  
  
"No, Uncle Paddy got mad at something and he took out all his anger on the stuff. You should never do that because Uncle Paddy was being mean." Remus assured Hali. Sirius glared at Remus and crossed his arms. "Where's Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
"He's taking a bath." Lily said simply as she fixed another lamp.  
  
"Lily!" Severus yelled. "Accio Wand!"  
  
Lily rolled her eyes. "I'd hoped that you wouldn't remember." She muttered. Harry walked in, fully dressed, and stared wide-eyed at everything.  
  
"Hello, Harry, ready to go see Granpa?" Severus asked. Harry nodded, looking warily at the room still. Lily laughed and Remus picked up Harry and Severus picked up Hali and they all walked out to the Headmaster's office.  
  
They all walked in silence and when they came to the door, Severus said 'Ice Mice' and the gargoyle (Goyle.Lol) jumped aside.  
  
"Hello, Hello, come in, sit!" Dumbledore said cheerfully as they all walked in. Severus, Lily, Remus, and Sirius all sat down. Severus and Remus had Hali and Harry on their lap and Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"For what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked.  
  
Severus started, "We were going out and wondered if you would take Hali and Harry in for a little while?"  
  
"Of course, Severus, I would love to take in the wonders for a while! When shall you be leaving and when will you be back?" Dumbledore responded.  
  
Hali smiled. "Derby!" she said.  
  
"Yes, Hali, We're going to see the Derby." Lily cooed to Hali.  
  
"We were going to go now, and will be back by lunch." Remus cleared up as no one else was answering.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and stood up. "I'll watch them while you go have fun."  
  
Everyone else stood up and Remus put Harry down on the couch. Severus put Hali on the couch as well as he stood up and everyone bid the children good- bye.  
  
Once the door was closed, Dumbledore sighed. "I wish they would tell me what they are going to go do." He said to the children as he took out a box of toys out from under his desk.  
  
"Derby! Derby!" Hali persisted. "Derby!"  
  
Harry just sat there looking around at all the trinkets and lights in the office. They were all beautiful and there was a hat on a stool in the corner.  
  
***With the adults***  
  
"Okay, now we're just going to get to the gates, apparate to Privit Drive, and then let the Durselys pay for hurting Harry." Severus said.  
  
"Yes. and painfully." Sirius said with his teeth clenched.  
  
They walked to the gates silently and apperated to Privit Drive and walked up tp Number Four.  
  
___________________-______________-_____________-___________-  
  
Okay I'm sorry for being so late but I went back to my first six chapters and tweaked them a little and have been out of my house for the last three days, in school a lot, etc. I won't be here from Dec 6 to Dec 16. Please Please Please R/R! Thanks! 


	19. Authors note and chapter

Ok GUYS HERE'S THE DEAL I'VE CHANGED USERNAMES IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW. IM SORRY ITS TAKEN ME TWO YEARS TO REALIZE I FORGOT TO TELL YA! IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY BUT YEAH IT HAPPENED. HERE'S THIS CHAPTER AND REVIEWS AND MY NEW NAME IS halijadesnape

I have the rest of this 'book' and bout 8 chapters of the next book. I am seriously sorry. Here you go!

WARNING, THIS CHAPTER IS RATED PG 13 FOR VIOLENCE!

Ok. I'm home from school. Good. Now I need to write. People, PLEASE review! I'm updating as much as possible! Please? **Pouty face** here's my RR's

Jordan: Yes she was. (grin) Glad you found it out!

Headncloud: I know I know. But hey, I like cliffies, don't you?

Princessorez: Welcome to my little mind! Thank you! You'll see. This is the punishment chapter.

Wintersong: Thank you. I love it when the Durselys get punished for hurting poor little Harry, and they _will_ be getting it.

Desert Fox: I don't mind short reviews, but I do favor long ones! I don't mind, I just love reviews! Thank you. I may have them have more kids, but I think Sev would absolutely die of stress! All right then, here's your new chappie!

Lord Master Omega: Thank you!

Mikee: thank you, you get a special thank you because you've been here the whole time! They will get their just award for hurting Harry… (Evil cackle) Yes, it is the sorting hat. Yes, they will also have a discussion… about some things…

If I ever forget anyone, please tell me, and I will immediately correct it! Thank you everyone! Here is the chappie!

LAST TIME

"Okay, now we're just going to get to the gates, apparate to Privet Drive, and then let the Durselys pay for hurting Harry." Severus said.

"Yes… and painfully." Sirius said with his teeth clenched.

They walked to the gates silently and apperated to Privet Drive and walked up to Number Four.

NOW

Harry continued to walk up to the hat and picked it up and placed it on his head. He heard a voice, and he jumped a mile in the air.

Dumbledore looked up from where he was giving Hali some toys and chuckled lightly. He knew that the sorting hat would never hurt the young boy, and might teach Harry a thing or two.

'Hey! I'm not a toy, young one. Is it the sorting already? I haven't finished my song.' It said.

Harry gasped. This hat… it could talk!

'I'm sorry…' Harry thought before sounding it out with his voice.

'It's no trouble at all, young Snape.' The hat said. 'And you don't have to say what you want to say to me. Just think it and I will know what you are saying.'

'You know my name!' Harry thought. He sat down on a chair, knowing that this hat wasn't out to take control of his mind.

'Who doesn't?' the hat asked.

'Do I have to answer that? I don't know the answer.' Harry thought tentatively.

'No, my dear boy, you don't have to. What did you put me on for? Do you have a question?' the hat asked. Harry was beginning to like this hat. It was silly.

'What were you made for? I'm not trying to be rude, but you were made specially, weren't you?'

'Yes, I was made to sort the students of Hogwarts into four houses.'

'Houses…'

'Yes, Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Would you like me to tell you the story on how Hogwarts came to be?' the hat asked.

Before Harry could answer, the headmaster interrupted. "Harry, what are you doing with the Sorting Hat?"

Harry looked stunned and then tore off the hat, putting it back on its stool.

"I'm sorry…" he muttered, sitting back on the sofa.

"It's no problem, Harry, in fact, I am happy you have found out about the hat already. You can continue to talk and listen with it if you wish." Dumbledore laughed lightly.

Hali tugged on the man's beard and firmly insisted "Derby!"

The headmasters' attention diverted once more, Harry nodded and walked back over to the hat and put it back on.

'Back again?' the hat wondered. 'May I finish my story'

'Yes, please.' Harry thought. He sat on the couch, immersed in the story the hat began to tell.

'Once upon a time, long, long ago, there lived two witches and two wizards, more powerful than anything. They lived in very different places, lived very different lives as they grew. One was very cunning, Salazar Slytherin, and never let anything get in his way as he strive for more and more power.

Another was very much opposite, Helga Huffelpuff, helping others out despite her own wish to become what her destiny made for her. Yet another one of the four was neither quiet nor cunning, Godric Gryffindor, but very much loud and brave. He was the one that never stood for evil and strives to overcome it and show his true bravery. The last was a very smart witch, Rowena Ravenclaw, and she always wished to learn more about her abilities.

'One day they all met each other and formed a plan to build a school for others like themselves. Godric, Rowena, Salazar, and Helga pooled their power, knowledge, and overall magic and built this school to help others learn.

While they built it, they had many arguments. Salazar Slytherin insisted to let only those with pure magical blood enter the school, but the others insisted that any child that was gifted in magic should be able to learn how to control it. They all had their own 'house' in the school to help the children learn faster. To help them sort the children out, Godric took me off his head and charmed me to sort. This is what he told me:

Gryffindor accepts any child with bravery as their strongest asset.

Huffelpuff takes the most loyal of them all

Ravenclaw will welcome any with the strong yearning of knowledge

Slytherin wants only the most cunning and pure of blood

'Soon after a fight with the other founders, Salazar left the school, but only after making a secret chamber somewhere in the school for his heir only to open. They say it's going to wipe out any dirty blooded children, but that is merely a myth, some say. I wouldn't know, for I am but a thinking cap.'

Harry's head was whirling with this knowledge, but ten minutes later, he managed to file that all away.

MEANWHILE

Severus stalked to the door and pounded on the door. He stepped back to allow Lily to speak with whomever had the misfortune to open the door first. A moment later, a horse-faced woman opened the door.

"Lily!" the woman exclaimed, stepping back in shock.

"Petunia, dear, how horrible it is to see you. My friends and I wish to have a little… chat… with you." Lily said, stepping through the door uninvited. Sirius, Remus, and Severus followed.

Petunia managed to get her senses back and yelled, "Vernon!"

Lily and the others sat themselves down in the livingroom. Lily took it up as her duty to stand by the door to the parlor and glare at her sister and her husband as they walked into the room.

"I demand you leave this instance! Your little freak left months ago, we don't know nor care where he went, so you can just leave." Vernon bellowed.

"Harry is well and at Hogwarts. What we want, Vernon," Sirius spat 'Vernon' out as if it burnt his tongue, "is revenge for what you did to Harry."

"You know he was almost dead when we found him?" Remus added.

"And he didn't even like for me to hug him when I saw him?" Lily said. She slapped her sister across the face as hard as she could after she said this. Petunia fell to the ground from the force and Vernon helped her up.

"He deserved every bit of it!" Vernon argued. After he said this, he felt pain going through his body as if knives and hot irons were stabbing every centimeter of his being. He screamed out in pain as he fell to the ground, his fingernails penetrating his body as he tried to get rid of the invisible force.

Severus' eyes flashed in anger as he continued to point his wand at the filthy excuse of a human being that hurt his son.

Petunia was staring at Vernon in shock as he yelled out in pain and diverted her gaze to the man that was putting this torture upon her husband.

"You-" Petunia cursed so badly that it would send her ancestors in shock "- Stop!"

Remus and Sirius were on their feet in an instant with their wands trained on Petunia. Lily merely continued to stare at Petunia.

"You know what you did to my son, Petunia? You and your filthy husband had his mind into mush. He didn't want any human contact for weeks, and he was scared to death from anyone except Severus! Do you want to know why? Because Severus was the one to save him! You and Vernon need to be taught a lesson about life. Here it is: For every hand you lay on any of our children, you get a thousand times worse!" Lily yelled.

Remus and Sirius's eyes were both flashing in anger. "Do you want to take care of her?" Sirius asked.

"No. Don't do anything to her. It's not right. Vernon was the one hurting Harry. She just watched. I don't care what you say, just don't do anything to her but yell." Lily said with a sigh. She walked over to Severus.

"How you doing with him?" Lily asked. Sirius and Remus had started to yell and scream at Petunia for not stopping the abuse that had befallen Harry.

Severus took the curse off of Vernon and watched the man try to get up. "Fairly well. I think I just got done with the first week of Harry's beatings." Severus said silkily.

Sirius came over and threw himself at Vernon. He began to pound at every inch of the man that he could, expressing his anger and frustration out on him.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Severus smiled. The bastard was getting what he deserved for hurting his son for three plus years.

Remus continued to lay guilt on Petunia Dursely. Blood was pooling around Vernon Dursely, and no one in the room felt anything but happiness at this except the victim and the victim's wife.

"Durselys, if you ever touch a hair on Hali, Harry, or any of my children, the result will be much worse than what you have felt today!" Lily vowed.

"If you like your heads where they are, you will stay away from them for the rest of eternity." Remus said sollemly.

"I will kill you if you hurt any of my friends or family. That is a promise." Sirius snarled.

"You will be worse than dead if you or any of your friends or family hurt, touch, or even look at any of my family or friends at all for the rest of your pathetic excuse of a life." Severus said. He stared Vernon in the eyes, chilling the other man to the bone with his intense gaze.

Vernon couldn't do anything but gurgle from the blood coming out of his mouth. He hurt intensely everywhere in his body, and even places he never knew he had were in pain. He nodded feebly, but stopped once he noticed a throbbing twinge in his skull. He surmised that it could be fractured and mentally noted to get that checked out.

"Lily… please… stop…" Petunia tried again to make her sister stop this torture. "That's hurting him."

"HURTING I HIM /I WHAT ABOUT HARRY? WHAT ABOUT WHEN HE HURT MY SON? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IT HAS DONE TO HIM? DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT PIECE OF FILTH DID TO MY BABY BOY? Petunia, the boy has been malnourished, beaten, broken. The baby boy that once was happy is just now learning what love is. He is terrified of anyone that resembles that piece of filth! He is to young to know true pain, and you made sure he did!

"I swear, Petunia, that the husband you have right now will never be able to have children ever again! I feel sorry for whatever children you have now, but I am making sure today that he will never make a child ever again!" Lily pointed her wand at Vernon Durselys face and said a spell that would make even the most powerful wizard in the world scream in agony.

Vernon Dursely that night, felt the most pain he would ever feel in his life.

"Let's go, Lily." Severus said, twenty minutes later. Vernon had passed out five minutes earlier and they were still in that room. Lily was glaring at anything and everything except her companions. Remus and Sirius had had their fun by putting the oddest curses, hexes, spells, and overall enchantments on various things in the house, mostly things they knew Vernon used.

"Severus…" Lily said. Severus put his arms around her and she leaned into the embrace, allowing him to lead her out the door.

Remus and Sirius followed, talking about Quidditch as if they hadn't just changed the lives of three people forever.

They apparated out of Privet Drive for the last time in their lives.

Harry smiled as he played on the floor with a mound of blocks and watched Hali draw on various pages of a muggle coloring book.

"What's that?" Harry asked. He saw another coloring book, but was more interested in the pictures on the front.

"That, my dear boy, is Merlin." The headmaster said, sitting on a chair behind where Harry was located.

Hali and Harry immediately climbed up into their elder's lap and listened intently.

Dumbledore started to tell Harry and Hali all about Merlin and his great adventures throughout many years.

"Really?" Harry asked, when Dumbledore told them that Merlin had killed a dragon.

"Of course, Harry." Dumbledore said with that air of someone that had been insulted.

Just then the doors opened, and Lily, Severus, Sirius, and Remus walked in, obviously very pleased with themselves.

"Welcome back. I was just telling the little ones about Merlin and all of his adventures." Albus said with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much, Professor, for watching these little ones. We really needed to get this done." Lily said. She picked up Harry, but the boy was taken by Sirius and Severus picked up Hali.

"Can I have a word with you, Headmaster?" Remus asked as the others walked out of the room. "It's about the next school year."

Yay! Chappie nineteen is out! Thank you all, I am so happy I am getting this out and that people actually read it!

HaliJadeSnape


End file.
